Ignite the Fuel
by FallynFate
Summary: Epilogue to Odd World :) Follow Kaiba and Hatsuko as they grow up. The cousins are opposites of one another but when Hatsuko decides to no longer be the Kuchiki Princess; she remembers Aizen is after her. Will she follow him? Will Kaiba join as well or become like his father and save her? Reviews please! Grimmjow J. x OC
1. The Rukongai

**5 years after Hatsuko was born, a year later; Ashley had a son named Kaiba. Follow their story:)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Soul Society. After Aizen, Gin and Tousen rebelled against everyone; it was pretty calm time being. At the Kuchiki manor, a young girl with long black hair walked down a corridor. Dressed in a red and yellow dragon kimono; she lightly played with her tiara that hung on her forehead. Looking throughout the manor she eventually became bored.

"I'm bored, I wonder when mother will be back. Hmm..." she gasped loudly in rememberingsomething. "Father's home though!" Picking up the ends of her kimono, she started to run throughout the manor; and eventually running into her father's library. Byakuya was working on some important paperwork for Captain Yamamoto. The sound of small feet didn't even make him perk up.

"Hatsuko, I told you not to disturb me while I was working."

"Sorry father... I'm just bored. When will mother return?" Byakuya sighed.

"Your mother will return later tonight. You know she and your aunt are on an assignment. Why don't you go and find Kaiba? I'm sure you two can find something to do until your mothers return." Hatsuko looked down at her feet. She missed playing with her dad like they use to.

"Yes father." she turned around and left quietly. Byakuya sighed and rubbed hia temples before he returned fully to his work. Hatsuko walked to the cherry blossom garden and knelt down next to the koi pond and watched thr fish swim around. "Being a princess stinks."

Walking into the Kuchiki manor to drop off some more paperwork, Renji noticed her and walked over to her.

"Hey little princess." he ruffled her hair lightly. "What's up?"

"Being bored. I miss mother and father is too busy." Hatusko looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Uncle Renji, will you play with me?" The red headed lieutenant grinned before shaking his head.

"You know I would kiddo but I have to sit and do paper work with your father." he hugged her. She sighed and looked back at the koi pond.

"Okay." Before they knew it, a pink blob came from nowhere and landed infront of them.

"Hey Hatsuko! Pineapple head!" Yachiru greeted happily.

"Hi Lieutenant Yachiru!" Renji laughed.

"I'll leave you two be." Renji left to deliever his papers.

"Hatsuko, Kaiba and I were just coming to find you! You wanna play with us?"

"Sure!" Hatsuko stood up as Kaiba ran around the corner, running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Yachiru you were 'pose to wait for me!" Hatsuko giggled at her cousin. Kaiba noticed her and smiled.

"Hi Hatsuko! You gonna play with us?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" the three friends ran off together to the front of the Kuchiki manor. Kaiba looked around.

"So what are we gonna play?"

"Let's go play with Kenny! Or... Yumichika!" Yachiru suggested.

"But...I'm not suppose to leave manor grounds." Hatsuko looked at her feet.

"How are you suppose to have fun here!?" Kaina snorted just like is father; it just wasn't as scary.

"Yeah, I mean wantcha going to do, be a hermit? Come on, lets go out and have fun!"

"Um...Okay!" she ran off with them off of the Kuchiki manor grounds. They started towards the 11th squad barricks but Kaiba stopped and pouted.

"I don't wanna play with Yumichika or Daddy..." he thought it over. "I want to go to the outside distract!"

"The Rukongai districts?" Yachiru looked at him questionably.

"Yeah! Daddy and Ikkaku go all the time!"

"Okay!" Yachiru grabbed their hands and ran towards the gate. Kaiba knocked on the massive door.

"Jidanbo! Can you open the door please!?" The gate guardian lifted it slightly.

"Ah Lieutenant Yachiru, Princess Hatsuko, and Kaiba Zaraki. What do you-" the kids ran through the gate and headed down the road. Jidanbo watched them in surprise.

"Wait! You shouldn't go out with out your parents!" the kids didn't pay attention and ran into the rukongai districts. "Oh no..." he shook his head. "I'm in so much trouble." Yachiru looked around the town.

"Wow, this place is so cool!"

"Yeah! No wonder Daddy likes coming here all the time."said Kaiba.

"Let's explore!" Hatsuko looked around at the people, huddling next to Kaiba. The rukongai gave her the chills and her father always spoke that it was a forbidden place to go.

"Kaiba...you know we shouldn't be here. My mother says that it's dangerous."

"Ah don't be afraid. They can't do anything to us..." he watched as two men faught a little ways from them. "W-we're brave." he stuttered. "Besides I-I'll pro-protect you." The kids started to walk around but they heard footsteps behind them; turning around they noticed two scruffy men walking towards them.

"Well well well... if it isnt Princess Kuchiki and her servants." teased the man with an eyepatch over his right eye.

"Yeah...let's see what sort of jewels she has." commented his friend with a scar on his throat as he stepped forward.

"Hey w-we aren't her servants! She's my cousin!" Kaiba roared but it came as a squeak from the fear of the older men. Yachiru stepped infront of her friends and gave the men a fake smile.

"Don't come near us."

"The more riches the better!" the first man said as he swiped at the kids. Yachiru jumped and kicked both men in the face.

"RUN!" Hatsuko and Kaiba ran down a few alleyways with Yachiru right behind them. Kaiba freezed when thehy reached a dead end.

"Oh no!" Hatsuko placed her hands against the wall, she couldn't believe it was real. As the men approched slowly, Yachiru quickly rand by them and stood next to the cousins.

"We're trapped!" Hatsuko cried in fear. Kaiba looked arounnd and picked up a stick. He held it out like a zanpkatou.

"Here kiddies..." the men called. Out of nowhere; the men where attacked and slammed against the brick wall. As they groaned in pain, Ikkaku smirked.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Yumichika stepped from the shadows and he himself had a smirk.

"Seems to me like these men are trying to hurt the children."

"No, no were werent!" the man with the scar replied in fear of the shinigami's. Yumichika stepped over the men and picked up Hatsuko and Kaiba up. Yachiru climbed up onto his shoulder and looked at the scene,

"Oh really? Then, it appears that you were just playing a game of cat and mouse?" Ikkaku pointed his zanpaktou at the men's throats.

"And what a deadly game to be playing with the children of Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki. They will not be pleased to hear of this." he chuckled darkly.

"Just wait till their mother's find out." he said softly as a dark smile coming to his lips. "Might as well consider yourself dead." Hatsuko hid her face into Yumichika's orange neck piece.

"W-we're sorry!" the man scurried off, tripping over each other. Ikkaku watched them leave before he turned back at the children frowing.

"You guys ok?" Yachiru nodded.

"Yup!" Kaiba looked down and nodded.

"Its a good thing we got here in time. You guys are in so much trouble." The cousins looked down shame.

"Hey how did you guys know where we were?"

"Jidanbo told us." Ikkaku replied to his lieutenant.

"And your lucky it was us and not your parents."

"Let's get you guys home." They headed for home. While they walked, Kaiba sniffled his tears.

"Your not going to tell on us are you?"

"Its better if they know now rather than later." Yumichika advised. He noticed Byakuya coming their way. Hatsuko noticed her father and wrapped her arms around Ikkaku's neck and hid her face. Ikkaku cleared his throat as they approached Captain Kuchiki.

"Captain Kuchiki I believe we have something of yours." he pointed to Hatsuko.

"Hatsuko Hisana Kuchiki..." Ikkaku sat her down and she walked timidly infront of her glaring father.

"Yes father?"

"Where have you been? You know you are not supposed to leave the manor grounds."

"Uncle Byakuya..." Kaiba attempted to defend Hatsuko, but to no avail; Byakuya was set off.

"You deliberately disobyed me and what's worse is that you put Kaiba and Yachiru in danger. If it wasnt for Ikkaku and Yumichika, you could've been seriously injured or worse." Byakuya turned around. "Let's go home. Now." His stern voice scared her. As he walked away, Hatsuko slowly followed him with her head down.

"B-BUT UNCLE BYAKUYA IT WASN'T HER FAULT! IT WAS MY IDEA!" Kaiba screamed.

"Its too late...let's go home as well." Yachiru advised. They group of four started to walk to the 11th squad barricks and Kaiba slowly followed behind them; he sniffled.

"I-it's all my fault. I just wanted to show I was brave like my Daddy...and I messed everythin up." Yumichika smiled back at him gently.

"We know Kaiba but you shouldn't have run off like that just to prove something so trivial. After all your father isn't brave all the time either."

"Really?" before Yumichika could respond, they arrived and noticed Kenpachi and Ashley on the porch waiting for them. Kaiba hid himself behind Yumichika's hakama. Ashley stepped off of the porch and knelt down, opening her arms.

"Kaiba Lukio Zaraki come here this minute." Kaiba looked from behind the hakama for a minute before giving in and running into her ams, hugging her tightly. Ashley stood up and hugged him just as tight as relif washed over her face. "Do you know how scared we were? Where have you been?" the small black haired child buried his face into her shoulder, remaining quiet.

"He, Yachiru and Hatsuko were in the 98th district of the Rukongai." Yumichika informed the worried mother. Ashley's eyes widened, looking at both children in shock.

"You went to the 98th distract! What could you possibly be doing there?" She asked glaring at Yachiru who is also sulking. "And Yachiru you should have known better." Ashley looked at the two men and smiled in gratitude. "Thank you both for finding them."

"Its no problem." Ikkaku replied. Yumichika smiled slightly.

"After all we're attached to them too. Wouldn't want anything to happen to them." Ikkaku and Yumichika left so the parents could talk to their son. Kaiba looked up at his mother.

"I-I'm sorry Mommy, it's all my fault."

"Why didn't you three stay in the wall boundaries; like you were told multiple times before?" Kenpachi asked a little annoyed. Yachiru looked down at the ground and kicked a rock.

"We were bored Kenny, there was nothing to do around here."

"So you decided to leave without anyone's permission? With out anyone knowing where you were?" Ashley asked. Yachiru bit her lip.

"Sorry Ashley...but Kaiba wanted to go and show everyone he could be br-" she noticed Kaibia's gaze and shuts up.

"Wanted to show everyone what?" his father pondered. Kaiba raised his head ebough for Kenpachi to see his eyes.

"I was twrying to show everyone I could be brave...like you." he whispered before hiding his face again.

"I'm only brave when I have to be. But it doesn't count for the fact that you got Hatsuko into trouble as well as Yachiru." he looked over at his lieutenant. Yachiru looked up him, her lip quivering.

"I'm sorry Kenny."

"I know but...Daddy you fight guys all the time and the Hollews. Doesn't that mean your brave all the time?" Kaiba whimpered. Kenpachi sighed at looked at his beloveded.

"Sweetie your daddy is a special case.: she kissed the top od Kaiba's head, making him look at her. "See, when he's fighting like he does he is very brave that's true. On the battle field is when he's the strongest and bravest, but you see- when it comes to different matters like you, Yachiru, or me, there are certain things your daddy is afraid of." She watched her son's eyes widen.

"Really?" Ashley smiled at her son.

"Yes, take today for instance. He was worried and a bit scared that he couldn't find you." Kaiba looked over his mother's shoulder at his dad.

"Really daddy? Did I scare you?" Kenpachi smirked.

"Yes you did." he replied as he had taken his son from Ashley. Kaiba giggled and snuggled into him.

"I scared daddy."

"Yeah, yeah dont do it again though."

Over at the Kuchiki manor, things were not going over so smoothly with Airyella. The family was finishing up their dinner when she exploded in not believing what she was told.

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

"She went out to the 98th distract with Kaiba and Yachiru." repeating himself calmly. Airyella looked at her daughter. "You are a very bad girl, a very, very bad, bad girl Hatsuko." The young princess looked down, tearing up.

"I-I know mother but I just wanted to play with Kaiba and Yachiru."

"You've missed your etiquette and your music lesson today because of this mishap; your father and I spend money on these things so you'll be a great young woman when your older." she sighed as she stood up. "Come, bath time." Airyella headed out the dining room door and down the hall. Hatsuko sniffled standing up and followed her mother into the bathroom.

"I really am sorry mother...why can't I be like other girls?" she whispered the last part so only her mother would hear her. Airyella ran the bath water and started untieing her daughter's obi.

"You know why you can't be like the other girls." she picked her up and placed her in the bathtub. "You nearly gave your father a stoke and when I found out..." Airyella stopped herself before she mentioned her hollow infront of Hatsuko. The mother started to wash her daughter's back and shoulders as Hatsuko looked up at her curiously but dismissed what her mother started to say before she splashed the water a bit.

"Father wasn't worried...he was just mad."

"He was BOTH, Hatsuko. He is making sure that there is extra security next time around." Airyella commented as she rubbed shampoo in her daughter's long black hair. Hatsukp looked up surprised and started to whine.

"NO! I hate security!"

"Sorry Hatsuko. Its the rule." Hatsuko started to cry; her tears mixing with the soapy water.

"B-but I don't want it. I want to go out and play with Kaiba!" Airyella's voice risined.

"No Hatsuko. If Kaiba wants to play, then he can come over here. If you wanna be outside so badly, I'll make sure I'll have someone watch you that I trust" Hatsuko pouted and crossed her arms as water was poured over her head.

"I hate these rules!" her curiousity got the best of her."Who are you going to get mother?"

"I haven't decided yet." Airyella stood up and grabbed a towel. "As the Kuchiki princess-"

"What if I don't wanna be a princess!" she pouted."It's no fun!" Airyella was going to respond but Byakuya appeared in the doorway, his head held high.

"That's like saying you dont wanna be a Kuchiki. It's in your blood." his daughter looked at him questioningly as she was being dried off.

Byakuya walked into Airyella's and his room. Airyella picked Hatsuko up and carried her to her room. Hatsuko thought deeply; as well as a five year old can, she hugged her mother.

"If there's so much I must be, can...I still just be me?" Airyella smiled as she dressed Hatsuko in pajamas.

"Of course you can sweetheart." Placing the small princess in her bed, Airyella gave her a kiss. "Goodnight Hatsuko." As Airyella started to walk put, Hatsuko called her quietly.

"Mother?"

"Hm?" Airyella turned to her.

"Father will still love me right?"

"Yes your father will love you. He will always love his princess. Now get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Hatsuko yawned and snuggled under her blankets.

"Night mother, love you."

"I love you too." she shut off the light and quietly closed the door. Airyella sighed and headed down the hall. Byakuya opened the door to their bed room and leaned against the door frame.

"Everything alright?" Airyella walked passed him and stood infront of her vanity and sighed heavily.

"Yes. She's just so young to know what a princess does." she replied as she started to take out her hairpins and earrings.

"Well...she'll have to learn." Airyella turned to him.

"Then why don't you teach her?" Byakuya laid in bed.

"Airyella it isn't that simple..."

"Byakuya, you are her father. You've barely spent time with her!" she sighed. "She's going to be with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku tomorrow, I'll see if one of them will teach her whats wrong and what's right of a princess."

"No. Tell them they can have her another time. I'll take her tomorrow."

"Byakuya, you have a busy schedule tomorrow. Do not piss of Yamamoto."

"He does not rule the Kuchiki household. If I say I have important matters to attend then that is that." he looked at her as she pulled on her pajamma night gown. "And I should say that our daughter is important is she not?"

"She is important Byakuya! But your job is important as well!" Airyella was getting upset at this point and he caught it.

"Your right...then the day after tomorrow."

"Good," she crawled into bed. "Everything is so messed up." Byakuya pulled her close to him.

"Hm?"

"Just everything that's happened with Captain Aizen, Captain Gin and Captain Tosen." The head Kuchiki held her tighter against him at the sound of THEIR names.

"Yes I agree...it's just a miracle that they didn't get a hold of you or Hatsuko." she nodded her head in agreement. Byakuya rested his chin on her head. "I think we had better get to sleep." Airyella yawned while nodding. She rubbed her face in face chest; making herself comfortable and closed her eyes. Byakuya kissed her head before closing his grey eyes shut as well.

* * *

**Reviews welcomed and enjoyed**!


	2. Aizen Appears

The morning after Yachiru, Kaiba and Hatsuko were caught in the Rukongai; Kaiba woke up early and looked out his bedroom door, down at his parent's room. The small Zarki could hear the loud snors coming from his father and the seasonal 'shut up' from his mother. He giggled and walked down the hall, slwoly opening the door to his parent's room, looking at their sleeping forms for a second. Quietly making his way to his father's side, Kaiba crouched down.

"Dad...Dad!" he backed up and launced himself onto the bed and landed right on Kenpachi's back. The large man groaned in pain.

" Ashley...child."

"Come on Daddy! Wake up! You promised you'd play with me today!" yelled Kaiba, jumping up and down. Ashley simply rolled over and buried her face in her pillow.

"YOUR son's awake."

"Alright.I'm up, Im up." replied Kenpachi as his zombie like body risened and threw Kaibe inbetween his dad and mom.

"Yay!" he clinged to his father's neck and hugged him/ Ashley tried to stifle her giggling.

"You're such a softy." she mumbled.

"Shut up woman. Kaiba, why dont you go get breakfast while I get dressed then we can do whatever it is you want. sound good?"

"Okay daddy!" he jumped off Kenpachi and onto his mother, giving her back a quick hug before running out of the room. Ashley giggled.

"He sure does have a lot of energy in the morning."

"Where does he get that because it sure as hell isnt us." commented Kenpachi as he started to get dressed.

"I have no idea probably from Yachiru." Ashley yawned into the pillow. "I used to be a morning person until he came. After all we all know your old bones can't handle it anymore."

" Im not old! im just as fit as I was before he came along." Ashley rolled over and faced him, giggling at his expression.

"Sure you are." Kenpachi pulled his Captain's haori on.

"Thanks hun.'' he left. "See ya later!"

"See ya! Have a good time and be careful!" she smiled thinking about her two men in her life before falling face first back into the pillow. Kenpachi walked out to the main room and looked around.

"Kaiba?"

"I'm out here daddy!" Kenpachi walked out onto the porch and seen his son eating cereal and watching the birds. Kaiba smiled up at him as he finished.

"Look daddy, the birds like my cereal too." he threw a few pieces at the birds who gobbled the cereal up right away. Kenpachi chuckled.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kaiba thought for a moment before smiling.

"I want to go fight Hollews!"

"You're too young Kaiba. You need to go to the academy first before you fight hollows." he watched his son pout. "Sorry." the tall captain thought about it. "I can teach you some fighting moves if you want." Kaiba's eyes lit up immediatly.

"Really?!

"I don't see why not! YUMICHIKA AND IKKAKU, COME HERE!" both subordinates came out yawning. Ikkaku stretched, smiling at Kaiba.

"Mornin Zaraki boy. What's up Captain?" Kenpachi grabbed the two by their arms and front flip them over, making them land on their back.

"Lesson 1 Kaiba: Always stay alert." Kaiba clapped his hands as Yumichika and Ikkaku groaned; Kaiba tried to look serous.

"Yes sir!"

"Lesson two, always protect the women. They dont need a herbivore man attempting to protect them when you have all the muscle they need, so here is a move that always helps." Kaiba watched as his dad picked Ikkaku up, twisted his arm behind his back and plows his face into the ground with his foot. "Now you try."

Kaiba nodded walking over and looking at Yumichika before grabbing his arm and trying to pick him up.

"Grrr!" he kept trying, putting all his strength into it. Kaiba started to pull as hard as he can only to loose his grip and fall face first into the ground. "Ow!"

Kenpachi chuckled. Kaiba stood up with dirt on his face and determination in his eyes before grabbing Yumichika again. The beautiful man kept himself from laughing as he acts like he's moving to make it look like Kaiba is doing it. The small Zaraki boy grabbed his arm and pulls it behind his back trying to kick him in the back of the head but only managing to graze him before he falls on his butt. Yumichika played along and acted like he's been kicked by a horse and falls face first into the ground, stifling a laugh. Kenpachi pick Kaiba up.

"Good job Kaiba, you got him!" Kaiba smiled up at his dad. "I did didn't I?! Now I can help you protect mommy!" he bounced up at down waiting for the next step in excitement. His dad roared in laughter.

"That's because no body messes with your dad!" he grabbed Kaiba and rubbed his head fast with his knuckles. Kaiba laughed and giggled, trying to get away.

"Hehe no daddy!"

As Kenpachi sat him down, Ashley walked out onto the porch, smiling at them all.

"Hey boys, what are you doing?"

"Daddy's teaching me to fight!"

"Oh he is, is he?" she looked at Kenpachi raising an eyebrow.

"YEAH!"

"Its better than his original plan." a smile tugs at her lips.

"Oh and what was that?" she looked down at Kaiba smiling. "Fighting Hollows?" he nodded enthusiastically. Ashley chuckled walking down and ruffling his hair, kissing his cheek. "Well that's nice but let's wait a few more years before you and Daddy tackle that ok?" he nodded again.

"Mom, can I go see Hatsuko?" she stood up.

"That sounds good, why don't you go and show her what you've learned?" she held Kaiba in place. "But wait for your father, we don't want a repeat of yesterday." Ashley walked over and kissed Kenpachi on the cheek. "Well I'm off to the world of the living to check in on Ichigo. Have fun with our son." she looked down at Kaiba again. "And you be good for your daddy."

"Okay! Let's go dad!"

"Alright I'm coming." Kenpachi kissed her. "I'll see ya tonight."

"Ewwwwwww!" whined Kaiba, Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"Hush children! Let's go Kaiba." Kaiba started running ahead.

"Better catch him!" Ashley chuckled.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." he ran up to Kaiba and scooped him up. Kaiba waved over Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Bye mommy!"

"Bye!" she waved before looking at Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Bye boys, thanks." Ashley flashed stepped away to the senkai gate.

Airyella and Hatsuko were on their way squad 8, but Airyella was struggling with her.

"Come on Hatsuko." the young princess kept pulling back, dragging her feet.

"But mother I don't wanna go."

"You're going Hatsuko and thats all Im going to say on the matter! And stop digging your feet into the groud; your getting you kimono all dirty." Hatsuko pouted; stopping her actions and walking beside Airyella. Her mother sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"What am I doing here again?

'

"Both Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku have agreed to watch you and teach you some manners on being a princess since your father nor I can at this point." her daughter groaned.

"Ok mother." Hatsuko noticed said Captains and smiled. "There they are mother!" she waved in excitment at seeing them.

"Hatsuko... a princess waves gently." she stopped waving and sighed.

"Yes mother..."

"There's the little princess." Shunsui smiled. Hatsuko smiled running over to hug him.

"Hi Shunsui!" she smiled up at Ukitake. "Hi Jushiro!"

"Hatsuko! They're Captains, you must address them as such."

"But they're my friends! And you said you don't address friends formally." Airyella couldn't believe her daughter was defying her.

"I meant friends your age dear..." Ukitake smiled at his friend.

"It's fine Ariyella." he got down on one knee and hugged Hatsuko. "So how is our little girl doing?" she hugged back.

"I'm ok."

"And what's that mean?" questioned Shunsui. She looked up at them sadly.

"I don't want to be a princess anymore." _Here we go... _Airyella thought.

"Hatsuko, it's your duty to be a princess." Ukitake told the young girl.

"I don't want to be a princess! I want to be a Shignami like Aunt Ashley and mother!"

"Hatsuko...your are a princess rather you want to be or not." her mother stated.

"I-" she noticed Kaiba and Kenpachi and smiled. "Kaiba!" Airyella rubbed her temples and sighed heavily; what else could go wrong? Kaiba smiled waving.

"Hey Hatsuko!" he climbed down from his father's arms and ran to her. "Guess what? My daddy showed me some fighting moves"!

"That's so cool! Show me!"

"AH!" her mother grabbed her. "Princesses do not fight, Hatsuko."

"But Aunt Ariyella what if those bad guys try to get her again?" Kaiba asked. Airyella looked over at him.

"Then you'll have to protect her, wont you? But right now, she's spending time with Ukitake and Kyoraku." Airyella had taken Hatsuko's hand and handed her to Ukitake.

"Aw but mommy said I could come and show her." he looked at Hatsuko smiling. "But don't worry Hatsuko, we'll stay right here till your done!" Kaiba looked up at Kenpachi. "Right daddy?"

"Hatsuko has some training to do Kaiba. We can see her another day." Kaiba shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm not leaving until I get to show her what you taught me."

"Kaiba, let's go. Now." Kaiba stared at him in defiance.

"No, we can play here till she's done. You told me I had to let girls know that they didn't need a herdicor to protect them. Lesson two." Now Kaiba

"A ..her..dicor...?"

"I think he ment herbivore, Shunsui." Kenpachi sighed.

"That does it." he walked over and picked Kaiba up by his pants and started to walk away. Kaiba struggled to get away.

"Daddy put me down! I want to stay!"

"NO KAIBA!" Kenpachi roared in anger. The small child huffed and crossed his arms.

"Your mean Daddy!"

"Lets have a child she said...it'll help your anger she said..." As the father and son duo left; Hatsuko looked up at Ukitake as he sighed.

"I give your aunt credit Hatsuko, she can deal with those two each and every day."

"Shall we begin?" questioned Shunsui as he started to head off to his squad. Jushiro had taken Hatsuko's hand and started to follow his friend. Hatduko looked dow, this waa the worse thing her mother has done to her.

" I know you don't want to do this Hatsuko but it is expected of a princess."

Airyella made her way to the 5th squad barricks and when se walked in none of her squad members where around, not even Momo. An odd feeling came over her as she walked around inside.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A rustling noise caught her attention and she followed it into Aizen's old office. She looked around; as she did, a person stepped from the shadows. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Hello Ariyella." she whipped around and drew out her zanpaktou, Kaminari Tsuki.

"AIZEN!?" he chuckled deeply.

"My, my such hostel behavior towards your old Captain."

"That was before you betrayed me, Hinamori and the entire Soul Society!"

"Ah, yes you just had to mention that didn't you? Speaking of which how is my old Lieutenant?"

"She's heartbroken...frazzled. Just what are you doing here Aizen? I should take you in to the head captain right now."

"Yes that would be the rational thing now wouldn't it? I think I'll pass on the invitation."

"How could you Aizen.. betray everyone and especially me?! Hatsuko really liked you." He smiled at the mention of the small girl.

"Ah yes and how is my little princess doing? Turning into a fine young lady?" Airyella step towards him, holding her sword tightly.

"Don't you dare go near my daughter!" Aizen held up his hands in defense.

"Not to worry I have no intention of going any where near her...for now. Actually I came to see how that little sister of yours is doing."

"Stay away from my family!" she attacked him only for him to flashstep put of the way appearing in a different part of the room.

"Tsk, tsk Ariyella and here I just wanted to have a nice chat. Well now you've ruined it. I'll see you again. After all I need you, your sister and...that daughter of yours." he disappeared leaving with out a trace. Airyella dropped to her knees and leans towards the floor, slamming her hands to the floor; traumatized.

A few miles away, Hisagi and Kira were sparring with one another when Hisagi felt a familiar spiritual pressure drop. Looking behind him, he realized who it was.

"I'll be back Kira." he flashed stepped off. He arrived at the 5th squad barricks and walked into Aizen's old office and noticed Airyella on the floor. He quickly ran over to her side. "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" Airyella continued to stare at the floor.

"Hey, hey Ariyella!" he looked around before reaching out and smacking her across the face. "Snap out of it!" Airyella crashed to the floor and grabbed her, now burning face. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"T-that's..what Aizen use t-to do."

"Oh my..." he reached out to grab her but she crossed her arms over her head and looked away.

"Please don't beat me again Aizen!"

"Airyella, Aizen's gone. It's me, Hisagi Shuuhei." he grabbed her and held her tightly in his arms. "It's ok Ariyella he's gone, he can't hurt you or anyone else right now." she cried into his chest.

"No he isn't..I just talked to him...he's after my sister, Hatsuko and I."

"WHAT!?" the 9th division lieutenant looked around wildly like he might see him. "He was here!? Oh shit..." Airyella cried some more as he picked her up bridal style in his arms.

"Come on I had better get you home to Captain Kuchiki." she nodded as he started to take ger home. "Do you want me to go and get Hatsuko and try to get a hold of Ashley?"

"Y-yes." Hisagi flashed stepped to the Kuchiki manor. Setting her down, Airyella looked at him.

"Arigato Hisagi." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed smiling.

"It's nothing, after all you guys are like my family." she smiled.

"Hurry and go tell Ash and pick up Hatsuko from her lessons with Ukitake and Kyoraku." he nodded.

"I'll be back with both in a little bit. I'll see if I can contact Ashley in the human world. It shouldn't take to long." he took off as she started to slowly enter the manor and head to her room. Time passed and Hisagi returned with Ashley and Hatsuko.

"So what is going on Hisagi? Why did I need to come back so soon?" Hatsuko turned in her arms and faced him

"Yeah! I was acutally starting to have fun."

"Airyella...encountered Aizen." Hisagi breathed in deeply. Ashley gaped at him, disbelieving before closing her mouth and becoming serious. "I see..."

"Captain Aizen..." the Kuchiki princess shuddered before Ashley hugged her tightly.

"She's still a little traumatized. Captain Kuchiki hasnt returned back here." he leaned close to Ashley's ear. "I believe Aizen might of physically abused her as well." she flinched before nodding.

"I see...have you informed anyone else?"

"I was going to inform the head captain and a few other but she asked me to come get you n hatsuko first." Ashley nodded.

"Yes, inform the Head Captain but be careful of who else you tell. I don't want Kenpachi getting whiff of this yet."

"Yes ma'am." as he left, Ashley held Hatsuko close as she walkee into her sister's room seeing Airyella laying on the bed.

"Sis how are you?" Airyella didn't reply, she stared at the wall. Hatsuko climbed up on the bed with her mother and crawls to her side.

"Mother?" Airyella acknowledged her daughter.

"Hi sweetheart...how was your day?"

"Fun...Mother what's wrong?"

"Mommy just had a freak accident that's all."

"Hey kiddo how about you go and get a snack with the maids. I'm sure you're

hungry.'' her aunt suggested. She looked at Ashley before nodding and heading off with one of the maids. Ashley looked at her sister's still corpse.

"So...he came back hmmm?" Airyella nodded.

about an hour ago

"Fuck..." she rubbed her temples. "I swear it seems like every time we get to a happy point in our lives and something fucks it up. What did he want?"

"He's after us..and Hatsuko" Ashley groaned.

"Shit...well we sure as hell wont let him get her. She's pretty much covered...us on the other hand. Well it looks like we'll have to be extra careful."

"He seemed intrested in "his little princess" a little more than us."

"Well, then he's just going to have to get over it. There is no way in Hell I'm letting him anywhere near my niece."

"I know." Airyella started crying again. Ashley hugged her sister.

"It's ok Ariyella. Everything will be ok.''

"I'm completely scared...I've never been this afraid in my life." Ashley hugged her tighter baring her into her sister's back.

"I know...I think the only other time I felt this scared was when I gave birth to Kaiba."

"I have to become stronger...I have to train everyday dawn til dusk."

"I'll do the same. I've been meaning to get back into it since Kaiba started walking." she sighed. "Being a mother and a Shignami sure is hard to balance." Ashley smiled slightly. "But nothing we can't handle." Byakuya, Renji and Hisagi ran in and Ashley looked at them and waved. "Hey boys."

Byakuya rushed to the other side of the bed.

"Is she alright?" Ashley nodded.

"She's fine just in shock...honestly I'd be worried if she wasn't." A slow purple glow engulfed Airyella, her spiritual pressure was rising. Ashley felt a slight sting but she held her sister tighter. "Ariyella...Hatsuko is home."

"I know. I must..." her eyes flashed to her Hollow eyes. "protect her!"

"Ariyella I know but save it for Aizen." Byakuya had taken Airyella's hand in his own. She looked up at him and calmed a little seeing him. He smiled down at her.

"I won't let anyone hurt or touch our daughter."

"I'm no doctor but Airyella needs to stay in bed for a few days; she's seems tweaky." Renji suggested.

"I agree, no leaving unless necessary. When I mean necessary I don't mean because your bored." Hatsuko came running into the room and collided with Renji's back leg.

"Uncle Renji what's going on!?" he reached down and scooped her up.

"It's nothing to worry about princess."

"Hisagi...Please watch over Airyella when she's not with her father and I." Airyella spoke. Hisagi nodded before reaching out and petting Hatsuko's head gently.

"No problem."

"You guys may leave. Airyella, Hatsuko and I need time together." said Byakuya. Ashley nodded, getting up after hugging Airyella last time.

"No problem, I had better get back home anyway." she kissed Hatsuko's head before heading out. "Come on guys." Renji and Hisagi left as Byakuya and Hatsuko climbed into bed and the family spent the evening together. Over at squad 11, Kaiba ran over and tried to jump onto Kenpachi's back.

"Come on daddy, fight with me!"

"Not right now Kaiba, your mom isnt home yet." Kaiba pouted before looking around.

"Where is mommy anyway?"

"Im not sure." he seen Ashley pass the window. "Here she comes." He smiled jumping and ran over to her.

"Mommy!" Ashley picked him up.

"Hey baby. How was your day? Did you and daddy have fun?" Kaiba smiled.

"Yeah we did! We played all different kinds of games. Daddy was mean thou at one point but then it was ok."

"Mean?" Kenpachi explained to Ashley what had occured earlier in the day.

"Ah I see." she chuckled putting Kaiba down and kissing Kenpachi on the cheek. "So his Zaraki stubbornness kicked in."

"Yes it did."

"Well he gets it from you." Kaiba looked up at his mother closely, taking her hand.

"Mommy is somethin wrong? Your acting funny." she smiled down at him.

"I'm fine honey, it's nothing you need to worry about."

"Kaiba, why don't you go play in your room. Mommy and daddy have to talk about grown up stuff."

"But you said you'd play fight with me when mommy got home."

"It'll only take 5 minutes."

"Ok..." he looked at them both before leaving and going to his room. Kenpachi sighed in relief and turned back towards Ashley.

"Whats going on?" she sighed.

"It's nothing to really worry about now but...Aizen showed up today." Kenpachi smirked sadistically.

"Really now?" she rolled her eyes but chuckled softly.

"Yes really, and don't go getting ideas in your head."

"Damn it." he scratched his chin. "So do you know what happened...were you there?!" she shook her head.

"No I wasn't but Ariyella was...she's kinda freaked by it. That's why it took me so long to get home. But anyways, I guess he came to check in on things and...tell her what he wanted."

"Which was?"

"Ariyella and Hatsuko of course considering their power and status and well...me."

"Hmm I understand Airyella... but im confused on you and especially Hatsuko. I know your strong but.. hmm well I guess if he wanted all brute strength; he's got his pickens correct." Kenpachi shrugged. "Like I'll let him touch you." Ashley nodded

"Yeah your not the only one confused by his choices really." she smiled and hugged him tightly, baring her face in his chest. Kenpachi smiled but was interrupted by an attacking child. Kaiba slammed into the back of his legs.

"Daddy time is up! You and mommy can cuddle later!"

"You're on little dude!" he gently wrestled Kaiba on the ground.

"Hey! No fair!" he giggled, managed to get away from his father only to pounce onto Kenpachi's back. "Gotcha!" Ashley smiled at them as she sat down and watched the wrestling match infront of her.

* * *

**What will happen if Aizen returns? Reviews welcomed!**


	3. Kaiba Almost Dies!

A few days after the Aizen scare, Kaiba was outside playing in the 11th squad barricks yard. He always enjoyed pretending he was a soul reaper just like his father. An hour passed and he walked into the house and into the kitchen where his mother was making a snack for him.

"Hey mommy. I made a new friend today." she turned from the counter

"Oh really?" she smiled. "What's their name?"

"Mr. Fluff!"

"Mr. Fluff?" she raised an eyebrow thinking it had to be a rabbit or a puppy.

"Yeah!" Kaiba brought his hands out from behind his back and held a snake about the length of his arm. "He found me in the yard. Ashley's eyes widened as large as saucers. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She had taken a deep breath.

"K-KENPACHI!" The 11th squad captain ran in

"WHAT?!" He noticed Ashley pressed up against the counter and pointed at the snake.

"T-THAT! LOOK AT WHAT YOUR SON BROUGHT HOME!" he looked at the snake and smirked.

"Your scared of a snakes?" Kaiba held it out to his mother.

"It's ok mommy, he won't hurt you."

"Kaiba, go take him outside, your mother doesnt like them." Ashley leaned further away from it.

" Y-yes take it outside it could be poison-" her eyes widened even more if it was possible, the mother instinct kicking. "Kenpachi get that away from him. NOW." Kenpachi rolled his eyes and had taken Mr. Fluff away from Kaiba.

Kaiba reached up, jumping frantically to try and reach his snake.

"No he's my friend! Mr. Fluff is my pet! Give him back!"

"No Kaiba, you can find another friend." he started to cry as he jumped more.

"But I want Mr. Fluff! Mommy make daddy give him back!" Ashley watched before sighing and running a hand through her hair.

"Kaiba...snakes are creepy and icky. They could carry diseases not to mention bite. He could hurt you."

"No he won't! I've had him with me all day and he hasn't hurt me once!" he sobbed more. "I want Mr. Fluff..."

"Way to make your child cry." Kenpachi commented; he recieved a glare.

"Don't turn this on me. Do you want OUR child to get hurt if that thing bites him?" Ashley hissed. Kenpachi looked over the snake.

"Its a harmless snake, poisonless." she eyed the snake before sighing in defeat.

"Fine you can keep it. Just make sure it doesn't get loose and stays FAR away from me."

"YAY! Thanks mommy! I'll take him outside and play!" His father handed the snake back and Kaiba ran back outside. Ashley groaned rubbing her temples.

"I'm going to have a heart attack one of these days. I swear." Kenpachi laughed as he walked away. he glared at his retreating back, trying to hold back her smile. "Don't laugh! I'm serious!"

Meanwhile outside, Kaibe placed Mr. Fluff on the ground a stepped back a few paces.

"Ok come on Mr. Fluff, come here boy." he patted his knees, trying to whistle. The snake just looked at him with his beady eyes. "Come on. Come on boy!" he kept trying before reaching out and dragging the snake along*. "Yay! Good boy!" He picked the snake up in his hands. "Hmmm ya know I think Hatsuko would like to see you." he smiled as he ran off towards the Kuchiki manor.

Hatsuko and Byakuya sat outside, underneath his favorite cherry blossom tree in the garden.

" Alright Hatsuko, what have you learned today?"

"A princess is always polite and considerate of others' feelings."

"Correct now let's-" Byakuya was interrupted as Kaiba came running into the yard, seeing his uncle and cousin.

"Hatsuko, Uncle Byakuya! I got a friend I'd like you to meet."

"Really? Whom?" Kaiba held out Mr. Fluff smiling as the snake looks at them with beady eyes.

"His name is Mr. Fluff." Hatsuko screamed and hid behind her father. Kaiba looked at her oddly, pulling the snake back a little. "Aw don't be like that Hatsuko, you'll hurt his feelings. Mommy did that too."

"Be considerate Hatsuko." Hatsuko peered out from behind and looked at the snake. Kaibe held him out so she could see him. Mr. Fluff hissed and flicked his tongue.

"See he likes you!" she timidly smiled. Kaiba held the snake out to Byakuya. "He likes you too Uncle Byakuya." Byakuya lifted his hand.

"I'll pass Kaiba."

"Aw but he likes to be petted." he pouted as he pets the top of it's head with a small finger. "See?"

"I do."

"Well I'm glad you like him. Mommy didn't every much. She tried to get my dad to get rid of him. Do you think Aunt Airyella would like him?"

"Probably, mother likes animals." Hatsuko commented.

"Ok I'll go show her!" he walked into the manor. "Aunt Airyella?" She walked out of a room, pulling her hair up.

"Kaiba! Hows my little nephew doing?" he walked over and hugged her.

"I'm good. I just came to show you my new friend!"

"Let me see him...or her..." Kaiba held of the snake.

"This is Mr. Fluff my new pet."

"Aw, he's cute!" she had taken Mr. Fluff and held him in her hands. Kaiba smiled brightly as Mr. Fluff flickered his tongue.

"Yeah! Mommy freaked out when she saw him but she said I can keep him!""

"Sounds like her." she petted the snakes head. Kaiba held out his hands.

"I had better get him back home. I still need to make him a spot in my room." Airyella handed the snake back to Kaiba.

"Alright, make sure you take good care of him."

"I will. Bye Aunt Airyella!"

"Bye!" looked around the room and scanned everything into his memory without anyone noticing. Airyella headed down to the library and quietly walked in.

"So...we finally meet." she said as she walked over to a shelf and opened the doors, revealing Byakuya's shrine of his late wife, Hisana.

"Mother?" Hatsuko questioned as she peered her head in. Airyella shuts the doors quickly and turns around.

"Hatsuko! I thought you were with your father!"

"I was but he had to go do something." she looked disappointed before looking at her mother in curiosity. "What were you doing?"

"Um... looking for a book!" she grabbed one off of the shelf. "Found it!" she smiled towards her daughter. Hatsuko continued to look at her mother oddly.

"Mother since when do you read?" Airyella raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you cock an attitude with your mother?"

"I-I'm sorry mother it just surprised me." she blushed from embarassment. Hatsuko walked over and grabbed a book off of the shelf and look at the title before holding it out to Airyella. "Will you please read me a story mother?" Airyella had taken the book from her.

"Hatsuko, these aren't children books." She watched her daughter put her head down.

"I know but...I wanna spend time with you." Airyella placed the books back.

"Hatsuko, you know mommy wants to be with you; but mommy is really stressed." she sat down. "I thought you wanted to spend time with your father." Hatsuko sighed.

"I did...but all he talks about is rules. I wanted to spend time with him like we used to."

"He's just trying to make you into a amazing young lady so you can find the perfect boyfriend and make him your husband." Airyella sat her daughter in her lap. "The first time I left your father alone with you, he had a freak out; said he could barely keep a plant alive - let alone a baby. When I came home; I found the great and honorable 6th squad captain on the floor with his daughter." Hatsuko's eyes widened.

"Really?" Airyella chuckled.

"Yep, he rolled on the floor and did anything he could to get you to laugh and olay; and you did."

"I can't picture father doing that." giggled Hatsuko.

"But he did, just remember Hatsuko; you'll always be his little girl. He'll fight til the death to keep you safe." She smiled and snuggled into her mother.

"I love you and father."

"We love you too." Byakuya replied as he walked in. Hatsuko looked up in surprise, turning red. Her father sat down with her and her mother.

"Here Hatsuko..." he had taken her current tiara off of her head. Hatsuko reached up, placing her hand where it used to be.

"What are you doing father?"

"Your father and I have decided that we still want you to be the Kuchiki princess but unless you want; you don't have to dress the part." Airyella spoke to her daughter as Byakuya pulled out a diamond studded hair comb and placed it in Hatsuko's raven black hair.

"Your becoming more and more of a young lady." her eyes widened in surprise and joy.

"Really?!"

"Yes, but you still have to bide some of the rules."

"Of course Father I'll do what ever you want."

"Good and you know what, being a princess means your the heir to the Kuchiki manor and you'll be able to wear the kenseikan like your father does." commented Airyella. Hatsuko looked up at the said object, mouth formed into a perfect o shape in aw. Byakuya laughed as her mother whispered into her ear. Hatsuko nodded and jumps onto Byakuya, knocking him down. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much daddy! I love you!" he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too princess. Just promise me you'll always be like this."

"I promise." Airyella smiled at the sight.

At the 11th squad divison, Ashley stepped out from the bathroom, her hair was still wet from her shower, shivering slightly as she walked into the bedroom.

"Kenpachi are you sure it's ok for him to keep that thing?"

"It's fine, I swear." Ashley sighed as she grabbed a large shirt and puts it on, throwing the towel in the basket.

"I don't know...that thing gives me the creeps."

"Well, let it go for a week, if he cant take care of it we'll get rid of it." she rolled her eyes and crawls into bed next to her man.

"I'm not worried about him not taking care of it...I'm worried about it-" she freezed in the middle of her sentence causing Kenpachi to look at her.

"What is it?"

"I-I think it's...in the bed." she noticed the covers moving slightly. Kenpachi ripped off the covers and seen Mr. Fluff.

"KAIBA!" Ashley yelped as the snkae moved again and she jumped behind Kenpachi. Kaiba ran into the room.

"Hang on Daddy I can't find Mr. Fluff." he spotted the snake and smiled. "OH there he is!"

"That does it Kaiba. Get rid of that snake right now before you mom finds it in her pants or shirt or whatever!"

"Honey I'm sorry, but after tonight he's got to go. Understand?" the small boy grabbed the snake and his bottom lip quivered.

"B-but you said I could keep him." Ashley noticed the look on her son's face and poked Kenpachi in the side.

"Help?" she whispered.

"Kaiba, he's gotta go. We can go get you another pet." Kaiba brightened a bit.

"Really?!" Ashley nodded.

"Yeah of course! Just nothing that slithers ok?"

"Does that mean I can get a spider?"

"No. We can get a kitten or something." Kaiba thought about before smiling brightly and leaving his parents' room.

"YACHIRU! GUESS WHAT!? MOMMY AND DADDY SAID WE CAN GET A KITTY!" screamed Kaiba. Ashley and Kenpachi could hear Yachiru's screams of joy throughout the house. Ashley sighed in relief as she hugged Kenpachi from behind.

"Thank God."

"I'm startin to hate this job." he commented. Ashley looked at him surprised.

"You hate being a father?"

"Dont get me wrong, I love Kaiba but it's just...difficult." she smiled and kissed him on the shoulder.

"I know but you know despite all the hard times there are...I wouldn't trade it for the world." he sighed.

"I know."

"You know...I had a dream the other night. In it a hoard of Hollows had descended the walls. I had grabbed Kaiba and had tried to get to the gate. But during all the commotion I had been separated from him. I kept looking and looking and I couldn't find him anywhere...I woke up just as I caught sight of him. A Hollow going for his throat." Ashley shuddered. "I know being a parent is hard but...if I lose him or you or Yachiru...I don't know what I'd do."

"I don't know what I would do either. I'll make sure he gets into the shino academy when he's older so he can start training and become as strong as me."

"It's really important to you isn't? Being sure he can be the strongest."

"Of course! Fightening is everything, besides I just know he'll protect that princess niece of yours." Ashley chuckled as she hugged him again before laying beside him again. "Mhmmm he'll protect all the people he loves..." she smiled closing her eyes. "Just like his father." Kenpachi laid down and let out a loud yawn.

"Oh crap, I didn't turn on Kaiba's night light." remembered Ashley.

"I can get it." Kenpachi offered as he started to get up and down the hall. Kaiba was snuggled into the blankets and pillows fast asleep, to tired to have cared about his night light. Mr. Fluff slithered from his tank and onto one of Kaiba's pillows; hissing as it opened it's mouth, fangs coming out. Kenpachi walked in and noticed the snake.

"KAIBA!" Kaiba stirred slightly.

"Daddy..." he opened his eyes and seen the snake's fang coming at him. "DADDY!"

"Hado number 4, Byakuri!" the pale lightening bolt striked the snake, miaaing Kaiba easily. The snake slithered onto the floor before splitting open, a snake like Hollow the sise of Kaiba emerged.

"Kill...Kill the boy. Give him to me." he hissed at Kaiba.

"Damn it all!" Kenpachi grabbed the katana above Kaiba's door that he gave him for when he's older and cuts the Hollow with ease. Ashley ran in just as the Hollow died, her eyes widened in fear.

"Wh-what the Hell just-" she seen Kaiba's and rushed forward, snatching him off the ground and held him close as he bursted into tears. Kenpachi sighed on relief.

"Talk about a close one." Ashley cried as she looked her son over.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Kaiba shook his head crying even more, stuttering.

"M-Mr. Fluff," he hiccuped. "H-he gonna h-hurt me." Ashley looked at the body in digust and fear.

"I-It's ok baby it won't hurt you ok. Daddy got it, your safe." she rubbed his back. "It's ok...it's ok." tears ran down her face as she looked at Kenpachi. "W-we almost..."

"I know." she had taken a deep breath calming down as Yachiru walks into the room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and dragging a blanket.

"What's going on? Is something wrong with Kaiba?"

"He was almost killed by a hollow." stated Kenpachi. Yachiru looked down at the thing on the floor eyes widening before a glare replaced it.

"It tried to hurt Kaiba?" she walked over and jumped in Ashleys' arms, snuggling into Kaiba.

"It's ok Kaiba, Kenny got it. Your safe." she smiled as he looked at her. "Don't worry me, your mommy and daddy wont let anything happen to you." he sniffled.

"I wanna sleep with you and daddy."

"Of course you can." Yachiru looked up hopefully.

"Me too?" Ashley smiled gently before taking them back into their room and placed them on the bed, crawing in beside them.

"Sure, we'll have a camp out." Kenpachi received a glare from Ashley.

"I don't think this is the time for sarcasm Kenpachi. We were this close-" she held up a centimeter with her thumb and pointer finger. "to loosing our son."

"I know, I ment that we dont have a big enought bed for all four of us." Ashley looked over and notices that there is no room before getting up and placing the covers over the kids.

"Well I guess I'll take the floor."

"No I will." she shook her head as she got out some extra pillows and blankets.

"No you won't be comfortable. Besides I won't get much sleep now anyway."

"Alright, im not going to fight."

"Good you wouldn't win anyway..." she noticed her harsh tone and groaned putting her face in her hands. "Sorry hun I didn't mean..."

"It's fine."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" her response was a loud snore from Kenpachi as he was already passed out in bed. "You've come a long ways Kenpachi...but your still lacking at a lot of things."

**ALL captains are being called for a captains meeting! I repeat, ALL captains are being called for a captain's meeting!**

The captains all lined up in their normal spots the next morning, waiting to see what the head captain had to announce.

"You probably are all wondering what you are doing here." Yamamoto stated.

"It had better be good, I was working on an important expierement." 12th squad Captain Kurotshuchi complained.

"It is. I would like to announce that we have found a new captain for one of the abanonded squads. Please come in new captain." The doors opened as everyone, except Byakuya turned to see the new captain. The new captain stepped through the doors and Kenpachi's mouth dropped at who it was.

"My nasty reputation takes me everywhere."


	4. New Captain

Kenpachi looked at the new captain stunned and then looked back at Yamamoto.

"ARE YOU INSANE MAN?! Making Airyella Kimura a captain!?"

"I believe my mind is completely intact Captain Zaraki. After all Captain Kimura is highly qualified for the job." Airyella smirked.

"B-But she hasn't proved herself! Who were the other captains that advised this?!"

"It's non of your concern Captain Zaraki." Unohana Retsu commented.

"I agree with Captain Unohana. After all she had proved herself." Ukitake agreed, most of the Captains nodded their heads in agreement. Kenpachi snorted in anger.

"Barely."

"What's your problem today Zaraki?" questioned Hitsuguya. The 11th squad captain glared at him.

"What my problem is is that SHE," he pointed at Airyella. "has barely proven herself to make her WORTHY of a captain's position! Everytime she's in battle she goes Hollow and gets seriously injured. How do we not know that she'll hurt her own squad?!" Byakuya spoke and when he did, his voice raised slightly.

"I believe and trust that she will never do such a thing. She's trained and has suppressed her Hollow multiple times now."

"You're only saying that because you fuck her Kuchiki! If it was any other one; you wouldn't even acknowledge them." The nobleman turned and gave him a death glare.

"And what about you? You wouldn't be this pissed off except your own girlfriend couldn't even make past 5th seat."

"Ouch..." Kyouraku and Ukitake said simotaniously.

Knock it off everyone! We need to be on guard for whenever Aizen attacks." The head captain attempted to gain control. Airyella walked over to Kenpachi; her new haori swaying in the wind; she looked at him dead in the eye. He glared down at her.

"What the fuck you want?"

"Let me remind you just who it was that kicked your ass 6 years ago at a 4th seat level." she walked away and stood next to Captain Kurotshuchi. His eye twitched before snorting,

"Fuck this shit I'm going home."

"I did not order anyone to leave yet Captain Zaraki." Yamamoto said as Kenpachi turned around and growled.

"Listen here old man, I had a Hollow last night come into MY house, try to kill MY son, AND for some reason MY girlfriend has been giving me the cold shoulder all morning! I have had enough shit for one day and I am leaving!"

"Ohh...grouchy. That's understandable for someone who hasn't had sex lately." shot back Airyella as she smirked. He looked at her, seething with anger.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The blonde captain laughed hysterically.

"There it is!"

"Enough this is not a way for captain's to act!" Airyella settled down after her boss snapped.

"My apologies sir."

"Well not me, I'm leaving. I got my own problems to deal with." Kenpachi walked out of a room in a huff. "See you idiots later." Yamamoto sighed,

''Dismissed." The captain's left; Byakuya gave Airyella a kiss on her head as he left for his squad barricks. Airyella headed off towards her new squad, she had hoped they would accept her and follow her lead as a captain. The 9th division were all talking with one another; they heard about a new captain but no name. As Airyella walked through the gate, they looked at her and they became silent as she stopped a good distance from them.

_Oh boy..._

Hisagi looked over at her,

"Airyella?"

"Hello Lieutenant Hisagi." he walked over to her and stood beside her, looking at the squad.

"So...what are you doing here?" she smiled at him.

"You're looking at your new captain. I can tell I'm a little bit...unwelcomed." she said noticing the uneasiness of the squad. Hisagi looked at her in surprise before clearing his throat.

"N-not at all. It's just a surprise." she stepped towards her new squad.

"Hello everybody, my name is Airyella Kimura and I am 9th squads' new captain."

"We are doing just fine with Lieutenant Hisagi!" someone from the squad yelled.

"Yes, but even I need help keeping this squad under control. I believe Airyella is a great choice as our Captain."

"I hope to please you all as the new captain; I know former Captain Tosen was a hard lost but we need to forget him."

"And how do you suppose we do that? He was a great Captain." another voice opinonated. Airyella looked at them with a serious facial expression.

"He's sided with Aizen and we are then enemy of them."

Hatsuko came running through the gate with excitement on her face.

"Mother! Look what I fo-" she had noticed the agitated squad and hid behind her mother's hakama. She peered behind from her mother. "Um..." she waved slightly. "Hi."

"What's a child doing here?!" the squad agreed enthusiastically; not amused by the child.

"She's princess Kuchiki and my daughter. She must've been looking for me and someone directed her here." Hisagi's blood boiled a little.

"Yes and you all will show her respect. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Hisagi smiled, nodding at Airyella and Hatsuko.

"I hope the Captain and her daughter will feel welcomed among us."

"Arigato Hisagi." she looked at the squad. "Please do not refrain to talk to me if Hisagi cannot answer what you need. I am just as normal as you guys."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good!" she smiled. "Please continue on with your day." Airyella turned and left, heading towards her new office. Hatsuko trailed behind her mother quickly.

"Mother! I didn't get to tell you what I found out."

"What did you find dear?"

"That, that snake that Kaiba showed us yesterday. It was a Hollow!"

"I know, your aunt told me."

"But mother why would a Hollow try to hurt Kaiba?"

"I'm not sure Hatsuko," Airyella turned around and knelt down, placing her hand on Hatsuko's head. "Just leave it be okay?"

"Ok...Is it ok if I go and see him?"

"Not right now, your father wants you to spend time with him." Hatsukos ighed but smiled.

"Ok. I guess I'll go and see him later." she started to keave but stopped. "Oh and mother?"

"Yes?"

"I saw Uncle Kenpachi just before I got here and he looked really mad and was mumbling your name. Did you two get into a fight?" Airyella stifled a laugh.

"I just made him upset that's all; he cant handle it." Hatsuko giggled.

"I wonder how Aunt Ashley can handle his mood swings."

"She's been ignoring him all morning, Im sure she wont care."

"Hmmm." Hatsuko was in thought as she stroked her chin. "I wonder why." she shrugged. "I better go find father. Bye mother!"

"Bye sweetheart."

Back at the 11th division barricks, Ashley sat n the porch, enjoying thr sun before she heard a disturbance.

"Oh boy...Kenpachi's back." Just as she mentioned his name, Kenpachi stormed passed her porch, grabbing Ikkaku by the collar and dragged him across the yard."

"Kenny's mad!" Yachiru said appearing next to Ashley; she nodded as she watched him closely. Ikkaku tried to escape his captain's grasp as he could feel the nasty reitsu pouring from Kenpachi. Ashley sighed as she decided to give up on not talking to him for now.

"Kenpachi let him go he hasn't done anything."

"Shut the hell up, I'm pissed off and need a good fight!" he yelled as he drew his zanpaktou. Ashley walked over and gently pushed Ikkaku out of the way.

"You know this isn't any way to handle your anger."

"Dont tell me what to do!" Ashley's eye's widened before she drew out her own Zanpaktou and held it to him.

"Look I don't know what's got you so upset; nor why your taking it out on me but if you have to then come on let it all out on me instead of Ikkaku." he snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean? What did I do?"

"Just forget it!" he snapped. Kaiba watched his parent's argue from the behind the door way.

"No I'm not going to forget it! Tell me what's wrong I want to help!" Kaiba cried silently as he ran out from behind the door and headed down the road unnoticed.

"YOUR STUPID FUCKING SISTER IS NOW A CAPTAIN! SHE DOESNT DESERVE THAT TITLE!" Ashley stepped back in surprise.

"Oh I see..."

"SHE PISSES ME OFF! I CAN'T STAND HER!"

"I know you two don't see eye to eye but she is my sister." she sighed as she smiled slightly. "She can be a bit to handle thou sometimes." he snorted.

"Never liked her and never will." Ashley chuckled as she put Shiro Rion away.

"Well your kinda stuck with her if you still plan on sticking with me."

"Dont remind me." her eyes sadden, before turning and starting to head into the house.

"Ok...I wont."

"Thats not what I ment!" Kenpachi growled. "That damn Airyella..." he headed off to find the 9th division captain.

Kaiba ran throughout the Sereitei, wiping his tears. Ukitake spottted the young Zaraki boy as he was on his way home from having tea with Kyouraku.

"Ah hello Kaiba." he noitced the tears and reached out,stopping him. "Kaiba what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Mommy and daddy are fighting!" he cried.

"They are?" Ukitake knelt down at his eye level, taking out a tissue and started to dry his tears. "Tell me all about it."

"Daddy came home upset cause Aunt Airyella is captain." he sniffled. "He wouldnt tell mommy why he was mad and mommy started yelling and he started yelling back." Ukitake smiled gently.

"I see. Well then it's not so bad is it. They both have just been really over stressed lately and were just blowing off some steam." Kaiba nodded as Ukitake patted his head gently. "Listen Kaiba your parents may fight sometimes...especially since your dad has that temper of his." he stifled a laugh. "But you need to remember that it's ok for you to say something. I'm sure they would want to know if your upset by it ok?"

"Okay..." Ukitake kept looking at him.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba nodded. The 13th division smiled before nodding himself. "Good boy. Now," he looked around. "I'm going to take it they have no idea where you are, am i correct?" Ukitake looked bck at him knowingly.

"Yes."

"We had better go and find them." Ukitake grabbed his hand and started to searcch for Ashley or Kenpachi. Kaiba followed, but he looked up at the white haired captain.

"Are you mad about Aunt Airyella?" Ukitake shook his head.

"No I'm not mad...just surprised is all."

"Why?"questioned Kaiba. Ukitake remained silent before sighing.

"Well it's sorta hard to describe. It's just that some people believe that she has had some...help instead of proving her own strength."

"Oh."

"But I also believe that your aunt can do a fine job as Captain. I just hope your dad will think so too."

"Daddy doesnt really like her." Ukitake chuckled at him.

"Well I guess he has his reasons, but I'm afraid that when he got involved with your mom they were a packaged deal." Kaiba giggled as Ukitake smiled reaching his home. Ashley walked out and noticed Kaiba.

"Oh Kaiba there you are! I was worried you had run off again."

"I did!" His mother groaned walking over to them and taking him from Ukitake.

"And why did you do that? You know you shouldn't have." he pulled away.

"Cause you and daddy were fighten!" Ashley's eyes widened before she scratched the back of her neck.

"I see...you saw that."

"Yes he was pretty upset by it." added Ukitake as Ashley looked down at Kaiba.

"Baby I am so sorry you saw that but well...daddy and I were just blowing off some steam."

"Thats what Uncle Jushiro said." Kaiba crossed hus arms; Ashley slightly smiled.

"Ah did he now? Well he was right. Sometimes when grownups get upset they keep it bottled up inside them till they just over load. It's not right but it happens." Kaiba snorted just like his father. Ashley giggled getting down to his height and tapped him on his nose. "You're sounding and acting more like your daddy every day." Kaiba stuck his little tongue out at her. "What you don't wanna be like your daddy?" he didn't repsond. "Baby look I'm sorry that you saw us fighting...can you tell me why your upset."

"I hate bein round fighten with you and daddy." she nodded.

"I know...and you know what I'll make sure it never happens again. If it does you have permission to snap us out of it."

"Okay." Ashley kissed Kaiba's forehead.

"Do you want us to go tell daddy so he knows?"

"Yeah." Ashley nodded and then she looked at Ukitake.

"Thank you for bringing him home." he smiled back at her.

"It was no problem."


	5. Gin and Ulquiorra appear! Hisagi's Tears

Airyella was making herself at home in her new office and the first thing on her agenda, getting the paperwork caught up. Staring at the massive piles, she picked up a pen and started with the top paper. As she started to read and write her name in approval of the document; it eventually was a routine. As she continued to work, Kenpachi stormed down the hall and nearly ripped the door of it's hinges.

"Airyella!"

"I wondered when you would appear." Airyella responded to the 11th squad captain without even looking up at him.

"Oh what you know my habits now?"

"Your involved with my sister, she runs her mouth to me."Airyella stifled a laugh. Kenpachi's eye twitched.

"I highly doubt it..."

"Oh really? Where do you think she is when you piss her off dumbass? God, I THOUGHT you were smarter," she scoffed. ''whoops guess not." Kenpachi started to get more angry with Airyella, for the fact she was still not giving him the attention he usually recieved and the fact that she called him stupid!

"Shut up! She can't get that mad at me our she wouldn't be with me. Wait! Why are we even on this subject!" He growled in frustration.

"Why don't you make me Kenpachi Zaraki?" she looked up at him. He glared down at her.

"Ha, your a waste of my time. Besides...Ashley would be pissed if I did anything." she laughed.

"You didnt think that 6 years ago when I kicked your ass!" Airyella acted as if she was going to do more work but she stood up quickly and slapped him hard across the face. Kenpachi raised his hand to his cheek as his malicious smile spread across his face.

"That all you got bitch?"

"Bring it cupcake." he had taken that challenge. He raised his hand, making it into a fist and slugged it right into her stomach, making her crash to the ground. Airyella grabbed her stomach and groaned a little, she coughed up some blood. Kenpachi smirked even wider.

"See your not so-"

"Daddy?" Kaiba stood unnoticed in the doorway; his eyes widened in fear. Airyella stood up and kicked Kenpachi in the head, making him fly into the wall. She landed on the ground and clutched her stomach more, some tears escaping.

"Bastard..."

"STOP!" Kaiba cried. Kenpachi winced as he sat up in pain as he looked at his son.

"Shit."

"You are dead Kenpachi." Airyella snarled at him as he shook his head.

"I may as well be...Kaiba what are you doing here?" Kaiba cried looking at them.

"Mommy told me we had to come and tell you I saw you fighting...and now you just hit Aunt Airyella!" Ashley ran in and looked at the scene before her eyes.

"I just heard yelling what...what just happened!?"

"DADDY JUST HIT AUNT AIRYELLA!" Airyella slowly stood up and was still holding where she was slugged. Her sister looked at her as she shook her head.

"Oh my God..." she turned and glared at Kenpachi. "How could you do that!? Right in front of your son!?"

"I didnt know he was there." Kaiba turned and hugged his mother's leg before she picked him up.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place! I know you don't get along but seriously he shouldn't see or even hear of you doing this! And all this after he just watched us fight!"

"I-I gotta go." Airyella held back her tears as she ran out of her own office. Ashley watched her sister leave and then she growled at Kenpachi.

"That's it...I'm done."

"What?!" he stood up and stepped infront of Ashley. She glared up at him, barring Kaiba closer to her.

"You heard me I'm done...not for good but right now I get your stressed. Everything has just been to much for you."

"Whatever." he started to leave when Kaiba cried for him.

"Wait daddy!" he struggled to get out of his mother's grip and when he was free, he ran over to him. "Daddy stop!" Kenpachi stopped.

"Yes?"

"Daddy, mommy didn't mean what she said!"

"She did Kaiba, I'm sorry. What she says goes." Kaiba shook his head and sniffled.

"No she didn't! Mommy love you!" Kenpachi picked Kaiba up.

"I'll miss you bub, be good for her okay?" he kissed him on the head. Kaiba clinged to him; hoping he wouldn't leave.

"I don't want you to go! No! Mommy told me to step in and snap you out of it! I don't want you to go!" Kenpachi looked over at Ashley, tears started to run down her face.

"I-I...I don't want you to leave either...I just want you to be happy." Kenpachi walked over to Ashley and pulled her into a hug. She clinged to his chest, just as Kaiba was doing. "I just...I just don't want to make it any worse."

"I know." he felt Kaiba snuggle into his chest.

"Me either daddy...I'm sorry."

"Not you fault Kaiba." Ashley kissed Kaiba's head.

"It's mine...it's nothing you've done."

As Kenpachi, Ashley and Kaiba were mending their family back together, Kaiba's aunt, Ashley's sister; Airyella was running down multiple streets of the Seireitei, tears staining her skin. She skidded around the corner and ran down the small hill by the river and she hid herself underneath a willow tree. Airyella sat down and looked at the river as the water passed by, she wiped her tears from her eyes. All she wanted to be was alone, she knew someone would find her but she didn't expect the person that did show up to be it.

"Well, well, well. Hello Airyella." welcomed Gin as he stepped out from behind the tree.

"Leave me alone." she replied as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Oh come now Airyella that's no way to act towards a friend."

"You WERE a friend, now you're an enemy."

"You know the mission Gin. Don't get distracted." Ulquiorra commented as he stood next to Gin. The sly fox smirked as Airyella's head shot up and glared at the two.

"Ah yes I know. But remember you have your own. I think you'll find your target heading back to the 11th squad now." Ulquirroa nodded and headed off in an instant.

"What are you doing!?" shouted Airyella as she stood up quickly.

"Well isn't it obvious Airyella? We've come to take you and your sister home." he watched her back up a few spaces.

"You're not taking me anywhere!"

"Oh? I think we are." Airyella eyes widened and she turned her heels on a dime and started to run off towards her home, the Kuchiki manor. Gin chuckled.

"Let the chase begin." he flashed stepped off and was on the chase. Airyella skidded around the corner and picked up her pace as she ran towards her home which was in eyes' sight. Byakuya stepped out of the door and noticed her.

"Airyella what's-" before he could finish his sentence; he watched her get slammed to the ground by someone.

"Found you." chimed Gin and he pressed her head to the ground; making her completly immobile.

"Airyella!" Byakuya started to run towards her but Gin pulled her up by her head of hair and covered her mouth with his hand and started to walk away. Gin looked over his shoulder.

"Bye Bye Captain!" Airyella struggled against his tight grip. "Lets go see your sister!" he disappered with her in tow. Byakuya stood still where his possible future wife was just stolen. His rage got the best of him, his pink reitsu engulfed his body.

"AIRYELLA!"

Kaiba heard an siren go off in the distance, it grew louder and louder.

"Mommy whats that noise?" Ashley looked up in alarm.

"It means somethings wrong...something is really wrong." she ushered him into the house along with Yachiru. "Kaiba get in the house, Yachiru stay with him."

"Okay, come on Kaiba." Yachiru had taken his hand and lead him away. Ashley looked over at Kenpachi.

"You stay with them, I'm going to head out and see what's going on."

"No, I'm staying with you, protecting you. Yachiru is strong enough to protect Kaiba." he replied to her. Ashley smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright." Kenpachi had put his arm around Ashley's waist and started to head out of the 11th squad barricks cautiously. Ulquiorra soon appear infront of them, looking at Ashley.

"You must be the second Kimura sister." Kenpachi pulled out his zanpaktou and swiped at the arrancar but Ulquiorra disappered quickly only to appear behind them and kicked the 11th squad captain in the back. "You're in my way." Kenpachi got back up and stood back infront of Ashley.

"I wont let you near her!" Ulquiorra cocked his head to the side slightly.

"You care for this woman?" Kenpachi stared him down.

"Yes I do." the arrancar looked passed him, straight at Ashley.

"Hmmm such a waste," he appeared suddenly behind Ashley and grabbed her by the shoulder. "to care about something so weak." Ashley's eyes widened as Ulquiorra brought his blade out and pressed it against her throat.

"K-Kenpachi..." he turned around quickly and sliced Ulquiorra on the cheek. The arrancar stepped back, dragging Ashley with him; he ignored the blood that dripped down his cheek.

"You know this is pointless...I can just do the same." he pressed his sword harder against the girl's throat and she hissed in pain.

"LET HER GO!"

"She belongs to Lord Aizen now...she is none of your concern and I can do with her what I want as he has permitted." Ulquiorra leaned down and licked the blood from Ashley's neck, she shuddered.

"Asshole..."

"Let's play...boy!" Kenpachi ripped off his eyepatch, letting his reitsu pour out.

"Go a head make the first move just know that you will die for a lost cause."

"Kenpachi no! I've heard about this guy from Rukia! You can't win! Just let me go!" cried Ashley. Kenpachi smirked as he ran towards Ulquiorra.

"Not on my life!" Gin appeared with Airyella in his arms.

"Just in time for the battle." Ashley noticed her older sister and glared at the former 3rd squad captain.

"LET HER GO!"

"She's lord Aizen's property;" Gin had put his mouth to Airyella's ear, his warm breath lingered on from her ear to her neck. "and just where is that beautiful little daughter of yours?" Ulquiorra dodged Kenpachi attack and pressed the sword harder.

"Yes were is the princess?"

"FUCK OFF!" Ashley yelled as she felt the metal cut into her throat more, yelping in more pain. Airyella heard her sister cry and she ripped her head up from Gin's grip and kicked him in the stomach.

"BACK THE HELL OFF!" Airyella roared as her hollow eyes appeared and she started to turn into her hollow. Ashley turned her head and bit Ulquiorra; he looked down and then looked at Ashley before he backhanded her, sending her rolling across the ground. He looked at Kenpachi.

"See, weak. It's a wonder why Lord Aizen wants her."

"Nobody attacks my family and gets away with it!" the hollow let out a loud roar that pierced the heavens. Kenpachi gripped his zanpaktou with both of his hands.

"YOU'RE DONE!"

"NO ONE IS LETTING YOU NEAR OUR FAMILY!" Ashley pulled out her zanpaktou and ran beside Kenpachi as he, herself and Airyella's hollow attacked the two arrancars together.

"Scatter...Senbonzakura." Pink cherry blossoms surrounded the sky and attacked Gin and Ulquiorra. Gin slammed into Ashley's side, knocking her to the ground and the point of his zanpaktou at her.

"Ah hello Captain!"

"Let her go." Byakuya stated. Gin and Ulquiorra noticed the rest of the Gotei 13 captains surround Byakuya. Gin put on his sly smirk.

"Oh who? Ashley here?" he looked down at her. "But Captain don't you see, she's weak from blood lost. Isn't it better to just-" he stabbed his zanpaktou in her chest and twisted it. "to put her out of her misery?" Ashley gasped in pain.

"Remember Gin, Lord Aizen wants her alive." Ulquiorra reminded him and Gin sighed.

"Ah your right." he ripped the zanpaktou out and turned to everyone. "Seems we are unwelcome here hmmm?"

"What tipped you off?" sneered Hitsuguya. A little body ran passed the multiple captains and down the small hill.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

"HATSUKO! STOP!" cried Ashley.

"NO!" she looked at Gin and Ulquiorra as her mother returned from her hollow form. Gin smirked at the little girl.

"So the little princess has grown a bit since I last saw her." he waved at her. " Hello princess Hatsuko.

"Leave my family alone jerkface!"

"My my, so you do have some of your mother's attitude."

"Hatsuko...leave please. This is no where for you to be!" Airyella cried. Hatsuko slowly walked towards Gin and Ulquiorra.

"If they want a Kuchiki...they will have one." Gin kneeled down and offered his hand to her.

"That's right, come on little one." Everyone heard a slight whistling sound as Ulquiorra caught a rock before it had hit him in the head. He turned looking at the attacker.

"It seems there is another." Kaiba ran into view coming to stand in front of Hatsuko with Yachiru by his side armed with a rock.

"You leave Hatsuko and my family alone!"

"Refrain them Captain's! We cant loose Kaiba!" Hitsuguya ordered; SoiFon grabbed Yachiru as Kyouraku grabbed onto Kaiba. The small boy struggled against the grip.

"NO LET ME GO!" his eyes flashed in anger. "I SAID LET ME GO!"

"No Kaiba!" Hatsuko was unphased by the actions going on behind her as she stared at Gin's welcoming hand.

"BYAKUYA!" cried Airyella. He had appered next to Hatsuko, scooping her up and pointing his Zanpaktou at Gin and Ulquiorra.

"You will not have her."

"Father, put me down." Hatsuko asked politely. Ashley managed to stood up behind them pointing her own zanpakto at them as well as she pressed a hand to her chest.

"No Hatsuko," Ashley's eyes flashed. "I'm not letting them take you either. I'd die before I let anything happen to you or Kaiba."

"I ORDERED YOU FATHER TO PUT ME DOWN!" snapped Hatsuko. Byakuya was startled, he held her closely as he looked down at her.

"Why?"

"As princess of the Kuchiki family...it's my duty to protect our clan." she looked up with him. "It's what you taught me father." Byakuya looked down at her, a tear forming in his eye.

"Hatsuko..." Airyella had enough, she flashed stepped, attacking Gin and Ulquiorra.

"Dance around the moon and strike the earth, Kimanari Tsuki!" Ashley launched forward by her sisters' side.

"Rip the flesh and break the bone, Shiro Rion!" The arrancars only got cut in a few places as they doged the attack. Gin smiled.

"We'll be back." he and Ulquiorra left. Everyone stared at the spot in silence, Ashley sighed; falling back and sat on the ground.

"Oh my God..." Kaiba broke out of Kyouraku's grip and ran to her hugged her tightly.

"Mommy!" Airyella dropped to her knees and crashed to the ground, dust vapored into the air.

"Let's get them to medical care" Ukitake commented. Kaiba looked up at his mother.

"Are you going to be alright Mommy?" she nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"I'll be fine honey." she winced in pain. "Kenpachi, Byakuya you had better get the kids home." Kenpachi picked up Kaiba.

"Let's go Byakuya." he nodded as the kids looked at their mothers.

"Mommy..."

"Mother..."

"They will be fine," Byakuya looked at Airyella's body that laid almost lifeless. "They'll be getting medical attention soon." Byakuya flashed stepped off as Ashley smiled at her son.

"Trust me baby we've been in worse shape." he sniffled.

"O-okay." he left with his father as the captains decended from the hill and surrounded the Kimura sisters.

"Let's get them to Squad 4." Soi Fon addressed as the captains nodded and helped the woman up and returned to squad 4.

At squad 4, Ashley was recovering after her surgery while Airyella as on an oxygen tank from being under so much shock and pressure. Her captain's coat laid over top of her as she slept peacefully. Hisagi sat beside her, he held her hand in confidence that she would return to full position.

"I should have been by your side Airyella - I mean Captain Kimura. I was so stupid for not being there." Hisagi cut himself down. "My status isn't what it should be; someone else should be lieutenant of the 9th divison," he looked up and held her hand with both of his, tears flowed from his face. "Please don't die on me Lady Kimura! Please...don't die..." Hisagi hid his face as he cried, he felt a grip and when he looked up immediatly; Airyella was looking at him with a small smile. "C-Captain Kimura!"

"Hisagi Shuuhei." she blinked and held his hand. "I wanna leave my footprint on the sands of time." he smiled at her with such enthusiasm as he cried with such joy.

"You are Captain! You'll leave so much history, I know you will!"

"Hisagi..."

"Yes?"

"It's Airyella."


	6. Truth, Arrivals and Refrain

_4 years later_

Four years had passed and Hatsuko and Kaiba were closer than ever. They did everything and anything together. The two cousins were walking to the 11th squad barricks to play with Yachiru.

"So the baby is coming any day now right?" Kaiba nodded and smiled brightly.

"Yep! Mom said it would be any time now just gotta wait it out." his cousin.

"I bet Uncle Kenpachi is thrilled."

"Ah yeah Dad is constantly hovering over her…even when mom doesn't even know it." he giggled with Hatsuko. "But he is happy."

"So do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I hope it's a boy! We can fight and wrestle with dad."

"Girl's can fight too!" Hatsuko snorted she crossed her arms.

"No way! We can fight way better!"

"You wanna put that to the test?"

"Bring it!" Kaiba turned and tackled her to the ground all in one swift motion. The kids rolled around on the ground wrestling, sending up a small cloud of dust. Hatsuko flips him over and pins him to the ground.

"Pinned you!" she smirked, sticking her small tongue out at him.

"Hey let me up!" he pushed her off. "Just because you got lucky doesn't change anything!"

"Oh ok Kaiba…" she rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Kaiba watched her for a second before he ran after and tackling her again.

"HA! Pinned you again!" chimmed Hatsuko as she slammed him down again. Little did they knew that the captain of the tenth divison walked up to them and eyed them intently.

"What are you two doing?" Hitsuguya asked, Kaiba looked up at him.

"I'm showin her who's boss!"

"Really now? It looks like she's got you pinned Kaiba." the young Zaraki boy snorted.

"I let her win."

"As if Kaiba, you're just upset I kicked your butt!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" Hitsuguya watched them continue to squabble before he cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't you two be doing more productive things then fighting? Your, both acting like toddlers." Hatsuko and Kaiba freezed and turn to look at him giving him an identical glare.

"We are not toddlers!" snapped Kaiba.

"Yeah, we're young adults!" Kaiba snorted as he had taken her hand and started to walk away.

"Come on Hatsuko, let's go to my house and play."

"Sounds good to me." she stuck her nose in the air. Hitsuguya watched them leave with a dumbfounded look.

"Yep, they are definitely related."

At Squad 9, Hisagi Shuuhei walked through the corridors with his hands full of paperwork for his new captain. _Having Airyella as a captain now is so odd...but, at least we know she'll never turn on us._ He opened the paper sliding door and smiled at he noticed Airyella had at work, trying to get everything caught up.

"Captain, I have more papers!" Airyella sighed.

"Oh joy..." she smirked.

"So Captain, when are you going to start training Hatsuko? She's been interested in watching a couple practice fights and I've noticed she's been imitating some of the maneuvers." Hisagi questioned as he settled down at his desk.

"I'm not sure if I want her to fight yet or not; something I have to discuss with Byakuya."

"Ah I see..."

"Yeah, besides Byakuya and I have no time really to train her if I wanted her to become a shinigami."

"Hmmm; and what if she did want to learn? Would you send her to the school?"

"Possibly but I dont want her to get good grades because she's mine and Byakuya's daughter and the Kuchiki princess." Hisagi smiled slightly.

"I can understand that...though I think Hatsuko would stand out in her classes even with out help."

"True, but you know what," she looked at her second in command. "you could train her."

"Me!?" Hisagi shook his head violently as he blushed slightly. "Captain I don't think I'm anywhere near the level you should want for your daughter." Airyella stood up at walked towards him, makin ghim roll back in his chair til he slammed into the bookshelf behind him.

"Why do you say that Lieutenant?" he looked down.

"Airyella I'm flattered really I am but...I don't think I'm cut out to be a teacher...besides she'd want to learn from someone she respects." Airyella lifted his chin.

"She does respect you though, ever since she was really little." Hisagi look at her, thinking about it some more before smiling.

"Then I'd be honored."

"Great." she walked away and head towards her desk. "Cause I wouldve made you do it anyways." Hisagi smirked as he started on some paperwork.

"I know."

There was only a few seconds of peace before the little Kuchiki heir made her way through the door, bouncing excitedly.

"Mother! Can I really train with Lieutenant Hisagi?!"

"We'll see, but if your father and I decide you can; you are attending the school and train with Lieutenant Hisagi." Hatsuko smiled brightly as she turned towards Hisagi.

"I can't wait!"

"Ah ah.. thats if we decide you can." Hatsuko nodded looking down at the floor in slight disappointment, she wanted to be like everyother girl and be a shinigami. Hisagi leaned down so only Hatsuko can hear him.

"Don't worry...they'll say yes." he gave her a wink and she gave him a hug in return. The lieutenant smiled, grabbing her and placing her on his lap."So I hear from Captain Hitsuguya that you and Kaiba were playing earlier today. Did you have fun?" she giggled.

"Yeah! He said girls couldnt fight as good as guys so we wrestled and i pinned him down twice!" Hisagi chuckled as he patted her head.

"I bet he wasn't happy."

"No cause I kicked his butt!"

"Hahaha well then it looks like your off to a good start. Just try not to put him down to much."

"Aw."

"Speaking of Kaiba, how is Ashley doing Captain?"

"She's okay, just waiting for that baby to show up."

"I wonder how Kenpachi's holding up. Last time he was having a mini panic attack."

"Uncle Kenpachi was panicking?" questioned the young heiress.

"Just about the baby, its a natural thing for the husbands or significant others."

"Really?" Htasuko giggled. "I can't see him or father doing that."

"It happened with your father too Hatsuko." Airyella looked down; her glow vanished. Hatsuko's smiled dimmed slightly.

"Mother is something wrong?" Airyella looked up.

"It's nothing, go find Kaiba." Hatsuko nodded as she quickly gave Hisagi one last hug and jumped from his lap and left. Hisagi turned his attention towards his superior.

"You know one day your going to have to tell her...her and Ashley, everyone, about loosing the baby." She looked at him with a shocked expression.

"H-How did you know?"

"Because of how you act about Ashley having this child." he smiled sadly. "Your happy for her but at the same time...I see how your eyes change Airyella. You loose that spark of yours."

"It's just really hard for me, hell Byakuya doesn't even know." He nodded.

"I can understand that." he looked back down at his paperwork. "You know Captain Zaraki has a lot of faults but..he never would have done that had he'd known."

"I know." That's when she broke, she ran into his arms and cried. He held her tightly and attempted to calm her.

"It's ok Airyella...everything will be ok." She continued to cry into his chest as he comforted her as Renji walked in on the scene.

"Just what do you think you two are doing?" Hisagi looked at his friend.

"The Captain has just been having a stressful day today Renji. Nothing to worry about."

"Sure...Well let's just see what Captain Kuchiki has to say about Airyella being I the arms of another man." Renji left in a heartbeat. Airyella looked up at Hisagi.

"I will let Captain Kuchiki know why we are like this." she timidly pulled away from his chest.

"Do you want me to go with you? Or I could go and stop our friend." he glared at the door that Renji walked out of."

"Please come with me Hisagi; I would like somebody by my side when I confront Byakuya-sama and my family." He reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"I'll be right here. I'll send a Hell Butterfly to let Ashley and her family know to come."

"Arigato."

At the Kuchiki manor, family gathered around in the family room and Kenpachi snorted in agitaion.

"What is this all about anyways?"

"Mommy said it was REALLLLLYYY important!" Kaiba boasted as he was playing with toys with Hatsuko. Ashley smiled at her husband.

"Yes Hisagi said that Airyella had something very important to tell us." she looked over at her sister in slight concern as she walked through the door. "Is everything alright sis?"

"Um…not really." Byakuya walked into the room as she spoke and sat next to Kenpachi.

"What's the problem Airyella? Are you hurt?"

"No, um, actually it has to deal with the incident that occurred 4 years ago. The day that Kenpa-" Renji bursted through the door.

"I have something urgent about Hisagi and Airyella! I ran into her offi-" he recieved a dark glare Ashley gave him. "N-never mind." Ashley smiled at him sweetly before turning back Airyella.

"Continue." Kenpachi crossed his arms.

"Yeah what exactly did I do now?"

"It was he day that you and I fought, when you punched me I the stomach…I…um-" she looked at Hisagi for support.

"You can do it Captain." she nodded and looked back at everyone.

"I was pregnant, 5 weeks to be exact." she looked down at her feet, as if she was being scolded. Ashley gasped in shock, looking between her and Kenpachi. The 11th division captain's eyes widened in shock; he couldn't register what she said. Byakuya looked at her in silence processing her words.

"What?"

"I was 5 weeks pregnant with our second child," she started to cry. "I-I am so sorry that I didn't tell you guys but it all happened in an instant and the Gin and Ulquiorra appeared; protecting our family was important at that time." Ashley started to cry with her sister; this news as too shocking.

"Oh God Airyella why didn't you tell me?" Byakuya stood up and hugs Airyella tightly. Hatsuko looked at everyone strangely.

"Wait, I don't understand, why didn't mother have a baby?" Kaiba looked up as well.

"Did something happen to it?" Kenpachi remained silent looking down at the floor while Hisagi crouched down to the kids.

"The baby is no longer alive, he/she passed away inside her tummy." Kaiba thought about that day that happened four years ago, then he turned his attention to his dad.

"Daddy, you killed the baby." Kenpachi stood up still looking down at the floor.

"I didn't know. Fuck, I didn't even think." Ashley reached out and had taken his hand before she looked at her sister.

"Airyella…I can't even express how sorry I am."

"It's alright, I am just so jealous."Ashley placed a hand on her stomach looking down in shame. Kaiba looked up at his mom.

"If Aunt Airyella lost her baby, does that mean mom will loose ours too!?"

"Not at all Kaiba unless its medical or she gets hurt in her tummy." explained Byakuya.

"Then that just means Dad and I will have to protect her."

"Of course, that's what men do; protect the woman." Hatsuko giggled at her dad's statement.

"And get beat up by girls." Kaiba turned red.

"Be quite Hatsuko."

"No you're mad because I kicked your butt! And I'll be the first to get her zanpakutou!" she smiled proudly; Hatsuko knew of her Kuchiki lineage, she knew she would get her sword before Kaiba.

No you won't I will!" Ashley rolled her eyes at the children, trying not to smile.

"Come on kids it doesn't matter who gets theirs first it just matters how-" she clutched stomach, grimacing slightly. "Ouch."

"I know that look! Ashley...did your water break?" questioned Airyella as Ashley shook her head.

"No it just really-OUCH!" clutching her stomach with both hands, a sweat drop. "Ok...now it did."

"ON MY NEW COUCH?!" snapped Byakuya.

"Oh shut up I'll buy you a new one." commented Airyella as she tried to get in contact with Unohana and squad 4 but the connection didn't go through.

"I-I'm so sorry Byakuya I'll take care of-"she groaned in pain. "Dang it never hurt this much the first time." Kaiba hurried to her side

"Mom are you ok?" he looked at his dad worridly. "Dad what do we do?"

"We take her to Unohana now." he started to help Ashley stand on her feet.

"I bet its a girl!" shouted the young Kuchiki heir.

"Uhuhhhh! I think it'll be a boy!" an electric shock sparked between the two as their eyes met. They ran out of the Kuchiki manor before everyone else.

"Son of bitch this hurts!" Ashley gritted her teeth, holding onto Kenpachi tightly.

"Should she be hurting this much?" he asked trying to help Ashley.

"If you have a boy or a girl first then viceversa mothers usually carry them differently. I was in horrible pain with Hatsuko, but that doesn't mean anything she could still havr another boy." replied Airyella. Ashley smiled slightly at the news.

"So it could be a girl.

"Mhmmm." Byakuya looked at Kenpachi. "You seem to be holding up fine...better then last time."

"Kenpachi, you might wanna get her to the squad 4 asap." The 11th squad captain nodded picking up Ashley bridal style then he broke into a run.

"We'll meet you there!"Hisagi called after the couple. As Kenpachi ran, Ashley looked up at him holding her stomach.

"Kenpachi is it ok...if it is a girl?"

"It'll be different, but I'm okay with it. Boy or girl." Ashley smiled before she gasped in pain.

"Well, she certainly seems to be taking after you in spirit." Kenpachi smirked.

Hatsuko were head to head, racing each other trying to see who wouod make it to squad 4 faster.

"I'm gonna beat you in this too!"

"Oh no you wont!" Kaiba started to pick up his speed, slowing gaing ahead of her. Before he could 3 feet from his cousin, Hatsuko flashstepped. Kaiba stared at her in shock before gritting his teeth. "Oh you little..." he poured everything he had into his legs and flashsteps as well after her." When he arrived a few seconds later, Hatsuko was sitting calmly on the porch of squad 4.

"Boy you're slow."

"That's not fair!"

"Its totally fair!" Kaiba rolled his eyes as he was walking onto the porch and knocking on the door.

"Captain Unohana! Come out quick my Mom is going to have the baby!" The sweet captain walked out.

"Are you excited Kaiba?" Kaiba smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah I can't wait to be a big brother!"

"And I get to have another little cousin!" Kenpachi arrived and skidded in the dirt, sending up a small cloud of dust.

"Isane will help you into the delivery room." Her tall lieutenant had taken Ashley's hand and slowly led her to the delivery room. Unohana smiled at the three family memebers.

"You all can wait out here, from what I can tell it'll be over very quickly."

"Alright, come kids." Kenpachi sat down on a bench and the kids pulled themselves up next to him.

"So what happens now dad?"

"We just wait." Hatsuko looked up at he uncle.

"Uncle Kenpachi, mother says that all husbands and guys freak out when their wives are having babies. Why aren't you?"

"I've calmed alot since Kaiba came into the world; Im still worried but im not deathly afraid." Kenpachi smirked.

"Aunt Airyella told me one time you panicked when I was born." Kaiba looked at his father. "But dad, you never panic, why did you then?"

"Because they thought you werent going to survive because one of your lungs was not developed properly."

"Oooooh." Hatsuko glanced at Kaiba.

"But he's ok now...right?"

"Yes." Kaiba smiled at Hatsuko.

"Yeah I'm all good!" he pounded his chest with his fist; Hatsuko giggled at him. Kaiba looked at the door. "Dad how much longer? I want to see my new little brother."

"Captain Unohana will come get us when he or she has arrived."

"I still say it's a girl. I'm right aren't I Uncle Kenpachi?"

"I dont know Hatsuko." The kids looked at each other before looking back up at him.

"You're really trying hard not-"

"-to freak aren't ya dad?" Kaiba finished off Hatsuko's sentence.

"Im fine." Hisagi, Byakuya and Renji arrived five minutes later. Renji rested his hands on his knees and panted.

"Jeez Captain Zaraki you sure can move." Unohana opened the door and stepped out smiling.

"Captain Zaraki." Kenpachi stood up and walked towards her.

"You are the proud father of a healthy baby girl."

"Really?"

"Ah shit! I wanted a brother!" Everyone stared at the small Zaraki.

"Um Captain Zaraki...I think your going to be in trouble for that one." commented Renji; Kenpachi ignored it and walked into the delivery room and sees Ashley as she smiled tiredly up at him holding their daughter.

"Hey honey." Kenpachi sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired but happy." she yawned slightly but smiles turning the baby to face him, stroking her cheek. "Someone's here to see you baby girl, say hi to your daddy." The baby opened her eyes slowly yawning softly.

"She's beautiful."

"What have you decided to name her?" asked Unohana as she started to clean up.

"Well we had thought of Namine for a girl." Unohana had written the name down on her records and finished cleaning up. Ashley smiled holding her out to him. "Want to hold her?"

"S-sure." Hatsuko and Kaiba looked in from the hall.

"You're mad arent you?" Kaiba looked through the door, pouting.

"No."

"You so are!"

"I am not! Just disappointed." he kept eyeing Namine before walking in slowly and standing next to his parents, peering at her.

"She's tiny." Ashley smiled.

"Well, she will get bigger, just like you did." Kaiba leaned in closer, his face inches from Namine's.

"Hmmm well...until she does I'll just have to look after her."

"You always got to look out for your little sister even when she's all grown up, its apart of being an older sibiling." Namine reached out and had taken a hold of his finger looking up at him. Kaiba smiled down at her.

"Hehe she's pretty strong." he looked into her eyes. "Hey Namine I'm your big brother Kaiba. Don't worry I'll look after you for ever and ever. Haha look mom, she's got dad's eyes." Hatsuko watched the family for a few mintues then turned to Renji and Hisagi.

"Uncle Renji, where's mother?"

"She wanted to stay at the manor, Hatsuko."

"Oh." Hisagi smiled gently.

"It'll be alright Hatsuko. Why don't you go say hi to your new little cousin?"

"No, I'm gonna go see mother." with that, the little Kuchiki ran off.

Hatsuko arrived at the manor and ran inside. She called out for Airyella and looked all throughout the manor. Airyella was no where to be seen.

"Mother! Oh mother! Where are you mother?! Mother?" she walked down into the cellar and finds Airyella there against the brick wall, eye glazed over. "MOTHER! Are you okay mother?" Airyella looked up slowly and smiled timidly at her. Hatsuko shook her mother gently. "Mother!"

"Hello Hatsuko." The smallest Kuchiki tilted her head to the side, staring at her mother.

"Mother are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really I am." The heiress's grey eyes noticed a sparkle by her mother's foot. Eyeing the object closely, it was shaped as a small gun like object with a needle set in the circle. Hatsuko shook her head and looked at her mother.

"You don't look it. What is that?" she pointed at the object. Airyella smiled.

"Of course I am dear. It's refrain... it's a poison that takes you back to the great times of your life."

"Y-you're not happy now!?" Hatsuko's eyes started to form tears.

"Now I am." Airyella smiled at she looked in her lap.

"Why don't you go see Aunt Ashley!" she shook her mother's shoulders. "She just had the baby!"

"Because; im sure your aunt will want me to come see her n the baby; I'm not ready for it."

"I don't think Aunt Ashley will make you come see the baby Mother. I think she'll wait until your ready."Namine is her the baby's name. Uncle Kenpachi looked nervous when he first held her. And Kaiba was disappointed but he got over it." she hugged her mother. Hatsuko sort of understood why she had taken the drug. "I think it'll be sooner then you think. She looks a lot like Aunt Ashley, she even has her blonde hair! But she's got Uncle Kenpachi's eyes."

"Thats nice dear; tomorrow you start training with Lieutenant Hisagi. You better get some good rest."

"Really?!" Hatsuko eyes brightened. "That's great Mother! I can't wait to tell Kaiba!" she started to get up then stopped. "Mother...I have a question?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think that Hisagi would train Kaiba too?"

"I'll tell him too." she smiled.

"Thank you!"

"Go on, you have something important to tell Kaiba."


	7. Newly cut teens and Kaiba's Injury

Hisagi looked at the children lined up before him. There were a variety of sizes and age ranges. The tattooed man sighed, looking at them.

"When I was asked to train Hatsuko and Kaiba; I didnt expect this to be a field day." Kaiba rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah well...we thought they should have a great teacher like you Hisagi." Hatsuko nodded in agreement.

"Besides they're our friends."

"Hmm, alright." the 9th squad lieutentant smirked. "I'm going to have fun with this. So," he walked back and forth infront of the line. "What's the first rule of training?" The kids looked at one another; hoping someone would have an answer. Kaiba thought back, remembering when his father had shown him some fighting moves. "Always be on guard?"

"Yes!" Hisagi looked at them and a melodic voice rose from his vocal cords.

_Let's get down to business, to defeat the huns _

He pulled down a screen and shows a picture of Aizen, Gin and Tosuen; then he looked at the children.

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons? _Directing his attention towards Kaiba.

"HEY!"

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met but you can bet before we're through_

Hisagi grabbed a small blonde boy by his collar, gently but rough.

_Mister I'll make man, out of you..._

He had the kids balancing on pedistals over running water, teaching them correct footing and balance.

_Tranquil as a forest, but on fire - within. Once you find your center_

Pushing Kaiba off into the water, Hisagi looked over his shoulder and smirked.

_you are sure to win_

Hatsuko giggled as she watched her younger cousin breaching the water, sputtering before looking up at his superior. The small Zaraki boy was disappointed in himself. Hisagi flashstepped over, picking him up by his shirt collar - hoisting him up in the air.

_You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you..._

Kids ran through a field, dodging the arrows of Uryu Ishida. They were tired out already but Hisagi Shuuhei refused to let them give in because of a few complaints. A brunette boy, about the age of 7, had the speed to dodge the arrows but he huffed and was panting like a dog.

_I'm never going to catch my break! _

A second kid ran after him, only to successfully get shot in the butt, falling to the ground and yelling in pain.

_Say goodbye to those who knew me._

A red headed boy tried to climb a tree but his arm strength couldnt hold him up long enough.

_Boy was I a fool in gym for cutting gym._

Hisagi and Hatsuko sparred with one another. The young Kuchiki tried to kick him in the head but Hisagi quickly countered by blocking it and knocked her into a tree. Kaiba ran over and helped her up, noticing the way she and the others look at Hisagi in slight fear.

_This guy's got them scared to death_.

Hatsuko groaned lightly looking at Hisagi with a slight blush.

_Hope he doesn't see right through me._

Hisagi had the kids jump and run from log to log in the river, practicing stealth and speed.

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

Whimpered the first boy who dodged the arrows as he feared the water. He stopped in mid launch, making the other kids run into him.Hisagi taught the kids Shakkaho, the first kido to learn naturally in the academy.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon..._

Kaiba and Hatsuko had the red ball glowing in their small hands, smiles in on their faces but it blew up in their faces; making them choke out the smoke.

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon _

The kids micked Hisagi as the lieutenant was showing them dodging moves with their bodies and swords. Hatsuko tried to to the back handspring but she landed on her head with a thud. As she rubbed her head passing her master, Hisagi sighed and shook his head slowly.

_Time is racing toward us_

_till the huns arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_and you might survive_

Night time fell on the second day of training. Hatsuko and Kaiba noticed Hisagi walk over to them, giving them their bags and looking at them with a slightly disappointed look. He thought that out of all of them, they wanted it the most.

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home you're through_

_How could I make a man out of you?_

The cousins looked at each other before starting to walk away, shoulders slumped in disappointment and embarrassment. As they walked out, Kaiba happened to look up trying not to cry and notices the zanpakto that Hisagi had placed at the top of the highest tower before hand. He reached out and grabbed Hatsuko's, arm pointing up at the sword. Hatsuko followed his gaze, her grey eyes widening.

They both looked at each other and smile before untying their sashes and then tying them together; rapping it around the pillar and taking either side starting to climb together as one. Slipping twice, the family members reached the zanpaktou together and threw it at Hisagi's feet as he walked out of his barricks and they smiled with joy at his shocked facial expression.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon_

Time passed. The captain's surrounded Hisagi, looking at the newly cut teens as they practiced with the wooden swords; showing off their skills for their future career holders.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon_

"HA!" The teens landed in a strike pose and then face the Captains; bowing out respect for them. The captains were impressed from what they were transformed into.

"You taught them well Lieutenant Hisagi." complimented Kyouraku.

"Arigato."

"Yes you have." Ukitake smiled at the bowing Kaiba and Hatsuko, addressing their fathers. "You must be proud Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki." Byakuya nodded in approval of his daughter.

"More proud than ever; now they can enter the Shino Academy with pride," Kenpachi slapped Kaiba on the back, causing him to hit the ground with a thud. "Isnt that right Kaiba!?" Kaiba picked himself up off the ground trying to mask the pain with a grin.

"Yeah Dad, you got that right." he stood up patting his shoulder. "Now just wait in a bit it'll be Namine's turn."

"Hatsuko is going to be a fine warrior princess." commented Byakuya. Hatsuko snorted as she crossed her arms; she certainly didn't her father's approval of shit. Kaib smirked at her as he threw an arm over her shoulder.

"That or an even bigger pain in the ass." Hatsuko punched him in the face.

"Dont touch me." Kaiba held his nose still smirking.

"Yep the second one." Ashley and Airyella walked up together, they had smiles on their faces.

"Kaiba leave your cousin alone." Ashley handed her son a tissue.

"Hatsuko Hisana."

"What?" she had attitude towards her mother. Airyella walked up to her and placed another forehead tiara on her. Hatsuko's jaw dropped. "I thought I only had to wear the comb?!"

"This will help you when the time comes, trust me."

Whatever." she looked away with attitude and tone in her voice.

"Hatsuko," Byakuya's stern voice returned. "respect your mother." The teen heir rolled her eyes.

"Yes father..."

"I'm going exploring!" randomly shouted Kaiba as he flashstepped away.

"Wait Kaiba you should-" his mother sighed, face palming. "He's 15 now and he still has to be running around all the time." Yachiru giggled.

"He's just like Kenny!"

"Damn straight hes just like me!" Ashley rolled her eyes, gently punching Kenpachi in the shoulder.

"Now let's just hope our daughter takes after me in some ways. Either that or we'll just have to try for another." she turned and started to walk away smirking as Yachiru giggled with her. Airyella made a gagging noise to her younger sister's reference.

"Hey shut up Air-" the 11th division captain processed what his significant other said. "OH NO TWO IS ENOUGH!" her ran after her. "ASHLEY!"

At the Senkai gate, Kaiba smirked up at it bringing out his katana.

"Well let's see what's out there. This time I'm going to show everyone I can-"

"HEY BIG BROTHER!" shouted Namine as she came from out of no where tackling him to the ground and pinning him. "Where are you going?" _This shit always happens..._

"Hey Namine." he smiled. The small girl looked up at the huge gate.

"Kaiba where you going?" she noticed his sword and smiled brightly.0" Are you going out to hunt hollows or something?"

"Um, yes I am Namine. You cant go though, sorry."

"Ah why not? Come on Kaiba please? Daddy always says he'll teach me some moves but he never does, and mommy is always busy with work." she pouted as Kaiba patted her head.

"When I come back; I promise I'll teach you some moves." he smiled as he stoods up. "Promise." Namine thought sbout it before smiling.

"Ok! Just make sure you do or I'll tell Mmommy where you've gone." Kaiba chuckled.

"Will do, see you later Namine." he walked through the Senkai gate. Namine waved goodbye before heading back home.

Kaiba walked around Karakura town, just looking at the sights and seeing if he can find any trouble. There really seemed to be nothing bothering people; couples were walking through the local park, business corprates shuffled about and people were shopping or talking to one another. Just as the young Zaraki boy was about to give in, a dog like hollow appeared letting out a loud roar. Kaiba smirked as he got into his fighting stance.

"Oh yeah just what I've been looking for." The hollow looked at him, letting out another roar and then pursuing to chase him down. Kaiba quickly flashed stepped out of the way, slashing it's leg. The hollow let out a scream of pain and slashes at Kaiba's face, getting him in the eye.

Kaiba screamed in agony, falling back and clutching his face, blood gushing from between his fingers. The hollow sneered and attacked again only to anger Kaiba as he growled in frustration. Launching forward, Kaiba jumped up in the air, dodging each of it's attacks and then successfully striking it in the head. The hollow let out another roar as it disinigrated into thin air.

Kaiba landed on the ground, groaning. "Shit...shit this hurts so much! Oh man mom and dad are going to kill me!" He turned, still holding his eye and flashstepping back to the gate and walked through it going back home.

Back at squad 11th squad, Ashley was fixing lunch for Namine while she colored at the table. Kaiba shown only the right half of his face behind the sliding door. "Hey mom..." she smiled at him.

"Hey baby how was your 'exploring'?"

"Fun."

"Well that's good. Here," she held out some plates. "can you set the table for me?"

"Um, sure." he stepped around the corner with one of his aunt's fan's convering his eye and had taken the plates in his free hand. Namine giggled at him.

"Why do you have a fan?"

"No reason! Aunt Airyella was teaching me some techniques with it." Ashley looked at him.

"Your aunt was teaching you tricks...with a fan?"

"Some defensive manevuers if all I have is a fan. Tch, jeez mom, catch up." she raised an eyebrow and ignored her son's behavior.

"Oh I see."

"Well I think that's weird. I thought you were going to-" Namine looked more closely at the side of his head, her eyes widening. ''Kaiba...why is there blood on your face?" He backed up a little glaring at her.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING!"

"Kaiba don't yell at your sister, and what blood?" His mother walked over and had taken the fan from him. "What are you-" her eyes widened in shock, turning pale at the swollen part of his face, blood splattered everywhere. "Kaiba..." Namine screamed in horror. Kenpachi ran in with his zanpakutou, ready to kick ass.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" he looked at Kaiba. "Oh, hm... that's nothing."

"Nothing! That's nothing!?" Ashley had taken Kaiba's face in her hands. "Baby look at me, can you see anything with it? Jesus Kenpachi how is this nothing!? He could be blind!" Namine started to cry after she heard that.

"Kaiba's going be blind!?" Kenpachi had taken Kaiba fro his mother and looked at his eye. "It doesnt look horrible, can you see Kaiba?"

"It's blurry." Ashley walked over and picked up Namine.

"We have to get him to Squad 4 NOW. I don't care if it's only blurry that could mean he's loosing his sight all together." Kenpachi nodded and carried Kaiba on his back as the injured boy huffed.

"Dad I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Yeah but you could hit a pole with only one eye."

As they started to depart and headed towrads squad four, Ashley walked beside the two holding a now, calmed down Namine.

"In other words, your dad is worried about you and this is his way of hugging you at your age."

"Oh shut up." the malicious captain replied. She had tried to smile but failed. Kaiba glanced down at her with his good eye.

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine." Namine looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"I told you to let me go with you. You should have let me and I would have helped!"

"You could've possibly gotten killed; luckily this is just a minor thing."

"It's not minor if you loose your sight Kaiba! But what's more important is that you could have possibly lost your own life!" snapped his mother. Kaiba looked down.

"I know...I'm sorry."

Arriving at squad 4, Unohana had taken one look and ushered them into a room. A small smile on her face.

"My my my Kaiba, not even an official shinigami and your already seeing me. Seems your beating your father's record already." Kaiba snorted trying not to smirk as she looks at his eye.

"Is Kaiba going to be alright?" questioned Namine.

"Yes dear he'll be fine," she smiled. :there's barley any damage to the eye it's self and what little there is can be taken care of." she lifted his chin and examined it more. "Thou I am afraid it will scar."

"Just like his father." smirked Kenpachi. Ashleys ighed in relief before giving Kenpachi a soft glare.

"Lets not go and encourage more injuries here Kenpachi." he chuckled at her/

"Yeah yeah."

Unohana cleaned the wound so it stood out, showing where the scar would be starting just a bit above his eyebrow and going down over his left eye, curving slightly down his cheek.

"Wait til Hatsuko sees that Kaiba! She'll be jealous!" Namine boasted. Kaiba chuckled at his sister as he slowly stepped off of the medical bed.

"Yeah, she might have that hair clip from Uncle Byakuya but I got something better." Kaiba smiled at Kenpachi. "I really do look like you dad."

"Hell yeah!"


	8. Captured, Wedding and Flirting?

**This is a LONG chapter. I mean L.O.N.G **

* * *

Hatsuko was running throughout the rukongai districts, snatching some fruit from a stand and tossed the guy some change. She ran into some kids and started to play with them. She enountered a game called soccer, and laughed with the children. A little boy walked up to Hatsuko as he held up a delicate flower to her.

"Pwincess Hasuko, will you marry me?" she giggled at him as she had taken the flower and gave him a kiss ok the cheek.

"Aw...maybe when you are older."

"I keep you to that Pwincess!" he smiled brightly.

"It takes a lot to be a princess's husband."

"I think I gots the stuff! I protect you!" Hatsuko giggled.

"Show me what you got little warrior!" Just as the little boy was going to show her some moves, Hatsuko heard a warped sound and looked up into the sky. She noticed the sky rip open, the garganta. "Damn Aizen." she looked at the kids. "you all better go hide."

"Oh no, but Pwincess what will you do?" the little boy paled at the sight of the sky.

"I'll be fine, you kids better go home." The little boy nodded, running off with the other kids to hide. Hatsuko glared up at the sky opening and noticing a strong looking man. Grimmjow looked down at the Soul Society, sneering.

"So this is the place huh? Damn why did I have to get stuck with this stupid spy capture thing?"

"I've never seen him before...definatly not Aizen." Hatsuko commented to herself as she stared him down. Grimmjow noticed her and smirked.

"Well well well hey hot stuff."

"Dont talk to me like that bastard!" she growled.

"Oooooh feisty." he jumped and landed on the ground in front of her. "Sound just like ur mom. Or so I've been told." Hatsuko swiftly grabbed the staff on her back, twirling in her hand and drawn it to him.

"Don't talk about my mother when you have no idea who she is!"

"Wow, cool your jets babe." he smirked. "Actually ya see that's why I'm here, ya know where she is? Maybe your aunt too?" he cracked his knuckles. "Come on I ain't got all day."

"Fuck off!" she cracked Grimmjow over his head with her staff and snorts like a raging bull. Grimmjow stared at her in disbelief before bursting out laughing.

"You really are something princess!"

"Don't piss me off. I don't know who you are but you shouldn't make me furious; my shikai and bankai are powerful - nobody knows but myself, what they do." she turned her back and started walking off. Grimmjow appeared infront of her.

"Oh?" Hatsuko contured his move with her own flashstep and trotted off smirking. Grimmjow watched her for a second before grinning and following right after. _Damn; he wont stop following me... if I head home he'll take mother for sure._ Hatsukostopped and striked him in the stomach with her staff. He glances down at the stick and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Hatsuko kicked him in the head and slammed him into the ground. Grimmjow grunted looking up at her with a smirk. "Ok I think playin game is over you-"

"Hey Hatsuko! You won't guess what happened this morning!" Kaiba spotted Grimmjow and freezed, placing a hand on his katana. "Hatsuko?"

"I'm fine Kaiba, I can handle this." she stared Grimmjow down. "I'm guessing Aizen didn't tell you about me huh blue haired boy?"

"Hmmm not much princess except your the daughter of Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kimura and your the heir of the Kuchiki line. Not to mention he wants you, your mom, and that aunt of yours." he glanced glanced over at Kaiba. "I'm going to take it that your that woman's brat right kid?" Kaiba's eye flashed as he growled underneath his breath.

"Don't talk about my mom."

"Calm down Kaiba! That's what he wants. If you want the Kuchiki heir; you'll fight her like anyone else!" Hatsuko started to run after him.

"Wait Hatsuko! That's also what he wants!" he ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Not right now cousin, we're not ready yet." Hatsuko pulled away from his and shoved him back with only one hand thrust. Kaiba glared down at her. "Look I get it your older then me. You always will be but hey I still have a right to tell you when your fuckin' something up, and you are right now. Remember what we said? How we'd get stronger, even stronger then our parents and defeat them. Well we're not there yet so cool your jets and wait."

"Kaiba, if you get in my way in the middle of this fight, I will not hesitate to destroy you." she continued to stare at Grimmjow. "As the princess it's my job and honour to protect my family; especially now as my mother is getting ready for her marriage to father. Protect me when I ask, not when your mind says too."

"You know that even if you do cut me down I'll still get up and fight no matter what. And besides last time I checked I was family." he smirked. "I may not be a Prince but I do intend to be Captain one day." he stepped up beside her and drawn his katana. "Besides when have you known me to listen to you?" Hatsuko eyed him with a meer presence of a hollow lurking.

"All this lovey pukey family shit is really pissing me off!" snapped Grimmjow. He attacked the family but was blocked by Hatsuko easily. Kaiba smirked at the arrancars stunned facial expression.

"Hey I said I never listen to her. Never said she couldn't handle herself." Grimmjow growled. Hatsuko and Grimmjow started to fight with one another. Slamming their swords together, Kaiba cracked his neck and knuckles. "This is going to be good." Hatsuko had jumped above the arrancar, sending him an air kiss; red mist escaped her mouth and blinded the blue haired boy momentairly. Grimmjow's eyes widened, trying to keep a blush coming to his face, he continued slashing at her. "Hatsuko's kiss mist!" Doding the attacks multiple times, Grimmjow spotted an opening and then strikes; catching her by the leg and throwing her to the ground.

As Hatsuko crashed into the ground, she screamed in agony. Kaiba ran in, kicking away Grimmjow's arm, grabbing and twisting it behind his back before slamming his head into the ground with his foot. "Knew that would come in handy one day!" he smiled triumphantly.

"Brat!" Grimmjow turned and kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying into a building. Kaiba sat up in the ruble and hissed in pain.

"Bastard!"

"Kaiba!" Hatsuko started to get up but was greeted face to face with Grimmjow. He reached down and grabbed Hatsuko by the throat, lifting her up in the air.

"Look here you both have an option. Come with me with quietly princess and I won't kill your cousin." he glanced at Kaiba. "And you, you come with me and agree to help us I won't break her neck. Deal?" Hatsuko coughed at his grip.

"Leave him alone...I'll go with you." Kaiba gritted his teeth as Grimmjow gripped a little tighter on Hatsuko.

"Ok ok! I'll go too!"

"Kaiba; please stay-" she coughed again and looked at Grimmjow. "please spare him and take me; it's me who you want." The Sexta Espada smirked as he tossed her over his shoulder.

"I know but I'm changing some things up." he looked over at Kaiba and smiled, barring his teeth." After all I could use a man like him. After all it seems he takes more after his Father then just that scar." he chuckled. "Hmmm Kaiba Zaraki?"

"I am not just some sack; you treat me like the lady I am!"

"What of it if I'm Captain Zaraki's son?!" growled Kaiba.

"Ah shut up princess! I'm treating you better right now then what you'll be treated when we get to where we're going." Grimmjow smirked, walking up to Kaiba. "Well don't ya see kid both you and ur cousin have something in common. After all ya both have the blood of a beast in ya." he pulled the young Zaraki boy to his feet; snapping his fingers, disappearing with them.

At Los Noches; Ulquiorra, Aizen and Gin were patiently awaiting for the sexta espadas arrival. Ulquiorra stood next to Aizen, Gin's foxy smile appeared.

"I'll be surprised if he has a successful mission." Grimmjow had appeared with Hatsuko still over his shoulder, and holding onto Kaiba's to keep him in place.

"I heard that snake eyes!" Gin smiled evilly as Aizen walked by.

"Ah, excellent work Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I see you've captured the princess." he looked at the boy. "And Kaiba Zaraki..." he smirked deviously. "excellent." Grimmjow tossed Hatsuko to the ground and slammed his foot on her head.

"HEY! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Kaiba yelled as he tried to break his grip only to get tossed on the floor beside her.

"Shut up brat!"

"Now now Grimmjow... we must treat our guests with the utmost respect. Ulquiorra; you will be incharge of Princess Kuchiki and Grimmjow, you'll be responsible for Zaraki. Take them away." Ulquiorra grabbed Hatsuko by her hair and picked her up; leading her away.

"Gentle!"

Hatsuko: Gentle!

"You leave her alone you bas-" Gin flash stepped in front of him and smacked him across the face, sending him flying.

"Come on manners... Zaraki boy." Kaiba growled holding his cheek.

"Don't call me that...you don't have the right." Grimmjow snickered as he grabbed him, putting his hands behind his back.

"Move it!" he pushed Kaiba down a hall. Ulquiorra opened the door and released Hatsuko in the big cell.

"I'll bring you food, I'm sure you are hungry." Hatsuko ignored him as he started to depart. "I hope you enjoy your stay Princess. Do not fret about being lonely for long after all your mother and aunt will be joining you soon enough." Hatsuko clutched her fist as she heard the door slam shut and locked.

Time passed which felt like years to Hatsuko before she heard a door open. She didn't bother to turn, knowing it was Ulquiorra. A young girl around her age with long red hair poked her head in.

"Hello princess...remember me?"

"I wish to not be spoken too." The red head sighed as she walked in and sat next to Hatsuko.

"Yeah I can understand that...kinda how I felt when I first showed up." she looked around the room. "Still haven't done much with this room. Not really fit for ya Hatsuko after all I bet your more used to your room back at the manor." Hatsuko snorted.

"It's fine. I guess. You are an enemy Lasxyah, leave; you are no the one ho was ordered to watch me." The girl name Lasxyeh rolled her eyes.

"True but I also am your friend...well" she thought about it. "Not really just in your Uncle's squad but still."

"You are no longer my friend, you sided with Aizen."

"That's Aizen-sama to you." Ulquiorra commented as he walked in with a tray of food. Lasxyeh glanced between the two before getting up and dusting her pants off.

"Well I had better get going."

"Good."

"I had better not catch you in here again unless I am present. Is that understood Lasxyeh?" She looked down and nodded.

"Understood sir." Lasxyeh started to leave as Ulquiorra spoke again.

"And one more thing. Kaiba Zaraki is here as well and you shall not disturb him without Grimmjow being present." her eyes widened at the name Ulquiorra spoke of. She blushed and turned to Hatsuko.

"Kaiba? He's here?"

"Yes, he was captured with me." Lasxyeh bite her lower lip before turning back and leaving. Hatsuko got up and placed herself on the provided couch and she stared out the window. "I don't feel at home here I wish to return home." Ulquiorra looked at the princess blankly. He thought of being an heir to a high class clan, she would have brains.

"You can not return. You have no authority here." she stood up before him.

"I am the Kuchiki princess! Heir to the Kuchiki throne, I demand to go home!" The cuatro espada reached out and had taken her chin firmly in his hand, making her look him in the eye.

"You are the Princess in title only woman. Here you are nothing more then a common prisoner, not fit to be the muck on Lord Aizen's boots." he gripped even tighter before pushing her back down on to the couch and turning. "Remember that." Hatsuko glared at him and then laid back down on the couch.

"I shall return...make sure you eat something."

"I'll think about it."

"Well see that you do. If not I will come back and force feed you." Hatsuko giggled.

"Ooohh...sexy." Ulquiorra ignored her and left, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Im such an ass. I get it from father."

In the Soul Society, it was time for celebration. Celebrating two lives coming together, Airyella and Byakuya. Airyella stared at herself in the mirror as she placed a flower in her blonde hair.

"Breath Airyella Kimura; you've gone against scarier and you love Byakuya." Her younger sister smirked as she stood behind the soon to be bride.

" Yeah after all sis you even went through child birth for this man." Ashley straightened out Airyella's dress. "You look lovely."

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Ashley nodded as she squeezed her shoulder.

"I know but hey, you didn't want to elope like Kenpachi and myself." she shown her the ring smiling. "You'll be fine sis."

"I'll be out in just a second, I just need a few minutes alone."

"Sure I'll be right outside if you need me." Ashley left as Airyella turned and looked in the full length mirror presented. "Time to prove all those people wrong, I'm marrying someone I love." she fixed her headpiece. "Let's go." she walked out and met up with Ashley. The younger sister grinned at her.

"I'm so happy for you sis."

"Arigato." Airyella looked at the door. The nerves caught up in her throat. "Holy crap...I cant do this."

"Sis you've done scarier things, fought Kenpachi, faced your inner demons, birthed and raised a daughter. You CAN do this."

"Your right! It's only Byakuya I see him on a daily basis and I love him, plus we have Hatsuko together. Let's do this!" Ashley held back a laugh as she followed behind her sister, holding the train. Airyella walked down the aisle, she looked at Byakuya and smiled. Namine's eyes widened before whispering to her dad.

"Wow daddy. Aunt Airyella looks beautiful."

"She is beautiful huh? But not as beautiful as you or your mother." Namine smiled brightly, giggling. As Ashley walked behind her sister. she glanced around for Hatsuko and Kaiba before looking at Hisagi.

"Where are the kids?" she mouthed. The lieutenant shrugged. Airyella stood across from Byakuya and looked into his stone grey eyes.

"Taiiichooo isn't she gorgeous?! But, where are Kaiba and Hatsuko?" Rangiku called next to her Hitsuguya. Renji shook his head.

"I don't think anyone's seen them since this morning."

"It is strange isnt it?"

"Yeah after all it's not usual for things to be so quite with those to running around. I wonder where they are?"

"Oh not to fear my friends they are in good hands." a voice called. It was Gin. Airyella looked around in fear, on her own wedding day.

"What the...?" Byakuya stood protectively in front of me. Gin stepped out into view with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow on both sides of him.

"Now now Captain no need for that. After all I would think you would be happy to know where they are." The captains stood up from their seats, all on guard for if the three attacked.

"And how do we know you really have them?" glared Yumichika.

"Yeah after all it could be a trap." Ikkaku added . Ulquiorra held up Hatsuko's tiara and a piece of Kaiba's clothing, tossing them to the floor carelessly.

"YOU BASTARD!" snapped Airyella as she moved out from behind Byakuya, running over and tripping to the ground infront of Hatsuko's tiara. Ashley stared down at Kaiba's clothing, she started to shake.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she ran over and knelt beside Airyella grabbing the cloth. "Where are our children!?"

"Safely tucked away in the cells of Los Noches. They will remain safe, tch especially that hot headed princess." Gin smiled his fox like grin.

"Same with the boy. I mean he'll make a fine soldier in Lord Aizen's army." the silver haired man looked at Namine and chuckled. "Your girl would too if she's anything like him."

"Stay away from her!" yelled Kenpachi as he grabbed Namine. Yachiru jumped off of Kenpachi's shoulder, blocking her.

"Yeah you leave her alone! And give us back Kaiba and Hatsuko!"

"Not going to happen."

"We'd give the princess back but Aizen has her prepared for a devious situation; making a child for Aizen to control to destroy this shitty place you call home." Byakuya seethed in rage.

"What!?" Everyone in the matrimonal building anger's rose at the statement. Namine spoke up,0 pulling away from her father.

"Hatsuko would never agree to that! And my big brother would kill you before he let that happen!"

"Just the reaction expected. Alright, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra - capture Airyella. Also; if possible, Ashley."

"W-What?" stuttered Airyella.

"Anyone who can; protect the bride and her sister!" ordered Yamamoto. People started to surround the Kimura sisters. Ashley made her sister stand up and shoved her towards Byakuya.

"Get out of here! Kenpachi, take Namine and get her some place safe!" Kenpachi gave Namine to Airyella.

"Hell no! I am not missing this oppertunity!" Hisagi flashstepped to Airyella, Byakuya, and Namine. "Come on lets get going!" Ikkaku and Yumichika picked up Ashley.

"We will proctect her captain!"

"We'll get her some place safe!" Byakuya decided to stay as Airyella held onto Namine as she ran as fast as she could with Hisagi. Ashley gave Kenpachi one last look before leaving with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"This ought to be fun..." Grimmjow started to laugh.

"This is great! I can't believe you were right Gin!"

"Give me back my daughter and nephew or so help me..." seethed the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan. Ulquiorra looked at him.

"Or you'll what? You are all so blinded by your anger and need to protect that you've not really thought things through. Typical of weak minded people." Grimmjow smirked.

"Yeah after all your all so obsessed with stopping us."

"I just want my daughter back!"

"Well I'm afraid captain that isn't possible." chuckled Gin as his eyes narrowed as he looked up in the sky. "Oh dear it seems their a bit early."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" asked Renji. Gin smirked.

"Our comrades seem to have showed up a bit early but that's ok. After all they like the thrill of the hunt, especially when it's two woman such as your wives." he chuckled at Byakuya and Kenpachi, the hea of the Kuchiki clan snarled. " Now now; why are you so upset over this captain? Airyella cant even with hold lies from you; why care for such a wench?"

"Shut up you know nothing about her!"

"I know more about her than you think. The fact that she never told you aboutt the unborn child, the fact that Lieutenant Hisagi knew; she spends time with him constantly even outside of court duties." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, growling in impatience.

"Come on Gin this is wasting time." his blue eyes darkened. "Time to go get some prey."

"Go ahead Grimmjow, get them." The sexta espada growled in delight looking at Kenpachi.

"You know I'm dieing to see if that boy of yours get's all of his talent from you." he smirked. "Guess it's time to find out!"

Hatsuko banged on her chamber door, her fists were rapidly hitting it with rage.

"LET ME OUT!" there was a knock on the other side of the door.

"Hatsuko, that you?"

"KAIBA!? What are you doing out of your cell?!" Kaiba chuckled.

"Grimmjow was in a bit of a hurry to leave. He didn't lock it that well, a bit of a kick and a push and it was nothing." he examined the door. "Yours on the other hand..." Hatsuko could hear footsteps coming their way.

"Run Kaiba!" Halibel walked down the corridor with a key in her hand, she arrived at Hatsuko's door.

"Why am I responsible for her while Ulquiorra is away?" she sighed and unlocked the door, walking in. "Princess."

"What do you want?"

"Aizen-sama wants to see you."

"Well I dont wanna see him. Tell him to catch me on a better day." Halibel glared at her.

"Look you are going to see Lord Aizen whether you like it or not."

"Make me bitch." Hatsuko grabbed her staff and drawn it to the blonde espada. Halibel rolled her eyes.

"Wow nice one Princess." she flashstepped behind her, grabbing the staff from her and smacking her in the back of the head, sending her to the floor. Hatsuko grabbed her head.

"Bitch."

"Now lets get going."

"Hado number 32, Okasen!" a wide arc of yellow energy shot out. Halibel blocked it easily and sighed.

"You really are a pain in the ass."

"I've been told I get it from my parents." smirked Hatsuko.

"Yeah I can see that." Halibel grabbed Hatsuko by the back of her shirt and picked her up, marching her towards the door.

"Put me down! I am a lady! You mut treat me as such!" she snorted and crossed her arms. "It's like whats his face all over again."

"Then start acting like one, Princess." Hatsuko gasped.

"I am so a lady!"

"Yeah because the whole bitch thing was just right up that ally." Halibel had taken her to the main hall as Kaiba followed quietly behind.

"My mother taught me how to defend myself; I do not show that side when in public."

"Sure." the third strongest espada pushed her down on the ground. "Brought her for you Lord Aizen." Hatsuko looked up at the man she wanted to be her captain for the longest time when she was a little girl. Aizen smiled down at her.

"Ah hello Princess Kuchiki."

"What do you want with me Aizen, I would rather be in my holding chamber."

"I'm sure you would but I believe that it would do you some good to stretch out your legs wouldn't you?"

"My chamber is big enough to "stretch my legs" as you say." she stood up and stared at him. Aizen chuckled.

"Very much like her mother in all sense of the word."

"So what is it that you want Sosuke Aizen?"

"Oh nothing much at the moment...just wanted to get a good look at my Princess." she snorted like horse.

"I refuse to be your princess, your fiance, your wife, your toy, your marionette and whatever else you have on the demonic mind of yours."

"Why Hatsuko, you cut me to the quick. Surely you know I would never try to force you into something like that at a time like this." he smirked at her. "We have plenty of time for that later."

"How dare you-" she charged at him and jumped up; meeting his gaze as he was perched on his throne. He didn't flinch.

"Now now, there is no need for this is there?"

"More than you know!" a whip like crack filled the room as she slapped him. Aizen glanced back at her.

"As I said there is no need for that." he grinned slightly. "Is there Kaiba? After all you've been very quiet through all this, why not put ur input in." Kaiba's eyes widened before he stepped from his hiding place before glaring.

"I wouldn't let you touch her."

"K-Kaiba..."

"Never keep your eyes off a target princess." Aizen backhanded her; sending her flying to the ground. "I thought your mother and that father of yours would've taught you that."

"Hatsuko!" Kaiba ran to her side and helped her sit up. "You'll pay for that one Aizen!" Aizen looked down at them with smirk across his lips.

"You haven't seen anything yet children., but not to fear." he waveed them away. "You'll learn soon enough." Halibel walked over and grabbed them both, pushing them out of the room and taking them to their cells.

"Hands off!" *shoves her off herself and Kaiba*

"Yeah just get into your cell Princess." she opened the door and ushered her in. Hatsuko tripped over her feet by accident and growled. Kaiba started to go and help her but only to be held back. "Oh no not this time boy." she slammed the door and locked it.

_Don't worry Hatsuko I'll figure something out. We'll get out of here..._

"What you see in that snotty princess I will never understand; even if your cousins - I would watch your back around her. She's a ticking time bomb."

"You don't know anything about her." ge thought about it. "But...if she does happen to explode. She's going to need someone to pick up the pieces, and me well I'll be right there to help." Halibel pushed him into his cell.

"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow should be back soon." Kaiba turned his back to her.

"Where did they go?"

"Tch, to capture Airyella Kimura and - your mother." she shut the door and locked it. Kaiba's eyes widened in horror as he rushed to the door and started banging on it.

"YOU GUYS WON'T GET THEM! YOU WON'T!" he started to sniffle, sliding down onto the floor. "You wont..." Grimmjow, Gin and Ulquiorra returned empty handed.

"Where are the captees?" questioned the scientist espada, Szayel. Grimmjow growled in anger.

"Little bitches were hard to catch."

"Yes and it seems our appearance and declaration of capture riled my old comrades up." added Gin.

"But not to worry our subordinates are in pursuit. After all they can only run and fight for so long."

"You cold never comprehend those two women's abilities." Szayel responded to Ulquiorra as she turned and walked away.

Hatsuko laid on the couch, staring at the wall with such hatred. She knew her father's cold heartedness would soon catch up to her at some point, damn genetics. Grimmjow opened the door and walked in.

"Well you look comfy Princess."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to knock? I could've been changing or something." she looked at the clothes provided and snorted. "Nevermind, the day I change into those, hideous clothes is the day I loose my heir to the Kuchiki throne." The sexta espada looked between her and the folded clothes.

"Oh? And what the fuck are wrong with those?"

"I'm use to having clothes made by royal clothing makers, not...clothes made by that kid; what's his name again? Luppi or whatever." Grimmjow snorted and walked over to her couch, sitting on it beside her.

"Well get used to it."

"I didn't ask you to join me." she had kicked him off of the couch with a swift movement of her legs. Landing on his butt with an ompf, Grimmjow glared up at her.

"Hey bitch what was that for?!"

"Just as I said before, I did not ask you to join me."

" Who said you had the choice? Last time I checked you were the prisoner here not me."

"Doesn't matter, sides that black haired boy is my keeper, not you." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Whatever."

"And the food here is terrible. I can just smell it." Hatsuko commented as she wrinkled her nose up at the tray Ulquiorra brought her earlier. Grimmjow sighed, leaning back against the couch frame.

"Well you're not far off with that one Princess." Hatsuko sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I know my way around culinary."

"I bet you do." he rolled his eyes. "Only the best for the Princess. Heh-" he smirked. "That rhymes." The heir to the Kuchiki clan held back her giggle.

"So...what the hell is up with that cousin of yours? He's like up ur ass every 20 seconds it seems."

"He's protective of me, ever since we were little. He always promised my parents and his own that he would protect me; no matter what."

"I see. Kinda a change from that father of his, never known of anyone with the name Zaraki to act that way."

"Yes, but his father is protective too." A few tears dropped from her grey eyes remembering her uncle. She always wanted him to teach Byakuya how to be a father correctly. Grimmjow noticed the tears and grimmaced.

"Oh come on Princess don't start that shit."

"Gomensai," she wiped her tears away. "I've just never been as close as my cousin is with his father as I was with mine." He continued to look at her.

"Yeah well personally I think any type of relationship with a parent is somethin. After all it's not like you never had one"

"True." Hatsuko looked at Grimmjow; noticing his strong jaw and toned chest that shown underneath his white jacket.

"Good now stop being a cry baby."

"I'm guessing your never have luck with women."

"Who would want to? I aint stupid enough to get tied down to one." she looked at him with a disgusted look.

"Really now?" she let out a snort. "Not all woman are horrible; like you think."

"I didn't say they were horrible I just said a guy would be stupid to tie himself to ONE." he growled at her. Hatsuko stood up.

"You are so incomprehensible!" she walked off, not that she could go far in her room but it was a decent enough size to get away from Grimmjow.

"So are you." he mumbled.

"Unlikely."

"You don't have to deal with yourself." she suddenly turned on the ball of her heal.

"Hado #33 Sokatsui!" she released the blue fire from her palm. Grimmjow blocked her attack and smirked.

"Princess you got to learn a bit more before you can knock me off my feet. Maybe...I could teach ya." he looked back downat the floor, hiding the light pink coloring from his cheeks.

"I am plently powerful; remember - you dont want to be tied to a woman."

"Who said I'd be tied to ya? I just said I could help, woman!"

"GET OUT!"

"Fine fine what ever!" he stood up and stormed out of the room. "Stupid females!" with that, he slammed the door.

"Thank god father isn't wanting to find me suitor anytime soon." she crashed back onto the couch. Speaking of her father, she couldn't help but to think of her family. Were they coming to save her and Kaiba? Were they going to be late?


	9. Hatsuko Under Aizen's Control!

As the war raged on, Airyella was safely tucked away undergrounf with Ikkakuu,Hisagi, Yumichika, Ashley and Namine. She was curled up in a corner with Namine in her arms as she song a lullaby to Namine. The littlest Zaraki snuggled closer to her.

"Aunt Airyella when can we go home?"

"Not yet darling; not until we get the okay." Namine sniffled.

"But I wanna go home now. I want my daddy."

"I know you do sweetheart," Airyella held her closer. "Yumchika, Ikkaku and Hisagi are here to protect us. We should be able to leave soon." Hisagi smiled down at Namine gently.

"Yeah no worries kiddo. Their just down the hall from us and soon we'll all leave." Namine nodded in understandment. Airyella kissed her head.

"I don't feel there spiritual pressure anymore. How degrading of a captain not to be on the front lines. " she looked down in shame.

"But Aunt Airyella they'd take you too!"

"Namine's right Captain, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"There is alot to be ashamed of!" she stood up. "I am a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads; I should've been out there on the front lines along with Byakuya and the others; putting my life on the line to protect the lives of others."

" And what stay and die or be captured!? Captain you are saving lives by being here! Let's be honest, if you had stayed so would have Ashley and then Captain Zaraki would fight twice as hard. You would have put even more danger on your sister, your niece, and your brother in-law not to mention anyone else that would have stayed behind." Airyella sighed and dropped to her knees.

"You're right Lieutenant Hisagi."

"I don't feel their spiritual pressure either."

"They left right!?" asked Namine as she started to scamble out of her aunt's arms.

Mamine! Wait we don't know if it's-" Hisagi was cut off when Yammy stepped in the way when she ran towards the door.

"Well well what do we have here?"

"Do not let your guard down men! Protect Captain Kimura and Namine!" Airyella stood up and rushed to Namine's side, tripping a little. _Damn this dress! _Namine stared up at Yammy in surprise.

"Mommy..." Ashley broke from Yumichika in another room and ran down the hall going over and pushing Namine and Airyella back.

"You stay away from my family!"

"Be careful Ashley! Let us handle it!" Ashley's eyes flashed white, her spiritual pressure engulfing her.

"I am sick of this shit! You stay away from my family and you give me back my son!" she pulled out her zanpakutou and lunched forward slamming into Yammy and sending them through the wall.

"WHAT -"

"THE FUCK?!" asked Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Wow mommy is maaaad!"

"No kidding." Yammy sat up and glared at her before smirking as she gained her footing.

"Well you are strong huh. And here Ulquiorra told me you had nothin to offer!" Ashley glared at Yammy.

"It depends on the situation." Namine ran over and looked outside at them.

"GO MOMMY!" Airyella growled in frustation.

"Namine." Namine glanced back.

"What?"

"Dont go in there, you dont need to be getting injured." Namine nodded looked back out at the fight. Yammy stood up and swiped at Ashley.

"Come on you come quietly I might let you see your son." Ashley sprung into the air, doding his attack.

"Yeah right I know your kind nothing your nothing but backstabbers!"

"Should we try and step in?" asked Yumichika as her looked at Airyella and the others.

"This is her battle; she's fighting for her family - if she needs us, she'll call." replied Hisagi, Yumichika nodded turning back to the fight. Ashley ran forward and cut Yammy right across the face; Yammy roared in pain, wheeling around trying to hit Ashley. She blocked his attack and pushed him back. Yammy growled in frustration before glancing at Namine a smirk coming to his face.

"Hmmm you won't come quietly." he pushed her back sending Ashley to the ground before turning and pickin up a boulder. "Then I guess I'll just have to make you scream louder." he threw the boulder at Namine.

"No! Guys save her!" Airyella flashedstepped and grabbed her. Yammy noticed Ashley's back was turned, he reached out and grabbed her quickly; squeezing as hard as he could. Ashley's eyes widened, her ribs and other bones cracked, she coughed blood gushing from her mouth, screaming in pain. Namine screamed in horror.

"MOMMY!"

"Reap Kazeshini!" Hisagi twirled the two scythes in his hand and attacked Yammy. The espada laughed loudly looking down at Ashley's limp body in his hands before he looked at the fast approaching Hisagi.

"Ya know only problem is now is that she's broken, guess we don't need her any more!" he turned and chucked Ashley as hard as he could, throwing her over the side of a cliff.

"Ashley!" Yumichika ran over and caught her before she crashed to the ground. Hisagi chuckled darkly.

"You REALLY think you are going to get away?" he raised an eyenbrow.

"Does it look like I'm running shrimp?"

"Tsk Tsk..." he stepped aside, showing Airyella looking down at the ground. "You're in trouble now." Airyella wiped her hand from her face, showing her hollow eyes and mask, breathing heavily. Yammy's eyes widened slightly. The squad 9 captain let her spiritual pressure soar around her; shredding the dress.

"Tear me up and break me down!" she flashed stepped. Yammy stepped back, readying himself for her attack. "Senka." she quickly moved behind him while he believed she was still infront of him. "Behind ya!" she slashed him with her hollow claws across this head and then kicked him harshly. Yammy fell to the ground and singed in pain.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Bliss kiss asshole!" she sent an air kiss to him, a yellow powdered covered his body, paralyzing him completly. Airyella dropped down and landed on her feet, her mask disappearing. "Arrancar scum." she snorted.

"Oh is that so Soul Reaper?" Rudbornn appeared above them. Airyella, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumchika looked up at him. Rudbornn looked at Yumichika as he held Ashley close. " I'm not here to fight I've only come for that woman and that stupid baboon over there." he gestured to Yammy. "So hand her over." Hisagi smirked and got into his stance with Kazeshini.

"Yeah right."

"Do not be a fool Soul Reaper."

"I am getting really sick and tired of Aizen's petty childish crap -" snapped Airyella, revealing her hollow eyes again. "The day you fuckfaces take my sister and I" she smirked. "is the day I die! Hado #66 Raikoho!" Rudbornn disappeared letting the beam of spiritual energy miss him, reappearing a distance away.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this..." she snapped his fingers. The Exequias appeared all around them. Rudbornn pointed to Ashley. "Take the girl."

"Bakudo #73 Tozansho!" a pyramid like barrier goes up and around Yumichika and Ashley. Yumichika breathed heavily.

"Yumichika!"

"Im a-alright..." he smirked. Namine tried to run in but Ikkaku grabbed her, holding onto her tightly.

"I need to help protect Mommy!"

"Yumichika has her safely; they can't break that barrier." Namine burried her face into his shirt. Rudbornn chuckled darkly, snapping his finger again.

"Get them." Hisagi and Airyella defended them off one by one. Rudbornn, in the confusion appeared before Yumichika. "Give her to me, she's dieing anyway. If you do I can give her medical attention before it's to late."

"Bullshilt."

"Yumichika! Keep that barrier up!"

"So you'd rather have her die here in the pain she's in just so you can say you tried to save her? asked Rudbornn.

"We have our own medical care; way better than yours!" Rudbornn looked down at Ashley.

"She's gasping for breath now. It won't be much longer. If you give her to me I wont break down this pathetic barrier and hurt you as well."

"Never."

"Hado #4 Byakuri!" the electic strike hit Rudbornn, sending him flying. Rudbornnn flipped in midair and lands on his feet sending dust flying.

"Nice try my lady." Airyella smirked.

"Why thank you." The Exequias ran over and attack even harder, some going over and attacking Yumichika's barrier.

"Hisagi!" Ikkaku started to block off attacks as well and ran over to stand beside Hisagi and Airyella, holding Namine closer. Yumichika strained under the attacks breathing heavier.

"Shit..." Hisagi and Airyella held their palms up, their other hand rested on their wrists, snapping their heads up, they roared.

"Ye Lord. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bear the name of Man, Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, march on to the south; SHAKKAHO!" two big red fire balls explode from their palms.

"The incantation of Shakkaho..." Some of the Exequias dodged the shot while others were caught in the firey blaze, screaming. Rudbornn appeared behind the barrier, making the fire pass him as he reached out and punched the barrier, cracking it.

"Do not forget my power Soul Reaper." Yumchika groaned from the strain, starting to shake. "Or next time we meet, you WILL die." he punched the barrier again shattering it, flashstepping over and grabbed Ashley from Yumichika's weakened grasp, kicking him and sending him flying into Airyella and the others. Rudbornn held Ashley bridal style. "We are finished here for the moment. Until we meet again Soul Reapers." he disappeared with Ashley and the remaining Exequias's followed.

Namine started to cry, Airyella was frustrated to the point where she though of suicide right there and then. Ikkaku swore under his breath, holding Namine tighter. Yumichika bent over slamming his fist into the ground.

"No..."

"I'm just as upset; but we could only do so much." Hisagi commented.

"Yeah and look where that got us! Ashley is gone!" growled Ikkaku. Namine cried louder as their voices rose.

"I want my mommy."

"I know you do sweetheart and I vow; til my dying day - I will save my sister." Airyella looked up in dertermination.

The chamber she was locked in felt cold and damp. She was not use to this treatment. Hatsuko looked at the Hueco Mundo moon, she heard the door open and looked over. Ulquiorra.

"Lord Aizen wants to see you woman." Hatauko snorted and got up, could no one learn her names. Ulquiorra tied a chain linked leash around her hands and placed a mouth mask around the botton half of her face. Hatsuko growled lowly but followed in tow of the cuatro espada.

Ulquirroa lead her into the grand hall, all of the Espada and fraccion lined up- Kaiba was there along side Grimmjow; he tossed her carelessly at Aizen's feet.

"Here you are my lord." Ulquiorra bowed ans stepped back. Aizen smiled at her.

"Ah yes Princess so glad you could join us. After all this is a big event wouldn't want you to miss the reunion." Hatsuko's eyes widened.

"But that's not all we have for you either." added Tousen, former 9th division captain. Szayel grinned sadistically.

"What shall we begin with Lord Aizen?"

"The reunion; we want to at least give her one last hopeful memory." he chuckled. Rudbornn appeared at the entrance, a nurse rolled a stretcher and a few machines into the hall with Ashley attached.

"I have successfully captured the youngest sister me Lord. Miss Lasxyeh should be meeting with Captain Zaraki to deliver the devastating news any time now as planned." Kaiba's eyes widened in shock and he started to pale.

"MOM!" Hatsuko pulled hard against the chain to see her Aunt but with a swift tug, she fell back on her butt. Kaiba tried to run forward to his mother only to be jerked back roughly.

"Nah nah did I say you could leave." Grimmjow held Kaiba's shoulder even tighter.

"Aunt Ashley!"

"Let me go-NOW!" Kaiba turned around and punched him swiftly in the nose; Grimmjow let him go and grabbed onto his bleeding nose.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Kaiba ran to his mother's side, looking down at her and grabbing her hand.

"Mom..." he gritted his teeth. "Oh God Mom look what they did to you."

"Her sister and the other shinigami put up a tough fight; it felt like at a Captain's level. She is sure to come after this worthless thing. Also; her sister - she was part hollow." Rudbornn informed Aizen as Kaiba turned and gave him a death glare.

"MY MOTHER IS NOT WORTHLESS!" Hatsuko was stunned as she looked up at Rudbornn.

"My mother is...what?"

"Part hollow." Szayel chuckled.

"She isn't part hollow; she has a full fledge hollow locked inside of her." Kaiba's eyes widened.

"My aunt...has a hollow inside her?"

"More than you know."

"Halibel, Stark." Aizen snapped his fingers. Both th espadas grabbed a hold of Kaiba and pinned him to the floor.

"HEY!" he struggled. "LET ME GO!" Szayel rubbed his hands together evilly.

"My favorite part!"

"But Kaiba; don't you wanna see this? Ulquiorra." The cuatro espada picked up Hatsuko and jumped up to Aizen's throne, placing her down and then taking a few steps back. Kaiba struggled more.

"HEY LET HER GO! LET MY MOM GO!" Halibel slapped him upside his head.

"Shut up and watch!" Aizen had taken the item from Gin and held it high, praising it.

"This..." he chuckled. "Will make you, my princess, a queen!" Hatsuko looked st the golden crowned terrified. The band had spikes stiking out, multiple upside down crosses and it didn't even looked polished from the jagged edges. Kaiba stared at the crown with pure horror on his face as Hatsuko tried to get away. Aizen grabbed her jaw and placed the crown on her head. "There you are."

The crown latched onto Hatsuko's head, sending an electric shock through her body. She risened in the air, the chain snapped letting her grabbed onto the crown. It was no use. The shocks kept coming to her head and body. Her screams could be heard all throughout Las Noches.

"HATSUKO!" She dropped to the ground at Aizen's feet; her eyes glazed over.

"She's even more sexy!" Nnoitra licked his chops. "I hope I get to be her selective mate!" Kiaba rounded to him.

"NO ONE IS TOUCHING HER! FUCK YOU!" as his spiritual pressure rose, so didn't Ashley's even though she was unconsious.

"Gin, Tousen; control them." Both Gin and Tosen preformed a spell that concealed the spiritual pressure in the room. Kaiba roared in rage, the Zaraki side of him exploding.

"Kaiba-san." Hatsuko jumped off of the throne's perch, landing gently infront of Kaiba, Halibel and Stark. "Please, calm down." she knelt infront of him. Kiaba breathed heavily, looking up at her.

"Hatsuko...I promised I would protect you. I promised I would protect my family. Your not going to be someones wife by force. My mom and your mom will not be used." he growled in frustration.

"Calm child." she released Halibel and Stark from holding him and she had taken him into her own arms. Kaiba nuzzled into her shoulder.

"This sucks..." he whispered. "Hatsuko if your mom has a Hollow in her does that mean my Mom does too? Do we?"

"I do not know."

"Hatsuko." the Kuchiki heir dropped Kaiba and walked before Aizen.

"Lord Aizen - you didn't even explain the best part of the crown's powers." smirked Szayel. Kaiba looked on before lowering his head sadly.

"Ah, yes you are right Szayel. As Kaiba said - she will be the new wife of a Espada, but just who?" he smirked, resting his chin on his hand. "I don't even know. Each male espada; one by one, call her name. If she comes to you, she is yours." Each male Espada had taken their turn, leaving only Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Grimmjow was the first to try, he called her half heartedly.

"Hatsuko..." she stared at him for a moment before timidly taking steps towards him.

"Oh hell no! Hatsuko!" she turned and looked at the tall Espada.

"Oooo...a mist between espada 5 and 6." commented Gin Ichimaru. Grimmjow glared at the tall man, feeling a little jealously spring up.

"Hatsuko!" the men fought back and forth. Aizen was on the edge of his seat, rather Hatsuko chose Grimmjow or Nnoitra - it didn't matter. He would have a strong child either way.

"Say her name with passion men." Grimmjow growled, roaring her name like a panther.

"HATSUKO!"

"Come to me Hatsuko!" getsured Nnoitra. Hatsuko started to walk towards Nnoitra, only to turn on her heel and walk proudly to the Sexta Espada. Nnoitra slammed his fist into the nearest wall.

"Bastard." Aizen clapped slowly.

"Such a show! Meeting dismissed. Ulquiorra; take the prisoner back to his cell." Kaiba jerked his head up, looking at him.

"Wait! What's going to happen to my Mom?"

"Szayel will fix her up in his lab."

"NO WAY HE IS TOUCHING MY MOM!"

"I wouldn't dreeaam of doing anything with her; I am restoring her back to health; would you rather have her die?" Szayel provoked. Kaiba grimaced, looking at his mother.

"No...but if you touch her my dad and I will kill you." Szayel rolled his eyes and walked away with a few of his fraccion and Ashley. Ulquiorra dragged Kaiba back to his cell. Aizen smiled at the new couple.

"I'm sure you two will want some alone time."

"Yes, my lord." Hatsuko bowed. She rested her palm into Grimmjow's muscular hand and they walked off together. Aizen looked at Rudbornn.

"You said Lasxyeh was on her way to give Captain Zaraki the news of Ashley's 'untimely demise'."

"Yes my lord. She should be there right about now."

"Excellent, with the Captain thinking his precious wife is dead he'll be knocked down a peg or two. He won't be in much condition to fight next time we meet." he chuckled darkly. "Nor will that big sister of hers." Rudbornn nodded and flashstepped off.


	10. Panther Love

Grimmjow escorted Hatsuko to his chamber, as he opened the door, Hatsuko looked around. It wasn't hald bad considering it was a boys room. He had a big stereo system, a cd collection, his walls were a dark blue, almost black and his bed had a black and red comforter. As she looked around, Grimmjow was thinking of a gameplay in his head. How was he going to get her to have sex with him? _Aizen practically ordered us too..._

Walking over to the stereo system, Grimmjow placed Def Leppard in and pushed it to number 4, 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'. He made his way to Hatsuko as she stared up at a painting in his room, Grimmjow turned her around and grabbed her face quickly; smashing his lips to hers. They fought for dominance between the kisses, Grimmjow won easily and moved his lips down to her neck and nibbled on the crook of Hatsuko's heiress skin. She let out a soft moan as he found the sweet spot. Grimmjow continued to kiss her as he rubbed his hands all over her body and gripped her ass, Hatsuko jumped a little at the gesture, the sexta espada smirked deviously.

A light sparked into Hatsuko's eyes. She gently pushed Grimmjow back onto his bed so he was sitting, watching her. As the song played in the background, Hatsuko threw her hands up and started to sway her hips, dancing to the music. Grimmjow watched her body, the panther stalking his prey. Hatsuko eyed him and smiled seductivly as she started to unbutton her top - revealing a green and black lace bra. His arousal improved but he wasnt ready for the attack yet. Pulling Hatsuko over, Grimmjow sat her in his lap; he rubbed her legs and kissed her passionatly. Rather this was for Aizen or not, Grimmjow was glad he beat Nnoitra at his own game. The panther raised his hands, placing them on her back and slowly unclasping her bra and tossing it to the side. His oceanic eyes widened slightly at the sight, she looked smaller than what she actually was. Grimmjow started to massage her breasts, Hatsuko let out a slightly louder noise. Gently taking her right breast into her mouth, he started to suck on it while he massaged her left. Hatsuko's face flourished red of heat, her eyes hazed over slightly. Grimmjow switched, and a loud moan echoed. He smirked and then he felt something oddly warm on his hakama. Pulling away, the two looked down; his white hakama had a small spot that was a shade darker.

"Gomenasai Grimmjow-sama...I ruined your hakama."

"We don't need them anyways." he pulled off his pants and tossed them.

Placing Hatsuko underneath him, Grimmjow attacked her neck again and as he distracted her, in one swift motion; he removed her skirt and underwear. Hatsuko gasped at the cold air. Grimmjow lowered his hand and started to rub her delicious area causing the heiress to slightly raise her back. Taking his index and middle finger, he gently pushed them into her. Hatsuko moaned in enjoyment as Grimmjow noticed the slight blush. Making a scissor motion with his fingers, Hatsuko's facial expression changed immediatly. She sat herself on her elbow and grabbed Grimmjow's boxers, she looked at him.

"Grimm-sama..." the bluenette nodded and smirked in approval. Before she could, Grimmjow moved his fingers inside her again. "Grimmjow!" she cried, ripping his boxers off, revealing his most prized weapon of choice. He threw off his jacket and latched onto her hips. Hatsuko looked up from the pillow at him. Grimmjow sensed little fear. He positioned himself infront of her entrance, without thinking and hesitiation he drove himself into her, Grimmjow could sense a rip inside her. _A virgin...should've known._ Grimmjow freezed and then growled in pain as Hatsuko dug her claws into his tan back.

Hatsuko calmed. Grimmjow had taken it as a sign and slowly thrusted into her. With each moan becoming louder, the bluenette was amazed that she raised her hips into his own. He started to thrust harder, letting Hatusko's moans turn into screams of lust. Grabbing a fist full of hair, Grimmjow annihilated her, his screams of lust joining in her as well.

"Hatsuko...I-I'm goin gto cum any second." Grimmjow panted as he continued to work harder on her.

"GRIMMJOW!" cried Hatsuko as she felt his warm seeds seap into her own body. The sexta espada slowly collapsed ontop of her. "Grimm-sama..." she called. His eyes opened and looked into her slate grey ones.

"Yes?"

"Arigato...you made me a woman." he smirked and slowly pulled out of her. Letting out one last gasp, Hatsuko slowly stood up and walked achingly to the bathroom to clean up. Grimmjow grinned in enjoyment. Who else can say that had the right to fuck a princess? Let alone the Kuchiki heir, future 29th head of the clan. She returned from her bathroom trip and Hatsuko crawled into his big bed and curled up under the sheets with her perminate mate. Grimmjow pulled her closely to his warm chest and they drifted off to sleep.

_Meanwhile..._

**"You said Lasxyeh was on her way to give Captain Zaraki the news of Ashley's 'untimely demise'."**

**"Yes my lord. She should be there right about now."**

**"Excellent, with the Captain thinking his precious wife is dead he'll be knocked down a peg or two. He won't be in much condition to fight next time we meet." he chuckled darkly. "Nor will that big sister of hers." Rudbornn nodded and flashstepped off.**

"But wouldnt the death of her sister release Airyella's hollow? She's reckless in that stage and very destructive." questioned Gin as he rested his hand underneath his chin, thinking about it.

"Yes if it were under any other circumstances but knowing Airyella she would hold it in to the last second so she could get back at the one person she believes caused al this," Aizen ran his hand through his hair. "me." Tousen heard a scream from Hatsuko.

"I do believe Airyella will also have other problems as well." the former 9th division captain smirked.

"And if she brings that man of hers; it will be a destructive force."

"Indeed but then again isn't that what we want. A destructive force?" Aizen pondered.

"True, lord Aizen."

"Unless...Airyella is killed" Gin's foxy smirked appeared. "by her own daughter." Aizen smirked at his gesture.

"All in good time my dear Gin. All in good time."

"We still don't know what Hatsuko's shikai and bankai are. Grimmjow mentioned that she said they were powerful; but how can we take that information seriously if she's never shown them to anyone?"

"That is simple Tousen there is another reason for her mating. Once she becomes completely intoxicated by Grimmjow and falls in love with him completely, think of the lengths she would go to protect him. Even from a certain cousin of hers who is trying to protect her."

"She's headstrong; maybe there's a chance of her breaking that spell she's under from the crown."

"If she realizes what's happening during her and Grimmjow's 'rituals'; she could release them on him." Aizen chuckled.

"Well I highly doubt that but if something like that does happen. I'm sure Grimmjow can handle it."

Back in the Soul Society, Byakuya was at home sitting undeneath his favorite cherry blossom tree, resting his wounds from the battle Gin brought to his wedding. Byakuya sighed. The day that he was suppose to commit his love to Airyella was ruined by the enemy, although it didn't expect it not to happen, he just wish it didn't. Hisagi, Ikkaku, Namine and Airyella walked into the big garden, Byakuya stood upto greet them.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Namine; to what do I owe the visit?" Airyella transferred herself to Byakuya's side. Ikkaku cleared his throat.

"We were hoping you could tell us where Captain Zaraki is...we have some bad news." he said as Namine started to sniffle and rub her eyes.

"Last I seen him he was resting in his barricks." he looked at Airyella. "I apologize for our wedding being interupted; I will make it up o you my lady."

"That's quite alright Byakuya."

"Captain I will head out with Ikkaku and Yumichika they're probably go-" Hisagi was interrupted by Lasxyeh as she ran into the garden and stopped infront of them, out of breath.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika! There you are!"

"Lasxyeh! We haven't seen you in ages; where have you been?"

"I've been...held up. But that's not the point! I heard about Lady Zaraki's capture and I came as soon as I could. I even began to track the people who took her but-" she started to fake sniffle, adding to the dramatic news.

"We know she was caught." confronted Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku that's not it...I heard from some other Shignami that she had been badly injured before they took her." she acted distressed. "Please tell me that's not true because if it is then...what I found isn't just some fake lie."

"She was injured badly; ribs cracked." Yumichika held his side.

"She was loosing a lot of blood...Lasxyeh what is going on?"

"...Lady Zaraki...is gone." Airyella's eyes widened and she hid her face in Byakuya's kimono, not wanting to hear the news. Ikkaku stared at her as Namine started to cry harder.

"Y-you have to be wrong." Byakuya held Airyella tightly feeling her anger rise.

"Calm Airyella..." Lasxyeh shook her head choking up.

"No I'm not...I came a cross a group of hollows and decided to check it out." Namine covered her ears and cried. "When I got there I expected to find the remains of some poor villager...instead I found bits of her clothes and-" she held up Ashley's wedding ring. "This was all that was left. They must have left her thinking she was to close near death and being in her weak state she couldn't fend off-" she choked up. Airyella pulled out from Byakuya's kimono and held Namine close, trying to calm her down.

"Hush now quiet n-now; it's t-time to lay your sleepy head.."

"Mommy...Mommy's gone...I WANT MY DADDY!" Yumichika blinked his tears away.

"We-we have to tell the Captain."

"I'll inform him." Airyella had taken the ring and Namine; heading off towards the 11th squad barracks. Namine clutched onto her Captain's haori.

" I'll come with you." Ikkaku offered as he ran to her side. " You'll need help."*

At the 11th squad, Yachiru was sitting on the front porch, watching Kenpachi pace back and forth like a wild tiger.

"Kenny whatcha doin?" Airyella and Ikkaku arrived on the scene.

"Captain Zaraki." Kenpachi stopped pacing and looked at Airyella.

"Jesus there you guys are, I was wondering what the Hell had happened." he raised an eyebrow. "What's with the formalities?" Namine struggled out of Airyella's grip and ran crying to the tall captain.

"Daddy! Daddy!" his eye widened as he reached down and picked her up.

"Namine...what's wrong?" she continued to cry.

"I hate to be the barrer of bad news." The 9th division captain reachd into her sleeve and held out Ashley's ring. "Lady Zaraki, has passed away." Kenpachi stared at the ring before he cracked a smile.

"Come on Airyella you've pulled some pranks before but this one has got to be the worse."

"Captain..." Ikkaku spoke up. "it was all our fault. Yumichika's and I, we just couldn't protect her."

"It's Captain Kimura to you." Airyella said with a monotone voice. "Lady Zaraki; has passed away." she handed him the ring. The 11th division captain looked down at it, his expression becoming dark.

"Your're lying. Ashley couldn't be..."

"If you think I would joke about my own sister's death; you - my fellow Captain have a lot more issues than I first believed." Airyella turned her back and slowly started to walk away. Namine snuggled into Kenpachi, whimpering.

"They hurt her daddy...they hurt mommy really bad." Yachiru looked on, her eyes wide and mouth slightly opened.

"Baldy...Ashley can't be dead." she stood up, eyes flashing. "She can't be! Tell him Kenny! Tell him he's wrong!" Ikkaku looked down.

"Yachiru stop...can't you see the Captain is having a hard time."

"The fact of the matter is that; SHE IS DEAD! Stop dwelling on the past and focus on the future and the war coming to us. Aizen, will go down." snapped Airyella before she flashed stepped off. Yachiru watched her leave befre turning to Kenpachi.

"Kenny?"

"Daddy...I want mommy back and Kaiba."

"So don't I, and as far as I'm concerned," he looked at where Ashley's sister stood and growled. "Airyella Kimura is...an enemy."

"Captain you can't mean that. She's Ashley's sister."

"My mind is made up. If she was ever a sister like she said; she would've protected her with her life!" Kenpachi grabbed Yachiru and flashstepped off. Ikkaku sighed as a soft rain began to fall, rain running down his face; mixing with the tears he would never let show until now as he looked up at the sky.

"I'm so sorry Captain, Ashley...I am so sorry."


	11. Let the War Begin

The next morning arrived in Hueco Mundo. Hatsuko's eye's fluttered open and she looked around where she was. Hearing a low moan, she turned and noticed Grimmjow fast sleep and the blankets wrapped around them. Slowly rising up on her elbow, Hatsuko quietly climbed out of bed and changed back into her new outfit Szayel provided for her from Lord Aizen. Stepping out of Grimmjow's chambers, she quietly shut the door and stretched, shaking her head from the tingles. Lasxyeh was walking down the hall when she noticed the princess leave.

"Oh morning Princess." Hatsuko bowed lightly.

"Good morningn Lasxyeh." The red head looked at her strangely before remembering the crown.

"So um how did you sleep last night?"

"Quite alright, how about you? How was your night?"

"Oh um..." Lasxyeh remembered the events of yesterday and frowned slightly. "It wasn't too bad, just didn't sleep as soundly as I usually do."

"Ah, some herbal tea should help rest your eyes." Hatsuko smiled gently.

"Arigato I'll have to try that. So where you off to?"

"For a walk and maybe going to see my cousin. I need to stretch after an eventful night." Lasxyeh grinned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I see." Hatsuko covered her blush with her hand; Lasxyeh giggled. "Well at least you had some fun. Anyway I was just on my way to see your cousin now. Mind if I join you? It's been a while since I've seen him...maybe I would feel a little better if I went with someone."

"I would be happy to join you." Lasxyeh and Hatsuko walked down the hall together to go see Kaiba.

"So any word about your aunt? How is she doing?"

"As far as I know; Szayel has her stable and stitched her up." The red head sighed in relief.

"That's good. She always was do nice to me and yet here I go and- " she trailed off. "Well at least she's doing good."

"It's quite alright. It wasn't you who couldn't protect her." Hatsuko smiled as she unlocked Kaiba's door.

Kaiba heard his door unlocked and he looked up from his spot on the couch. He noticed Hatsuko and smiled in relief that it wasn't Grimmjow.

"Oh hey cousin...how did everything go last night?"

"Fine." she knelt down beside him. "How are you?"

"Tired I feel like I got run over by a million Menos Grandes. But I'll be fine have you heard anything about my-" he noticed Lasxyeh for the first time. "Lasxyeh!?" Hatsuko looked up at her and then back to him.

"She asked me to join her on her way to see you." Lasxyeh waved timidly.

"Hey Kaiba. Long time no see." Kaiba stared at her before slightly blushing.

"Y-yeah long time. Um..." he cleared his throat. "It's nice to see you again." he looked back down at Hatsuko, trying to hide his blush. "So, um yeah, have you heard anything about my mom?"

"Szayel has her stitched up and stable at the moment." Kaiba smiled in relief.

"*Thank God. Lax what exactly are you doing here?" he asked her as he turned to her. His eyes narrowed. "Your not with the Aizen are you?" She looked down.

"I-I...It's a long story Kaiba. I never meant to be here and I never meant to serve under him but I had no choice." The black haired male glared at her before groaning, putting his head in his hands.

"Everything is so screwed up it's not even funny. My mom is hurt and in some freak's lab, Hatsuko and I are here, and the Seireitei has to be in an uproar. I just hope dad, Namine, Yachiru and everyone is safe." Hatsuko stood up and graciously bowed to Kaiba.

"We must be going Kaiba" she turned around started to walk out. "I'll visit soon." He waved sadly.

"OK I'll see you." he smiled slightly at Lasxyeh. "I wish it was under way better circumstances but I'm glad I got to see ya again." She nodded, blushing slightly.

"You too." Lasxyeh started to walk out the door but paused. "And Kaiba."

"Yes?" she smiled sadly.

"I am so sorry..." she left and locked the door before he can question her. Tousen walked around the corner and sensed Hatsuko and Lasxyeh walking down the hall.

"There you are Lady Hatsuko, Aizen wishes to have a meeting with you."

"Of course." she followed behind him

"I'll see you later Hatsuko." The two friends waved to one another. Tousen lead her to the throne room again.

"There you are my lady." she bowed.

"Arigato." she looked at Aizen. "Yes my lord?"

"Come sit." he showed her a throne of her own next to his. She looked at it before she walked over and sat on it, looking forward. Aizen stood behind her and placed his strong hands on her shoulders. " I can see you have the same blackness in your heart that your great uncle had; the green eyes of hatred." he touched a gem on her crown, he sent a volt through her body, making her scream slightly. "You are ready to take his place. What is your destiny in this upcoming war?"

"I will avenge my great uncle and take over his place." Aizen smirked maliciously.

"Yes very good my Princess."

"What have we taught you over these past two weeks?" asked Gin.

"That Byakuya is the enemy." she closed her grey eyes.

"What must you do to him my darling?!" her eyes shot open.

"I must KILL HIM.

In the Los Noches experiemental lab, Szayel was at home as he mixed up some liquids in a few different test tubes and held each one up to the light. Ashley sat up in the bed provided for her, she looked out the window at the dark sky in Hueco Mundo.

"So...when am I allowed to leave and go see my son and niece?"

"When I say to." the pink haired scientist walked over to her and handed her a glad filled with a green liquid. "Drink it." Ashley stared at the glass before raising an eyebrow. "Drink...it..." Reaching out slowly, she had taken the glass and sniffed it, Szayel rolled his eyes. She sipped it and cringed at the flavor.

"And what is this for again?" Szayel had taken the glass and handed her some water.

"To help you create more oxygen in your body to breathe after you lost alot of blood; your bloodcells are down." Ashley had taken the water and took a big gulp to drown out the taste before resting it in her lap.

"Well...thank you."

"Dont thank me. Lord Aizen wants you fit as can be so you can watch him and his army take down the soul society." he recieved a death glare.

"Like Hell he will." Szayel chuckled.

"He has Hatsuko under his complete control. So doesnt Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." he glare intensified.

"You will pay for what you've done. Don't think I or my family will let this go. My sister and brother in-law will end Grimmjow for sure."

"But; will they end him if they have a child together?" Ashley's eyes widened.

"They didn't..."

" Of course they did; it's all apart of Lord Aizen's plan. Of course I, as a science major; cant concur if she is accepted his "friends" but it wont be long before I do know." The door imploded in and there stood the tallest arrancar - Nnoitra.

"Hello! Hello!" Ashley's glare switched from Szayel to Nnoitra. "Touchy... Szayel; I want a word with the subject." Szayel nodded unsurely but left anyways. He didn't honestly care if Nnoitra hurt her - just ment more fun for him. Ashley sat the glass on a nerby table and crossed her arms.

"Yes Nnoitra?" he chuckled.

"So...what do you think about becoming the 5th Espada's woman?" She looked at him blankly.

"I'd have to say sorry but I'm not into chicks."

"Oh but darlin..." he scraped off the insult and walked closer to her. "I am much more of a man than that, thing, you were married too. " he leaned close to her ear. " Let the 5th Essspaaada show you a great time" Her eyes widened before she reached out and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you dare touch me! My husband is more of a man then you would ever be!" Nnoitra rubbed his newly pink cheek and chuckled.

"Is that so?" he grabbed her face and locks his lips to hers, grazing his tattoed tongue along her bottom lip and then pushes her away. "Bye, my darling" he waved and left. Ashley stared at the wall in shock before shuddering and wiping her mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick." she laid down and looked up at the ceiling before laying an arm over her eyes, a tear running down hercheek. "Kenpachi..."

A month passed by since Nnoitra traumatized Ashley and Aizen ordered Hatsuko to murder her father. In the Soul Society, squads were located in the big courtyard awaiting the arrival of some captains;

"What is going on? And where is Captain Kimura and Lieutenant Hisagi?!" Renji snorted in anger.

"Now now Renji cool your jets." Rangiku commented, Renji crossed his arms. Kira was the first to spot the Captains walking arcoss a bridge.

"Here they come! Everyone into position!" the squads lined up in their appropriate ranks and teams as Ukitake, Airyella, Kyouraku, Hisagi, Byakuya and Yamamoto walked over and stood infront of them.

"Listen up everyone!"Hisagi ordered as Yamamoto walked infront of the squads.

"As you know, a war has been pending on the horizon for sometime now since the capture of Princess Hatsuko Kuchiki and Kaiba Zaraki. Not to mention...the capture and then death of Ashley Zaraki 5th seat of the 13th Squad and wife of Captain Zaraki."

"We now know what we are up against; we must rescue Kaiba and the princess. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT make contact with either one of them if they have traded sides. As far as we know, they are still with us." Ukitake added. Hanataro cleared his throat.

"B-But Captain, they are s-still children. I know t-their not young b-but...I don't believe they would d-do such a thing."

"This is true Yamada Hanataro; but Aizen is a very wise man; if he ever so decided he could snap his fingers and break them. It all depends on how head strong they are." Shunsui replied to the small 5th seat. Renji spoke out of line.

"No way would Kaiba let him break him. That boys got to much of his Dad in him to let that happen and Hatsuko is to much like her mother."

"That does not change the fact that they could turn!" snapped the head captain.

"Yes sir!"

"4th squad lead by Captain Unohana Retsu will split in half; one half will stay here with Liuetenant Isane Kotetsu and the other half will leave with the Captain to Hueco Mundo."

"Captain Yamamoto I do not wish to pry but who is all going?" asked Momo.

"Squads 6, 9 , 13, 8 and 2." answered Ukitake but a voice in the back spoke up.

"Like Hell that's all that's going!"

"And Squad 11." Ukitake added as he rubbed his temples. Kenpachi stepped through the crowd with Yachiru on his shoulder; Yumichika and Ikkaku on both sides of him.

"Your not going with out us."

"We wouldn't expect anything less." Kenpachi nodded and smiled sadistically.

"It's time to spill some blood. I'm taking my boy back."

"Captain Kimura." Airyella looked up at the head Captain.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you have anything you wish to add?"

"Yes." She jumped in the air and stood there, grabbing everyone's attention. "Everybody... with your fists raised high - let me hear your battle cry tonight! Stand beside, or step aside; we're on the frontline!" she smirked. "We fight to live, we live to fight ...and tonight, you'll hear my battle cry." Everyone roared loudly.

"MOVE OUT!" ordered Yamamoto. The squads went through the Senkai gate to get the real world and from there - they would have Urahara Kisuke open the Garganta and enter Hueco Mundo.


	12. It's Over but with a Price

The reinforcements for Hatsuko and Kaiba arrived in Hueco Mundo a few hours later. The squads stood in the vast desert, sand blew in the wind. Ikkaku looked around the wasteland.

"So what now Captains?"

"Do we split up?" asked Yumichika.

"Stay together until we engage battle." ordered Byakuya.

"You can do that shit. I'm going to find the bastard that killed Ashley and I the guy that took Kaiba." Kenpachi snapped as he whipped out his unknown named zanpaktou.

"Dont let your thick headedness get to you asshole." smirked Airyella as she started to walk forward. Kenpachi's spiritual pressure rose.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do bitch." She turned and glared at him.

"Captain, please, calm down. We cannot let them know we are here." Hisagi pleaded as he heard Hollows in the background.

"Good job." Kenpachi dropped his spiritual pressure a bit and got ready to fight.

"You started it"

"BULLSHIT!" roared Airyella. She and the others started to fight off the Hollows and moved their way into Los Noches. "Let's go!" everyone followed her motion and started to head intot he huge castle like building.

"Ya know you'd think there would be better forces then just this." commented Rangiku as she looked around the empty hallways of Los Noches.

"Stand your ground, it could be a trap." as Ukitake said that, horror movie like giggles could be heard from different areas. Renji looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok what the hell was that?"

_Abarai-sama...Abarai-sama...come play with me Abarai-sama._

The fire red headed shinigami's eyes widened as he heard the voice. "Um...anyone else hear that?" Kyouraku nodded.

"It sort of sounds... familiar."

_Abarai-sama, come please me Abarai-sama..._

The eyes of everyone widened. Looking around, no one could see anything; Hanataro looked down the hall and noticed a curvy figure.

"There!" Renji stepped forward with his hand on Zabimaru.

"Who are you? What do you want of me?" Hatsuko stepped out from behind the shadows, she wore and elegant kimono with long sleeves covering her hands. Her hand covered her mouth as if mimicking a fan. His eyes widened. "Hatsuko!?" she giggled.

"Abarai-sama. Abarai-sama...come closer to me"

"Renji...be careful." warned his captain. Renji looked back at Byakuya.

"Captain it's your daughter, my "lil niece" what she going to do?"

"I don't like that look in her eyes." commented Hisagi.

"Shuheii-sempai..." the young heiress called.

"S-SEMPAI!?" cracked Airyella. Her eye twitched in anger.

"OK that totally has to be an illusion."

"Yeah I agree on that one." Yumichika agreed with Hisagi. Kenpachi spoke.

"Someone go check." Hatsuko looked at the gang and giggled. Matsumoto looked at her and then back at the squads.

"So...who's going?"

"She called Shuheii and Renji; one of those two go." Hisagi pushed Renji forward.

"She called you first." The 6th division lieutenant rolled his eyes and timidly stepped towards Hatsuko. She held her arms out to him.

"Abarai-sama! You've returned!" she smiled and tilted her head.

"I, um went somewhere?"

"Of course, I've been waiting at our home for you to return after all this time."

"What is she talking about?" Yumichika wondered. Yachiru looked at the two infront of her.

"Yeah! She acts as if her and pineapple head are married!"

"This is really weird." Renji stood infornt of her.

"Where did I go?" Hatsuko looked up into his eyes.

"You left for a battle, you said you'd return right away but you never did until now."

"I see..." he glanced back at everyone else. 'What do I do?' he mouthed. Ukitake pushed his hands forward. 'Play along.' Renji nodded and turned back to Hatsuko.

"I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to be gone so long."

"I'm glad. I didn't want to tell anyone about our surprise." she looked down at her stomach. Renji looked down at her stomach and was in complete shock.

"O-our surprise?" he squeaked out.

"Yes." Rangiku noticed a malicious grin appear on Hatsuko's face as she cuddled herself into Renji's chest.

"RENJI WATCH OUT!" Hatsuko pulled away and swiped at him with her zanpaktou. Renji jumped back in time, drawing Zabimaru.

"Aw, hubby doesn't wanna play." he pointed the tip of his blade at her.

"No I don't. Now where is the real Hatsuko?"

"Right here. But since you don't wanna play," she looked passed him. "Maybe your friends will, ohhhhh boys!" The walls surrounding them crumbled. revealing a huge arena like space; Grimmjow and a few other Espadas stood around grinning in pleasure. Hisagi's eyes widened.

"SHE'S REAL!?"

"She's betrayed us!" growled Ikkaku.

"That's a felony offence!"Airyella closed her eyes, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. "My own flesh n blood." Grimmjow walked over to Hatsuko and wrapped his tone arm around her.

"Don't get too injured now."

"Yes, my lord."

" She has to be under some type of mind control. There is no way she would act like this my fellow Captains." snapped Hitsuguya.

"She's made a felony offence; she will be taken into custody as soon as this is over."

"B-Byakuya..." Hatsuko appeared infront of Byakuya.

"GOTCHYA!" she swung her blade at him, catching a little of his Captain's haori. _Get Them. _The Espadas, their fraccion and Hatsuko started attacking the shinigami's that appeared.

"Hatsuko! What are you doing!?" cried Yachiru. Kenpachi drew his sword and charged into the battle.

"Bring it!" Kenpachi and Grimmjow started to fight one another; the loud clashing of the swords being heard all over the battle field. The sexta Espada smirked as he blocked another blow.

"Ah the famous Captain Zaraki we meet again!"

"Be careful Grimmjow!" he laughed.

"I'll be fine babe! He's nothing!"

"OH he is, is he!?" A voice called. Grimmjow looked up as Kaiba glared down at him, his zanpaktou drawn, blood on his hands from where he had broken out from his cell. "Then why don't you fight me _Master._" he voice oozed with sarcasm. The bluenette grinned.

"You're-" Hatsuko appeared infront of Kaiba. Kenpachi and Yachiru looked up in surprise.

"Kaiba..."

"YAY! KAIBA!" The young Zararki looked at his cousin, frowing. He couldn't believe that she didn't try to fight off Aizen's power.

"Hatsuko, this has to stop."

"Don't touch him." her eyes narrowed; a sudden electric shock was sent through her; remembering her orders, she flashed steppped after her father. Kaiba beat her to the point and blocked her attack towards Byakuya.

"I can't let you kill him Hatsuko. He is your father, it would kill you when you snap out of this!" Gin appeared with Ashley gripped tightly against him, his sword at her heart.

"Ah ah Kaiba. You know the rules; don't kill Hatsuko..." Kaiba's eyes flashed.

"I would never kill her nor will I let my Uncle take her back. Let go of my mother."

"Kaiba, it's ok don't worry about me just-" she looked at everyone around her and paled, she noticed Kenpachi and smiled. "Kenpachi!" the 11th divison Captain pushed Grimmjow off and looked up, his eyes widening. "Hi honey." Kenpachi smirked as he ripped off his eye patch - letting his full reitsu explode.

"Let's play!" He chased after Gin and Kaiba was in tow. Gin smirked, he chuckled - pressing the blade tighter to Ashley's chest.

"Actually I believe this fight belongs to another." he looked to the side. "After all you claim she is your woman now Nnoitra." The 5th Espada stepped over and grabbed her from Gin.

"Ah yes you must be the former husband." he chuckled.

"Let her go!" Kaiba demanded.

"I'm afraid not young Zaraki she belongs to me now. After all your Mother is quite the prize. Besides your Father never came looking for his prize. Thus-" he grinned darkly as he licked her neck possesivly. "She is mine." Kenpachi's eye twitched, he flashstepped and attacked Nnoitra - releasing a full fledge fight. Nnoitra tried to fight him off without loosing his grip on his new prize.

Hatsuko was fighting off Byakuya then was blocked by her mother. The young heiress smirked at the figure infornt of her.

"Captain Kimura of the 9th division." Airyella didn't look at her.

"That's 'mother' to you." with a thrust, Airyella managed to push Hatsuko back off of Byakuya.

"Kaiba! Go help your aunt and uncle!" Ashley ordered.

"I'm here to help you! Uncle Byakuya and Aunt Airyella can handle themselves!" he attacked Nnoitra again. Hatsuko laughed at her mother.

"Ouchie...mother... Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui!" A bright blast of blue shot out.

"Danku." A protective wall barrier shot up and blocked the blast from Hatsuko's attack. Airyella looked over and noticed that Byakuya had set off the Hado even as he fought off Szayel.

"Damn it." snorted Hatsuko. Ashley slammed her elbow into Nnoitra's stomach, causing him to grunt, loosen his grip slighty and she tried to break away. Grimmjow attacked Byakuya from behind, slicing him in the shoulder. It was an all out war and Aizen sat perched on his throne as he watched it all go down. Hatsuko pointed at her mother.

"Bakudo #61...Rikujokoro."

"NO!" Airyella was slammed in the stomach and trapped by the 6 rod light prison. The young heiress looked up and held the hilt of her zanpaktou.

"Goodbye." she held the blade up to her face, as her father does. "Sever, Kin No Tora!" a encirclement of dust gathered towards the blade as it transformed. It revealed a large metal claw attatched to her hand and the arm guard reached to her elbow. Hatsuko charged her mother and pierced her in the heart. Airyella screamed in pure agony and pain. As her half royal blood splattered towards the ground, her body started to go limp as Hatsuko held her. Ashley watched as the event unfolded.

"AIRYELLA!" the soon to be real lady of the Kuchiki clan rested her head on her daughters shoulders.

"H-Hatsuko..." Byakuya slammed both Grimmjow and Szayel into a near by wall and looked up at the image before him. He stared in horror before snapping, launching forward to kill his own daughter. " Y-you are a strong spirited woman, Hatsuko. I am sorry for everytime I w-wasn't there for you," Airyella's eyes drooped slightly; placing her bloodstained hand on her face. "You will always and forever be" she coughed up blood. "my daughter." The young heiress ripped out her Shikai and released the spell, letting her mother drop from the air.

Kaiba seen what was happening and turned to his mother and Nnoitra. Ashley nodded as tears started to flow as Kenpachi and Nnoitra continued to fight.

"Go Kaiba." Kaiba flashed stepped off, grabbing Byakuya before he could initally strike.

"STOP UNCLE SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S DONE!" Byakuya passed him and caught Airyella, landing on the ground - perched on one knee. Kaiba looked at the couple before his very own eyes swelled up. "No..." Ashley slammed Nnoitra in the ribs, making him let go of her. The 5th Espada laughed, grabbing her arm and swinging her around towards him.

"Oh no you don't my love." he slammed his lips into hers; kissing her roughtly. Kenpachi slammed his sword into Nnoitra's shoulder, cutting him deeply. Nnoitra growled in pain at his carelessness and released Ashley as she dashed to the side, letting her husband finish the battle. "NO! I will not let you win! She is mine!" The 11th divison sliced the cocky male across the face with ease. Nnoitra screamed in pain and slashed at him wildly. Kenpachi jumped up and kicked him; sending him flying into the wall. The 5th Espada gasped, blood gushing from his mouth as his head cracked off the wall. Ashley watched, noticing the light leaving his eyes before walking over and wrapping her arms around Kenpachi from behind and resting her head on his back.

"You finally came." he smirked at her.

"Of course." she turned and faced him.

"I wondered when you'd get here? What'd ya think I was dead or something?"

"That's what we were told." a voice chuckled deeply.

"Look at all the romance in the war zone. How pitiful."

"Aizen..." seethed Ukitake.

"You bastard." hissed Hitsuguya. Aizen appeared before them.

"Tousen is dead and so isn't Gin. tsk tsk." Hatsuko jumped up and stood next to her owner. Kaiba looked up at her with pain on his face.

"Hatsuko..."

"Anything else my lord?"

"Destroy Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Yes, my lord!" she turned and looked at Byakuya.

"This isn't right...her eyes, even though glazed over - I can still sense her reitsu, her real reitsu."

"It's as if she's still aware of what's going on, yet she can't gain control of herself." Hitsuguya and Ukitake attempted to figure out what to do. Kyouraku noticed a gleam from the huge headpiece she wore.

"It's her headpiece." Hatsuko charged before Byakuya, making the father daughter duo fight, the clashing of their swords made Aizen smile.

"Aizen put it on her shortly after we go here. If you break it maybe she'll snap out of it!?" Kaiba said estatically as he wished for there to be hope to save his cousin.

"I'll break it. Renji commented as he stood up slowly. Hisagi looked at his friend.

"Renji will you even get close enough?"

"I'm not sure."

"You'll have to form a team; distract her," Ukitake watched as Byakuya defend himself one handedly. "Lieutenant Hisagi, Abarai and Matsumoto, form a encirclement around her." They nodded in understandment at their assignment. Hatusko attacked her father again before jumping back, being surrounded by the group of Shinigamis.

"I am not afraid to take you down as well." Kaiba looked at Ukitake.

"Captain?"

"Yes Kaiba?" the young Zaraki locked eyes with one of his many teachers.

"I think I need t be the one to do this."

"Kaiba she isn't your cousin right now she could kill you." Ashley responded to him, hoping to change his mind. He looked at his mother and smiled slightly.

"Mom I have to do this, I feel it. I know that sounds weird but it's almost like I was meant to fight her." She studied her son for a moment and smiled.

"I am so proud of you Kaiba. You've turned into a strong responsible man."

"Go; you have your mother and father's blood in you." Ukitake ordered. Hatusko cut down Rangiku, sending her falling to the ground. Kaina nodded at him then gave Kenpachi and Ashley a quick smile before flashstepping in the middle of the circle, blocking Hatsuko from the others, he had determination written on his face.

"Stop this Hatsuko." he drew his zanpakutou. "This is it."

"That's queen Hatsuko to you, commoner." she charged at him attacking. He blocked her a couple times sending her back before he jumped in the air and clashed swords again with her.

"You're no queen of mine, you're my cousin." Yachiru jumped up and down, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"GO KAIBA!" Ikkaku smirked as he looked up at the kid before him.

"Looks like Zaraki boy's grown up." Hatusko and Kaiba continued to clash with one another. Hisagi joined in but was only to be blocked off by Hatsuko as well. He was simply one hell of a trainer to make her this strong. She shoved the two off, they glided back on the air.

"Ban...KAI!" Her eyes glowed a gold colored. As she transformed, Aizen grinned at the scene, finally - he was seeing her strongest form. Yumichika looked up at the black reitsu the surrounded her.

"Fuck." Ashley gulped, taking a deep breath - she looked over at Kenpachi.

"She's going to break." Kaiba eyed the reistu around her and closed his eyes briefly before looking at Hatsuko in the eye, he had taken a deep breath.

"Time to end this." he raised his sword in the air. "Bankai." a brillant red reitstu engulfed him. The surrounding shinigami blocked their eyes from the mass reitsu's. Hatusko transformed incredibly as she sat on the back of a golden tiger, two metal blade extended from her mouth as a sabertoothed tiger had.

"SNAP the enemies neck; Kin No Tora!" Kaiba transformed as well, he rested on the back of a black smogged wolf, his eyes were a bright yellow; his teeth turning into fangs.

"Rip their throats Kuroi Ookami!" he howled loudly. Hatsuko snarled and the two family members charged one another. Grimmjow pushed himself out of the rubble and looked up at the scene. He was in a some what awe of Hatsuko. Kaiba growled as they met halfway; slamming their entanglement of claws, fangs and their blades. Hatsuko glided across the air and turned around.

"Kin-iro cero!" she opened her mouth as her tiger did, letting out two double golden ceros. Kaiba dodged, his wolf let out a beam of red light shooting towards her; his blade turned into a steal fan and chain, he whipped it at her with ease. Hatusko didn't bother to block, she had taken the attack as she crashed through the air. Kin No Tora slowly pushed himself and her up, Hatsuko placed her hand on her left wrist letting her palm face him. A shock electricuted her from her crown, she grimmaced in pain. "Hado #91...Senju Koten Taiho!"

"TAKE COVER IMMEDIATLY!" ordered Yamamoto as he heard the call of the spell. Several spears attacked towards him, the explosion was devastating.

"KAIBA!" after the smoke calmed down, Kaiba laid on the ground in a pool of his own blood, a spear was lodged in the right side of his chest.

"Kaiba!" Kenpachi flashedstepped over to him. Hatsuko breathed heavily, her shoulders slumped and head down. Kaiba's eyes opened slightly, burring out to reveal his dad.

"Hey Dad..." he smirked, blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. "I think I messed up on lesson 1...always stay alert." Kenpachi smirked slightly as he pulled out the spear from Kaiba's side.

"It's alright." he looked up at Hatusko. "You've managed to weaken her somewhat. Izuru!" Kira ran over next to them. "Heal him, former 4th squad." Kira nodded and knelt beside the young Zaraki and started to heal him. Ashley ran over and checked on him, pushing his hair from his eyes.

"Nice job honey. Rest now ok you did great." she kissed his forehead before she stood up and looked at her niece.

"I believe it's my turn now." Hatsuko lifted her head and smirked.

"You're tragic fate is looking so clear." Grimmjow appeared infront of her. He rested his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. Ashley walked forward as her eyes narrowed.

"Ya know I've seen a lot of death in my time, never thou did I expect it to be my sister. Let alone the fact it was dealt from her own daughters hand. " she looked down. "This family has a lot of secrets. Some of which can be pretty dark." her reitsu began to form around her turning a dark red as she look up, her eyes no longer blue but that of a Hollows. "This is one of them. My sister never could control the darkness within for a long time. Me? I don't know how I ever did." her reitsu thickened. "I'm sorry for not telling anyone, but I am much like my sister I have a Hollow in me too thou it is not as powerful." her eyes flashed. "But I think it will do that job... NOW get out of my way!"

Grimmjow didn't moved as Ashley demanded. He looked darkly at Hatsuko, she tilted her head in confusion of his emotion. Before she could think, Grimmjow quickly back handed her, sending the heiress towards her aunt. Ashley reached out, grabbing her face in the palm of her hand. She held the heiress still as she applied pressure to the band of the crown.

"I am sorry if this hurts kiddo." As the pressure increased, Hatsuko seethed in pain. The band started to crack little by little, sending a shock between the aunt and neice. Ashley gritted her teeth at the pain, her hollow mask taking over her face to give her more power.

"Come on Ashley you are almost there!" cheered Ukitake. Ashley applied more pressure, the band cracked and broke into two, sending out a surge of power. Hatsuko screamed in pain as the electricity shocked her intensily.

"NO!" screamed Aizen as his most prized possession was gone. He looked down and slammed his hands on the floor. "How can I feel this empty? I will not recover this time..." he growled and punched the ground.

"Place her under arrest men!" Renji ordered.

"Yes sir!" they ran towards Hatsuko. Ashley grabbed her and held her behind her back. Ashley's mask completly covered her face.

"I'm sorry boys but I can't let you do that. Not yet." Ashley placed her neice on the ground. Hatsuko's eyes closed and her reitsu calmed tremendously.

"Ashley; she has committed a great crime; we MUST arrest her now." yelled Renji. Her eyes narrowed on the 6th divison lieutenant.

"She has only committed the crime that, that monster-" she pointed at Aizen. "has forced her to do." Ashley hollow claws took over her normal hands. "I will defend my niece until the truth has come out." Hisagi blocked Ashley with Kazeshini, Matusmoto blocked her as well - holding her side from Hatusko's injury. Renji's men arrested Hatsuko; Ashley glared before letting out a sigh of defeat, she ripped off her mask and fell down to the ground, cradling her head in her hands. The Captains teamed and finished off Aizen while he was practically wide open. Kaiba had help as he sat up, looking at his mother and proceeded to shake his head.

"I failed."

"No one failed; we won against Aizen and got you and Hatsuko back. That's what we cared for the most." Kaiba shook his head.

"But Captain, Hatsuko is being arrested for crimes she didn't even mean to commit and my Aunt is..." he became silent.

"Hatsuko will be dealt with; as for Captain Kimura - she will be ushered to Squad 4; she's hanging on; I'm not sure how, but she's doing it." Yachiru walked over and knelt infront of Ashley.

"Mom?" she looked up slightly.

"Ha, you haven't called me that in a while." Yachiru smiled slightly and hugged her.

"I'm glad ur not really dead. Everyone was really sad and Kenny didn't act the same." Ikkaku walked up to them.

"She's right; the entire squad missed their favorite cheery cupcake roaming around."

"I missed you all too." Kenpachi sat down next to her and held her hand. "How's Kaiba?"

"He's getting better;" he looked over at the where he was. "Hanataro is now helping Izuru cure him." Ashley nodded, squeezing his hand as Yachiru sat in her lap.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all. Ha I didn't mean for that to happen and cause even more trouble."

"It's alright mommy; you saved the princess! Meany face would've hurt her more if you didn't!" Ashley smiled gently at her.

"Yeah I guess I did." she winced at the stinging in her hand and looked at it, seeing it's turning an angry red, burned color. "I just hope it didn't hurt her as much as it did me."

"From what I heard it sent a major electric shock through her system and she's unconcious right now."

"I had a feeling, it zapped me pretty good." she looked over at Airyella's unconscious form surrounded by members of the 4th Squad, Byakuya at her side. "Then again it maybe a good thing she isn't." Yumichika walked over to them

"Captain Kimura is in critical condition and the ugliest state I've seen her in. They'll be transporting the critical injured here shortly." Ashley nodded.

"Thank you Yumichika." she continued to look at her sister frowning. "Have any of you ever wished you could turn back time? What you would change if you could?"

"Everything happens for a reason." Ikkaku replied.

"Yes, I guess your right..." she sighed. "I just wish I knew the reason for all of this." she gestured to the chaos around them.

"It does make wonder though." Yumichika brushed his hand through his hair and rested his hand on his chin. "Why did that one guy hurt her? When the war completely started; he protected her."

"Maybe he really did fall in love with her. And he knew that mom would bring her back so he helped!" Kenpachi looked at Yachiru stunned.

"That has to be the smartest thing that has ever escaped your mouth."

"We can only hope that's his reason."

"Alright; we are going to head out everyone gather around." Yamamoto called. Ashley walked over to Kaiba, glancing at her sister one last time.

"You need help sweety?" Kaiba shook his head, trying to stand.

"I'll be fine mine." Yamamoto and Ukitake opened the Senkai gate.

"Let's head home."


	13. Goodbye and A New Life

Back in the Soul Society, a few days passed since Aizen's defeat. Hatsuko sat in a cell, her arms tied up with heavy cuffs, a spell rope around her torso and a mouth piece hooked around her nose and lower half of her mouth. She sat there what seemed like ages, she was still in a haze about what occured only a few days ago; as if her memory was wiped. Grimmjow appeared, looking around to make sure no one is around before walking over to the bars.

"Hey babe." Hatusko looked up, when she seen Grimmjow - her eyes lit up.

"Grimmjow..." he squated down to her level.

"How ya holding up?"

"Tired from everything that occurred, why are you here? You're going to get executed." He smirked at her.

"No way they can catch me. Besides I had to risk it, needed to check on my girl." She smiled but it was unoticable. "Anyway I was checkin things out and it seems your aunt is fighting tooth and nail to help you. With your cousin's statements their looking to throw your case out the window and mark it up to Aizen's cruelty."

"My father wont allow it to be so;" she looked down. "if they don't execute me, he'll do it himself."

"Your old man is messed up in the head. He's too into the laws around here." Grimmjow leaned against the bars. "If need be thou I have a plan, I can bust you out of here and we can get the Hell out of this place." Hatsuko coughed harshly and shook her head.

"It's the Kuchiki clan tradition to follow the laws; father was the strictest about it besides great grandfather. I now understand how my great uncle felt, being accused for something he didn't do." Her lover snorted in annoyance before leaning his head against the bars.

"Then I'm busting you out of here."

"Oh you are?" Ashley stepped from the shadows with a small smirk on her face.

"Aunt Ashley!" Hatsuko jumped. She stood up so fast, she tripped lightly but caught herself. Ashley chuckled at her niece.

"It's alright Hatsuko I just came to see how you were doing." her eyes narrowed at Grimmjow. "So we meet again." He stayed close to Hatsuko.

"Indeed we do." Ashley stared at him sighing and running her hand through her hair.

"Ya know I can never forgive you for taking my son and niece in the first place. But-" she smiled gently. "I know the look of love. Even on your face, when you try so hard to conceal it I can see hints of it break through. So I will say thanks for giving my niece back." she walked over and held out her hand for him to shake. He looked at his and raised and eyebrow.

"Tsk, no problem." he shook her hand.

"Right this way Captain Ukitake." a voice called. Hatusko immediatly returned to her original spot.

"Grimmjow hide." Ashley grabbed him and chucked him into a near by closet before she turned and faced her approaching Captain.

"Here you are Captain." the unseated officer opened the door and Ukitake walked in.

"Arigato." he smiled and stepped into the room and notices Ashley and Hatsuko. "Ah Ashley I wondered where you had gone off to." he looked down at Hatsuko. "Should have known." Hatsuko lowered her head like a beaten dog. He had noticed this and smiled gently towards her. "Hatsuko there is no need to look like that. I don't believe what has happened is your fault." She didn't respond or make eye contact to him, she felt like trash and he didn't deserve to look at trash. He continued to eye her before he turned to his subordinate. "How is she?"

"Captain, after everything that's happened well you can only imagine." he nodded sadly.

"I haven't recieved word about Captain Kimura; but he reitsu is depleting." Ashley flinched, biting her lower lip. Hatsuko rested her head on her knees, trying to keep herself from crying.

"I still have yet to go see her...I've been so busy trying to help regain balance here and at home that I just-well, I wasn't sure if I was ready. I guess I should go now."

"Byakuya and Hisagi are at her side. Captain Unohana has her in a box type device and also hooked up to an oxygen tank." Ashley nodded and bowed to her captain as she left. Hatsuko looked through her bangs as she exited the room. As much as she loved Ukitake, she hoped he'd leave as well. Ukitake looked back at her and sits against the bars where Grimmjow perched himself before.

"I'm sorry Hatsuko...for everything that's happened."

"It wasn't my fault! I-I still feel like an outcast since I was a child." she held her tears back.

"I know Hatsuko I know. Know one believes it's your fault."

"My father does, no matter what he says. I was blinded, I know how my uncle feels." she looked down again. "I was blinded by my strength and Aizen's hospitality. He made me feel normal and truth is...when I fought Kaiba, I knew halfway what I was doing."

"Kaiba said he thought you did too. But in the end Aizen is the one to blame for this...Hatsuko, did your mother ever tell you how she and your aunt came to be here?"

"No, she never had time to be with me; she had more time to spare than father ever did." she looked to her side, shutting her eyes trying to forget her not so great childhood. Ukitake shook his head sadly, feeling a little angry at the head Kuchiki.

" Well when they first showed up it was a surprise. They were both worn out, hungry, cold, and were in pretty rough shape. They never told anyone where they came from or what their life had been like. After they had been taken care of and cleaned up a bit they begged to be taken to the Head Captain. They asked him to be excepted into the academy and despite knowing little about them, he granted a trial to be held to prove their strength. In the end many were impressed...but then something happened that made everyone weary." he looked back at her. "I bet you can imagine what that was knowing what you know now about them."

"Their hollows?"

"Yes, thou I will say that your aunt's was kinda a surprise the other day. When the trial was almost over your mother lost control after being slapped in the face. She began to change and tried to kill her opponent. Your aunt stepped in and even thou she never changed or showed her hollow until the other day, her spiritual pressure rose and she stepped in."

"So even though mother always said she was the protective one; it was really Aunt Ashley?"

"Yes." he smiled slightly. "She really was the only one who could control and protect your mother from herself. A fact that your mother forgot as they grew older and gained ranks over the years."

"I see... she's been lying to me all my life.''

"No Hatsuko your mom didn't lie to you, at least not to her knowledge. She told you the truth of what she believed. After all say you were her, would you want people to know that in the end while you have all the power in the world your baby sister somehow seems to be stronger then you?"

"I guess not."

"No and truth be told probably neither would I by my younger siblings. In the end thou it was hard for both of them, your mother especially. She was treated like the black sheep of the Soul Society while your aunt was treated like a "weakling" in many's eyes. What I'm trying to say Hatsuko, is that you are not the only one who has or feels isolated or different. At some point everyone has...me included. But like your mother and aunt you will get over it one day." Grimmjow peered through the closet door slightly, watching the conversation before him.

"All I ever wanted was father's attention; I try everything to get him to pay attention to me for just a second. But now...I lost."

"No Hatsuko you haven't lost yet. There is still a way."

"NO; he will never except me as his own now. My heir to the Kuchiki clan is gone," she started to cry a little. "My mother is hanging on a thread because of me!" he reistu falred a little. Grimmjow growled viciously, clenching his teeth as he kicked the door out.

"How dare you make her cry!" Ukitake looked up at him calmly, sighing.

"I wondered when you'd come out. As for her I did not mean for that to happen...even thou it was inevitable."

"You asshole." snarled Grimmjow.

"I am only stating the facts right now...if I had a choice I would have put her father in his place long ago." he stood up and dusted himself off. "Her father has been this way since I can remember, and no one except her mother has been able to convince him otherwise but now..." he turned. "I must go, take care of her and not to worry I'll make sure no one comes in for a few more hours. Good bye Hatsuko." Ukitake had left as Hatsuko's tears stained her face.

"Good...bye..." he quickly stuck his head back in.

"OH and I almost forgot to tell you...Hatsuko, I love you. We all do so never forget that." he looked at Grimmjow and smiled brightly. "And if you ever hurt her, you'll wish we had killed you on the battle field." he finally shut the door and left. Grimmjow stared at the door with a 'what the fuck was that' look on his face.

At the 4th division, Renji and Hisagi paced back and forth, if they continued, they would've treaded a rut. As they passed one another in opposite directions, Ashley walked down the hall and noticed them. She cleared her throat.

"Boys." Hisagi looked up and immediatly bowed to her as did Renji.

"Lady Zaraki." she waved away the formalities.

"Come on guys it's Ashley, last time I checked I was your friend."

"Yes, but we would rather not get our heads decapitated." Ashley cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Decapitated?"

"Well Captain Zaraki...has been on edge lately - we don't want to offend him nor you; that's why we stayed with the formalities" Hisagi explained. Ashley sighed.

"I see...I'll have to see what's up with him later. At the moment how is Airyella?"

"In critical condition, Captain Kuchiki refuses to let anyone one in besides Captain Unohana and the occasional nurse." Ashley snorted at Hisagi.

"Well I'm afraid he's going to have to make an exception for me." she started to open the door pausing. "Um, did anyone say why Kenpachi is on edge?" The two lieutenants shook their heads.

"Of course not..." she smiled slightly. "Thank you both for everything and hey don't worry about him just call me like usually do." she walked into the room and seen Byakuya sitting in a chair, he stared into the medical treatment device that his beloveded was caged in. Ashley covered her mouth in the shock of seeing her sister look like complete trash as she walked up behind. "God...I've never seen her like this." Byakuya didn't respond to his 'to-be' sister in law. She continued watching her sister breath slowly with the help of the oxygen tank she was attached too. After a few moments of silence, Ashley started to lowly sing a song. _"Just when you think hope is lost. And given up is all you got. Blue turns black, your confidence is cracked, seems there's no turnin back from here..." _She continued to hum the sad song.

Time passed and they hoped Airyella would awaken from her slumber. Airyella stirred a little bit, her eyes slowly opened and she looked at her side noticing her sister and loved one.

"B-Byakuya..sama?" he smiled slightly as he sat forward quickly.

"I'm right here Airyella." Unohana walked over and pressed a few buttons on the key pad, allowing the machine to open up so Byakuya and Ashley could talk to her.

"Airyella?"

"Hello...my sister." she said weakly.

"Ssssshhhh you shouldn't really talk you need your rest." Ashley tried to smile for her sister but as hard as she tried, a real one couldn't appear. Airyella smiled back at her and looked at Byakuya.

"Did we do it? D-defeat Aizen?" he nodded.

"Yes we did." She closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"I'm so happy." she reopened them and looked at her family members. Ashley smiled comfortingly.

"Yeah he's gone...he'll never bother us again."

"H-How is my daughter? Kaiba?"

"Hatsuko is placed under arrest for treason." replied Byakuya, he noticed a few tears run down her face and he gently wiped them away with his thumb. Ashley looked away slightly as her anger bubbled up.

"But she WILL be released. Kaiba is a little banged up but he's resting at home and is otherwise alright." Airyella smiled as she looked at Byakuya.

"How strange...I cant see y-your face anymore." she pulled her hand out from underneath the blanket and held it up for Byakuya. Ashley's heart skipped a beat, turning and looking down at her sister in fear as Byakuya had taken her hand in his own, holding it tightly with a look of horror on his face. Tears started to drip down his face. "Byakuya...I'm sorry I lost our child...please; take care of Hatsuko..."

"Airyella...please pull through." the tears continue to drop down his face. He looked down and then back at her, trying to hide his tears but it was useless. "I ORDER YOU NOT TO DIE!"

"Sis...sis please, for once follow an order." Ashley whispered pleadingly.

"My sister will help you with our child." Airyella's eyes drooped a little. "You have to do this...for me. Okay?" Ashley felt numb as Byakuya nodded frantically.

"Y-yes." Airyella smiled at him, she was growing tired and weaker and Byakuya could sense this. "Please dont go!"

"Byakuya," she closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. "I'm so happy that we-" before she could finish her sentence, Airyella's head tilted to the side. Flatlined. Byakuya's eyes widened. He stood up and grabbed her, shaking her.

"NO! AIRYELLA! ARIYELLA! ANSWER ME!" Ashley watched her sister die infront of her. SHe backed up, shaking violently. The one she looked up to the most was gone. Unohana rushed over and checked her vitals before shaking her head sadly and placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Byakuya stop...she's gone."

"NO SHE CAN'T BE!" he kicked his chair out from under him. Unohana gently tried to pull him away from his loved one.

"She is Byakuya, she's gone." she choked for the first time in years. "You have to let her go."

"I'LL NEVER LET HER GO!" he pulled away and rushed to Airyella's side, latching his hand onto her own. Unohana grabbed his hand and pulls it away.

"I know that your spirit never will...but you must in body." Ashley watched for few more seconds before she turned and ran out of the room just as Renji and Hisagi ran in to see what the commotion was all about. Byakuya snapped his head at her, his eyes filled with rage, hatred, sadness and fear.

"I. SAID. NEVER!" he back handed his fellow captain, causing her to stumble back and was caught by his lieutenant. She held her burning cheek, shaking her head as silent tears roll down her cheeks. Renji's eyes widened at the scene before resting his eyes on his once girlfriend, tears springing from his eyes. Hisagi shook his head and dropped to the floor as Byakuya returned his attention to his fallen angel. A nurse walked in and addressed Unohana.

"Captain Unohana shall I inform everyone?" the gentle captain nodded.

"Yes dear."

"As you wish. Also Lady Zaraki has fled in clear distress, should I let the Captain know?"

"Yes." the nurse nodded and left the room. Hatsuko was digging through a trunk deep underground the manor.

"Where is it?" she asked herself as she continued to dig. Grimmjow looked over her shoulder as she was nearly halfway through the box.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"AH HA!" the bluenette leaned farther in.

"What is it!?" Hatsuko pushed her self up, colliding heads with Grimmjow. He snapped baclk and held his head, groaning in pain. "Watch it woman!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP! I can't be down here...if father or great grandfather finds out...I'm dead." she pulled out the red fabric and wrapped it around her neck; letting the long ends hang infront of her.

"Well your yelling too!" he huffed raising an eyebrow at the material. "What is that?" Hatsuko smiled as she looked at the material herself.

"It was my great uncle's scarf; sort of like the one my father wears." he eyed it.

"Ah I see." he yawned in boredom. "Can we go now?" Hatsuko grabbed her uncle's kensenkian.

"Yes." as they walked out, she decided a away to place the clip in her hair. Grimmjow helped sneak out of the manor but freezed and listened intently. Hatsuko collided into his back, not realizing he stopped. "Why did you stop?" The sexta espada looked around, still listening.

"Something is wrong." he heared a siren go off in the distance. "Something is really wrong." Hatsuko grabbed his hand and they bolted the scene together. An announcement spreaded throughout the Sereitei.

"All Soul Reapers attention, I have grave news. Captain of the 9th Squad, Airyella Kimura has passed."

A few weeks passed by and Hatsuko and Grimmjow lived out in the middle of a forest, on the outskirts of the Sereitei. The former Kuchiki heiress jumped through the woods, hitting thick branches with a bound and she sprung into the air. She came upon and old broken down shack. Front flipping onto the porch, Hatsuko walked in, holding up a tied bag of 2 bento boxes.

"I snagged dinner Grimmjow." she looked up from his spot as he laid on the floor infront of the fireplace.

"Ah nice." she knelt down at his side.

"Gomen...there isnt much." Grimmjow shrugged sitting up. He had taken one of the bento boxes and opened it, revealing a warm meal.

"Naw it's fine, I've lived off less."

"I know but I feel like I should be providing more." Hatsuko explained at she opened her own box. Her boyfriend rolled his eyes and snorted.

"That isn't your job it's mine...something I'd be doing if you'd let me leave this place."

"I know, but you've done so much for me I have t return the favor." she giggled as she stuck a tuna roll in her mouth and looks around. 'I guess we could rebuild this place, fix it up. You could do that." Grimmjow hummed in agreement as he digged into his own meal. Hatsuko smiled at the man she loved. Suddenly, it felt like a bass drum kicked - she coughed violently, spitting up her food on the floor. Grimmjow sat his foor down and moved closer to her, worry settled in his eyes.

"Hey you alright? You've been coughing a lot lately." he felt her forehead. "And you're starting to get a fever." Her cough settled enough for her to talk.

"Really?" she had put the back of her hand to her head, feeling the warmth. "I guess so." Grimmjow violently pulled her into his chest.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea...someone needs to look at you."

"No, I dont need to see anyone," she sneezed. "I'm not returning there Grimmjow."

"So you'd rather get sick and possibly die then go back?" he growled.

"Yes. I've never had a sickness that I couldn't defeat." she smileda t him and placed a kiss on his head. Grimmjow snorted, looking at her skeptically.

"There's always a first...if it gets any worse then I'm taking you back. Your aunt can help us or something.

"I'll think about it." she picked up her bento box and handed it to him. "You can have it hun, I'm not really hungry." she stood up and walked over to their make shift bed and crawled under the sheets. He looked down at the box before closing it and setting it next to his own. He crawled into bed with her and pulled her close to him

"I'll save them for later."

"Okay." she cuddled into his toned chest. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ya know...you should have told Kaiba you were leaving."

"No, he would've told my family." she coughed slightly and he held her tighter.

"You're lying and you know it. You were just to afraid to actually say the words to him."

"NO I'M NOT." Hatsuko pulled away from Grimmjow and rolled chuckled before sighing again.

"Alright I'm sorry your right..." he grabbed her again and pulled her close, grimacing down at her. "You're starting to burn up."

"I'm fine." she pushed some covers off of her, thinking that would help. Grimmjow watched her before snuggling into her back, starting to fall asleep as well.

"If you say so."


	14. Hatsuko Sick? Diverson at the 11th Squad

It was early in the morning, no one was even up at this hour except for Kaiba. He walked down the hall and stood at his parents' bedroom door. He stared at it for a moment before he started to open it.

"A little old to be sleeping with mom and dad aren't you Kaiba?" asked Namine as she stood behind him. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I was going to talk to them."

"At 4 in the morning?" she raised an eyebrow as she yawned slightly rubbing her eyes.

"And just what are YOU doing up?" she looked down, shuffling her feet.

"I um...I had a nightmare. I was just going to check and see if they were ok." Kaiba looked at his baby sister and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He started to walk towards her room. Namine clinged to him, buring her face into his shoulder.

"I dreampt that they had died in the war..." she sniffled. "Like at aunt Airyella. I thought mommy might be gone again and that Aizen had gotten daddy."

"Hush my little one, everything is okay. Aizen is gone." he placed her back in her bed. She grabbed his sleeve.

"Can you sleep with me Kaiba? You can talk to them later can't you?" she gave him the puppy dog look. "Please?" he smiled at her.

"I guess." he crunched himself into her small bed. Namine cuddled with him.

"Hey Kaiba...I miss Aunt Airyella and Hatsuko." she looked up at him seriously. "Mom won't die will she? And you won't leave right?"

"I wont leave with out telling someone, and mom wont die either."

"Good." he snuggled closer. "Dad and I would be upset if you guys did." Kaiba closed his eyes.

"I know."

"I love you Kaiba." commented Namine as she started to fall asleep.

"Love you too, Namine." they both fell asleep. It was around 7 am when Ashley walked back into her room and sat on the bed. She grabbed Kenpachi's shoulder and shook it.

"Kenpachi, Kenpachi wake up." The tall captain slowly rose up, and rubbed his eyes.

"What?"

"I, um, had a bit of a bad dream and well I went to check on the kids and...Kaiba isn't in his room."

"WHAT?!" Kenpachi shot out of bed and checked different rooms. Ashley followed behind as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I haven't found him in any of the other rooms. And he definitely isn't in Yachiru's." she started to shake. "You don't think he left do you?"

"Calm down, maybe he's visiting the captains or the Seiretei." she shook her head.

"No not at this hour he wouldn't-" she paused before shaking her head, turning and quickly walking down the hall. Kenpachi sighed as he watched her. Ashley reached Namine's room and carefully opened the door, noticing the kids and she sighed in relief before smiling softly. She opened the door fully and leaned against the door frame. "Kenpachi come here and look at our kids." the tall man walked down the hall and looked in.

"Namine must of had a nightmare."

"Yeah." she gave them a sad smile. "Well I can understand why after-" she choked up slightly, taking a deep breath. "everything that's happened in the past few days."

"Let's leave them be to rest." Kenpachi gently shut the door. Ashley nodded numbly before she forced a small smile.

"Well since I'm up I had better start some paperwork." she held back a tired yawn.

"Go back to sleep, I'll go talk to Ukitake."

"It helps to be doing something besides-" she yawned loudly. "I'm not that tired."

"You are dead tired." she remained silent for a bit before she had taken and squeezed his hand, looking down at the floor.

"Kenpachi...every time I close my eyes I see that scene over and over again. Byakuya crying for her not to leave, my sister drifting away and dieing, and I-" Ashley started to tear up, shaking to gain control. "I did NOTHING." he had pulled her into his chest.

"Don't blame it on yourself cause its not your fault." she hugged him tightly, resting her forehead on his chest.

"I just stood there Kenpachi. I just stood there." she started to cry harder, giving in for the first time. "I just watched her die I didn't even try. I just let her die!" Kenpachi lifted his hands and held her face, looking into her eyes.

"Listen to me, ITS NOT YOUR FAULT! Hatsuko killed her own mother, under control of Aizen, yes, but SHE killed her own mother. Not you. Do you hear me?!" she nodded weakly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"She told Byakuya I would help him with her...what am I going to do? I've always tried to take on so much to help anyway I could and it's always been hard but- I feel like I'm breaking."

"If you want to help, you can. You do not have too."

"I know but she's family, she's blood. No matter what happens I'll be there for her. It's my sister's last request for me." Ashley sighed and wiped her tears. "Thank you. You know if it wasn't for you at times I think I'd never had made it. You always give me strength." Kenpachi gently kissed her.

"No problem." Ashley kissed him back and then glanced at the clock.

"I think I might take you up on that sleep offer now. Though..." she held onto him. "Can you come too?"

"I have to get ready for work dear; but I'll join you later, okay?"

"Ok sounds good. Have a nice day, and try to be nice to the guys, Ikkaku and Yumi are still down a bit."

"I'll try." he replied as he grabbed his captain's haori and walked out of his home.

Meanwhile, Hatsuko was standing in the creek looking into the water with an almost fierce look on her face. Grimmjow stepped out of the ragged cabin and spotted her.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing out there woman!? Do you wanna die!?" Hatusko continued too focused to respond. She raised her hand and then striked the water with force; pulling up a big fish. Grimmjow looked at her with an impressed look but shook his head.

"Will you get the hell out of there!? Your already sick." Hatsuko held the fish in her arms as she steadily walked out of the creek. The bluenette rolled his eyes as he trotted over to her and helped her the rest of the way out. Putting the fish into a box, Hatsuko looked over at her love.

"Gomensai Grimmjow-sama. I just wanted to get more food."

"You're already sick why make it worse by getting wet?" he growled in annoyance. She looked down at her feet as a scolded child would.

"Gomen.." he rolled his eyes and took her hand, leading her into the cabin. She picked up the box and trailed behind.

"Come on I got a fire going." He sat down next to the fire place and watched her as she walked into the old kitchen and sat the box on the dusty counter and sneezes from the dust.

"Damn it." she rubbed her nose. Grimmjow smirked at her and chuckled.

"Dont laugh at me!" she snapped back with a smirk on her face as she started to work on the fish she caught earlier. "And werent you suppose to be working on the roof today? It's almost noon."

"Yeah yeah I'll get to it soon."

"Grimmjow..." he flashed her a smile before standing up and walking out to do the roof. "Good boy." she rolled her eyes and started to think about her old life and what she use to have. She missed it but she loved Grimmjow alot, he was there to love and protect her - she needed no one else.

"I felt a spiritual pressure sometime this morning pass through. I think ur cousin is looking for you." Grimmjow called from the roof. Hatsuko looked up at the ceiling and raised and eyebrow.

"Great. Just what I need. I have one pain in the ass I dont need another." she grabbed her head as a shock of pressure goes through her skull. "Fuck." she shook her head.

"HEY! I'm not that bad!" he heared her small exclaim. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shock of pain." she sensed Kaiba closing in. Grimmjow became silent before popping in through the window.

"Ya feel that?" Hatsuko backed up with the knife close to her chest.

"Yeah..." Grimmjow quickly took the knofe from her and gave her a disapproving look.

"Don't act like that. He aint gonna kill ya." She slide down the wall as she coughed harshly.

"Fucking hell."

"Hatsuko your getting worse." Grimmjow commented as he slid down beside her.

"No I'm not. I'm fi-" she started to cough and then gasped at the sight of Kaiba. The young Zaraki looked at the couple intently.

"Hatsuko..." she hid her face in her long hair.

"What do you want Kaiba?" asked Grimmjow.

"I just wanted to find Hatsuko and talk. But mostly-what the Hell were you thinking? Why didn't you say you were leaving!?" he sneered. Hatsuko didn't answer him; he sighed before looking around the place.

"Hmmm though this is pretty cute."

"It's a rugged dusty place. Old and torn down."

"Yeah but you can fix it...I saw Grimmjow on the roof patching it up."

"I asked him too. I'm not going back home so if thats what you're here for, leave." she coughed again.

"Did I say Hatsuko I've come to drag ur ass back home? No I didn't." he listened to the cough and frowned. "How long you been doing that?"

"A day or two since we ran off together. She refuses to let me take her back." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Told ya she was stubborn. Never listens to anyone." he looked back at her. "But she's gonna have to listen to this." he jumped in and slid down on the other side of his ailing cousin. Hatsuko looked at him, her grey eyes meeting his. He had taken a deep breath before he continued.

"Hatsuko I hate to say this but I think you have the right to know...your mother is gone."

"Gone? Where did she go? Did she come out looking for me?" Kaiba shook his head, looking down at the floor.

"No I mean...gone. She passed away the night you left." Grimmjow sighed heavily.

"Hatsuko..." they could feel her reitsu violently pulse.

"My mother...is dead?!"

"Yes...I-I tried to go and find you as soon as I found out. But you had already left." he looked up, eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Hatsuko but there was nothing anyone could do."

"Nobody tried to save her!?" her reitsu engulfed her, but soon she coughed harshly leaning over her torso. Grimmjow grabbed her.

"Hatsuko!?"

"Of course people tried to save her. Captain Unohana and the 4th Squad worked around the clock and my mom and your dad tried, but she was just too weak...her spirit was strong but her body couldn't take it." Hatsuko spat blood up on Grimmjow which caused her to change focus.

"Oh! Gomen Grimmjow-sama! I'll wash your clothes!" she had tried to take his jacket off of him but he grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"YOUR SPITTING UP BLOOD NOW! FUCK THIS I'M TAKING YOU BACK!" Kaiba stood up, grabbing a cloth and handed it to her with worry on his face.

"He's right Hatsuko you gotta go back."

"No! I'm not going back! I'm no longer the Kuchiki heir! Father abandoned me I know it!" she got up quickly and ran outside. Kaiba groaned and looked at Grimmjow.

"I swear she's going to be the death of us!"

"No joke." Kaiba ran out after her, catching up and slamming her in the ground, pinning her.

"Hatsuko stop!"

"Get off! Get off!" she cried as Grimmjow followed behind and watched the scene unfold. Kaiba shook his head.

"NO not until you listen. Fine, you don't have to come back but please. PLEASE! Let me bring you some medicine. Because I swear to God Hatsuko if I loose you I'm I'm- " he growled in frustration standing up. "Just please let me help you!"

"You're just going to tell my father where I am!"

"HATSUKO!" Grimmjow roared loudly, Hatsuko shuddered to the power in his voice.

"Thanks Grimmjow." Kaiba glared down at her. "Do you really think so low of me? That I'd go and tell your dad where you were?" She had grabbed the red scarf around her body and held it close to her.

"I-I...I dont know."

"Well...good to know where I stand with you." Kaiba started to walk away. "I'll get you some meds and be back with them tomorrow morning. After that seeing as I mean SO much to you I'll just stay away if that's what you want." Hatusko curled up in a ball and cried as Kaiba walked by Grimmjow. He paused and looked back at her sadly.

"You know, you may not be Princess Hatsuko the heir to the Kuchiki clan anymore but-" he smiled faintly. "You'll still always be Hatsuko, my older cousin and best friend." he looked away. "I'll be back tomorrow, take care of her Grimmjow." and with that he flashed stepped off. The sexta Espada sighed and picked up his girl bridal syle and carried her. He could feel her sniffle lightly and cling to him

"Gomenasai."

"Shhh...quiet."

Back at the 11th squad barracks, Kenpachi - along with Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting on the porch. Normal they would all be practice fighting minus Yachiru but they just weren't feeling it today. They noticed Kaiba walking into the yard with his head down. Kaiba looked up.

"Oh hey dad, everyone."

"Hey Kaiba." he nodded in greeting, forcing a smile.

"What's up Yumichika?"

"Relaxing!" chirped Yachiru happily.

"Whats wrong with you?" Kenpachi asked as he eyed his son, knowing something was bothering him.

"Um...nothing." he faked a smile. "I'm all good." his father snorted.

"A young lady is here to see you. She's inside." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. No one ever visited him, let alone a girl.

"A girl? What she want with me?"

"Wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah! She knows you from school!" added Yachiru.

"From school huh?" he shrugged. "No idea." he walked into the house and noticed Lasxyeh looking at some pictures around the room. He blushed at he sight of her.

"Lasxyeh!" he shook his head and cleared his throat. "W-what are you doing here?" she turned around and seen him, a slight blush covering her face as well.

"Kaiba!" she bowed. " I wanted to come see you. Is that alright?" he rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"Ya don't need to bow Lasxyeh it's just me."

"Gomenasai. I am just so use to it."

"Yeah I can understand that.." he walked closer to her. "I thought you were keeping cover in one of the other districts? If they ever figured out you were forced to help Aizen too you'd be tried for treason." he whispered.

"I'd risk anything to be with you Kaiba Zaraki." she smiled looking at him. Kaiba's face turned red, clearing his throat and tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"Y-you would?" she nooded.

"Of course."

"Good to know." he repaid her with a smile. Lasxyeh placed the palm of her hand on his cheek.

"You were always so good to me Kaiba, since the days at the academy. Helping you escape Aizen was just something I had to do."

"I couldn't have done it with out you." Kaiba replied as he placed his slightly darker hand on hers. She smiled and had taken his hands.

"Can...we go somewhere more private?" she bit her bottom lip,a slight blush occuring.

"Of course...but first," he had gently taken her face in his hands and kissed her lips. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her around his neck. As they kissed passionatly, Namine unnoitcedly watched from behind a corner and stifled a giggle before tip toeing her way back onto the porch and sat next to Yachiru smiling brightly.

"Hi Namine! Why are you so happy about?" She grinned, pointing back with her thumb.

"Kaiba's got a girlfriend." when she announced this Ikkaku and Kenpachi spat their drinks all over one another.

"What!?" snapped Kenpachi. Yumichika looked at the scene between the two and sighed.

"Aw, how romantic is that?"

"She's pretty cool too. I was talking to her before he got here and I can tell she really likes him, and from the way he kissed her I say he likes her too."

"Thats all that matters, they love each other." Namine sighed dreamily.

"Yeah love...hey dad can I have a boyfriend?"

"What?! NO! Not til your are way older." she pouted at him.

"How older is way older?" Kenpachi pointed at Yumichika.

"Til you Yumichika's age.

"Excuse me!" Yumichika said appauled.

"AH dad that's too long! I'll be an old hag by that time!" Ikkaku flinched.

"Ouch." Yumichika twitched.

"Excuse...me..." his growled. As they fought on the porch, Lasxyeh pulled away from Kaiba and nuzzled into his stong chest. He smirked as he held her.

"So where ya wanna go?" she twisted her body coily, acting embarassed.

"Wherever you want to." he blushed and chuckled.

"Well how bout my-"

"THEY ARE SO GOING TO DO IT!" Namine shouted looking in the house.

"NOT on MY WATCH!" Kenpa"chi ran in. "Kaiba!" the young Zaraki turned red.

"W-we were so not!

"Were soooooo." called his sister in a taunting voice. Lasxyeh turned red in embarassment as Kenpachi eyed the two teens.

"I should be going back home, I'll see you later Kaiba." she said as she rushed out and headed home.

"GREAT! Now you scared her away! Thanks Namine! Next time you have a guy over I am so going to pay you back!" she cowered behind their father's leg. "GRRRR WHY OF ALL THE POSSIBILITIES OF YOUNGER SIBLINGS DID I GET STUCK WITH YOU!?"

"KAIBA CALM DOWN! She didnt mean it!?"

" Yeah well ya know what I wish Hatsuko was here instead of her!" Kaiba stormed into his bedroom and slamed the door.

"Damn that boy..." snarled Kenpachi as he picked up Namine. "It's okay Namine." she hugged him, tearing up.

"He's really mad at me Dad...I was just joking."

"When your mother gets here she will handle him."

"Ok...am I really that bad dad?"

"You're a handfull but no, he doesnt know how to take a joke." she wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, what was it that mom said? You and him are like two peas in a pod."

"I've been told that." the 11th divison captain chuckled.


End file.
